Jamais deux sans trois
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: La Reine envoie son Limier, Ciel, dans la région de Suffolk où une mystérieuse bête sème la terreur et la mort depuis quelques mois... rappelant un certain épisode en France ayant eu lieu le siècle dernier. Avec cette chasse, le jeune noble n'est pas prêt de se reposer, surtout quand Sebastian réclame réparations depuis la dernière enquête. Suite de "Une mais pas deux".
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir !  
_**

**_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur "Une mais pas deux"._**

**_Alors, à toutes celles qui sont restées sur votre fin (et c'est le moins qu'on puisse le dire), le rat a décidé de rédiger une suite (gentil le ratounet, hein ?)._**

**_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour le moment, je vais publier un chapitre par semaine car elle est en cours d'écriture avec les exams et tout, dur-dur. De plus, j'ai peur qu'elle soit un peu longue (peut-être environ 30 chapitres, peut-être moins, ou plus, à voir !). Je vous tiendrai néanmoins au courant de l'avancement de l'histoire ;p_**

**_Donc maintenant, voici cette nouvelle fic s'intitulant "Jamais deux sans trois", hihi, j'aime bien les titres à la con^^' Cela se déroule six mois après l'affaire de la Rose Rouge et où Ciel reste campé sur ses positions au sujet du démon._**

**_Trêves de bavardages, chers compagnons ! Et voici la suite de "Une mais mais deux" et le premier chapitre..._**

**_Je vous préviens, ça commence dur !_**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Actuellement, Ciel était face à un problème d'envergure…

Il fixait avec débilité son majordome. Majordome qui était à quatre pattes. Quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Avec un regard tout sauf sain.

Ciel passa sa main sur son œil.

_ Bon, il semblerait que j'ai un peu abusé sur le Gin, souffla-t-il. Sebastian, ce n'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus dès que tu peux.

_ Vous avez déjà repris vos esprits ? Demanda le majordome dont la déception se faisait ressentir.

_ Oui. Je suis certes émoustillé, la tête qui tourne mais je sais ce qu'il se passe.

Sebastian soupira.

_ Nous avons du Gin dans la salle de séjour, proposa le démon. Je peux vous servir un grand verre, ou deux.

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Dois-je te rappeler de notre discussion d'il y a six mois ?

Les yeux rouges se levèrent vers le ciel. Après un autre soupir prononcé, il descendit du lit et attrapa au passage son frac et la jacket qu'il avait enlevé.

Tant qu'à Ciel, il se mit aussi debout, au sens opposé du lit afin de ne pas être à côté de son majordome. Toutefois, la tête lui tournait encore et beaucoup, donc, au lieu de se mettre debout, il fit juste un roulé-boulé. Accompagné d'un cri, il s'étala de tout son long.

Sebastian se retourna et cligna des yeux.

_ Je ne vous propose pas de vous aider, fit-il.

Ciel se redressa et le foudroya du regard.

_ En effet ! Cracha-t-il en s'époussetant.

Le jeune Comte se dirigea vers la fenêtre, essayant de marcher droit… peine perdue. Il sentait le regard du démon sur lui mais ne fit pas attention. D'une main, il dégagea le lourd rideau de velours bleu nuit et regarda l'extérieur. Le ciel était visible en aout, les étoiles brillaient tels des diamants. Le jeune garçon ferma son œil, voulant arrêter ce tournis. Tout à coup, il tressaillit et tenta de se retourner. Mais il abdiqua en sentant une forte pression autour de sa taille. Ciel fronça les sourcils.

_ Sebastian, claqua-t-il froid.

Les mains du démon serrèrent un peu plus cette fine taille. Il était arrivé sans un bruit. Ciel savait que cette bête frustrée ne voulait pas repartir sans une compensation.

_ Jeune Maître, murmura-t-il, je vous en prie. Une fois encore, rien qu'une fois.

Sa voix était suppliante. Ciel sentait son souffle chaud sur son oreille droite. Au moins, il ne pressait pas son corps contre le sien, encore heureux.

_ Cela fait si longtemps, je me languis de vous. De plus, vous avez bu. Même si vous êtes de nouveau conscient, ne voulez-vous pas jouer le jeu comme au début de cette soirée ?

Ciel lâcha un rire jaune.

_ Tu es bien impertinent et culoté pour me demander pareil chose ! Je n'en ai aucune envie. Pendant tout ce temps, tu as bien trouvé des filles de joie, non ? Comme tu te plaisais à me décrire !

Sebastian baissa sa tête et respira les effluves de son contractant.

_ Ma seule compagne de ces six derniers mois était ma main droite, répliqua-t-il. Je préfère jouer la carte de la fidélité pour remonter dans votre estime. Mais vous me frustrez, sachez-le bien.

Ciel hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Tu mens.

_ Je ne mens pas, le contrat me l'interdit.

Serrant ses poings, le jeune Comte se retourna brutalement, se retrouvant collé au démon. Toutefois, il ne fut pas décontenancé et envoya un regard courroucé vers celui-ci.

Sebastian l'observait sans un sourire, profitant en même temps de cette proximité.

_ Le contrat ? Répéta Ciel. Et est-ce au nom du contrat que tu réagis ainsi ? Bien sur que non car c'est avec ça que je te tiens en laisse mon Sebastian ! Mais il semblerait que je devrai la raccourcir et te foutre une muselière afin que tu fermes ta gueule !

Cette fois-ci, les yeux luisirent et l'aura se répandit dans la pièce, la rendant plus sinistre. Ciel avait touché là où cela faisait mal.

_ C'est au nom de votre âme que je le fais, répliqua le démon.

Brutalement, Ciel le gifla et le pointa du doigt.

_ Je te rappelle que c'est justement QUE mon âme que je t'ai donné ! Pas autre chose ! Maudit démon !

_ N'ai-je donc pas le droit à une seule compensation ?

_ Je crois que tu as eu assez lors de _cette_ nuit. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

Contraint par l'ordre, le majordome s'écarta de quelques centimètres afin que son maître puisse passer. Il marchait toujours pas droit mais tentait en vain de rejoindre le lit. Derrière lui, il entendit un profond soupir et en quelques secondes, il se retrouva coucher sur le dos, faisant face aux yeux flamboyants du démon.

Ciel grimaça.

_ Ah mais pas encore ! S'offusqua-t-il. Sebastian !

_ Juste cette nuit ! Cela fait six mois ! Je n'en peux plus Bocchan. Je me suis retenu, j'ai pris sur moi afin de ne pas vous offenser et surtout que vous ne faisiez pas appel au pacte. Mais cette soirée… alors que vous étiez chez vos hôtes et pris sous l'ennui que vous avez bu tous ces verres, j'ai vu votre étincelle de désir. Une fois dans le fiacre nous étions proches, tellement proches… et alors que nous allions enfin nous unir, voilà que vous reprenez vos esprits ! Je ne partirai pas cette nuit sans avoir quelque chose !

Le jeune Comte le foudroya du regard. Il se maudissait en lui-même d'avoir autant bu. En même temps, c'est la faute de cette stupide soirée organisée par Elizabeth et sa mère. Au milieu des festivités, avec d'autres nobles, il avait joué à qui boirait le plus de verre. Bien entendu, il avait perdu et Sebastian avait du le ramener au manoir. Mais entre temps, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il soupira à en faire pleurer les anges et fixa le démon.

_ Très bien, commença Ciel. Toutefois je te préviens, tu ne me toucheras pas ! Il est hors de question que tu me… bref ! Tu as compris. Alors maintenant couche-toi sur le lit, et pas sur moi.

Sebastian s'exécuta tout en ayant la crainte que son maître lui fasse une entourloupe.

Ciel se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains descendirent sur le pantalon du majordome et commencèrent à le dégrafer.

_ Je sens que je vais le regretter, lâcha le jeune Comte tout haut.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Pas moi.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**

**_Alors ? Ca vous donne envie ou pas ?^^'_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Je constate agréablement que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre :D_**

**_S-Lay L. : XD ah ben, je crois que j'ai fait une heureuse^^ j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ;p  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Eh bien eh bien ! Excitée comme une puce, toi, non ? :p 6 mois d'abstinence pour un démon ! Dur hein ! Mais attention à Ciel... il faut voir comment il va réagir à cela...  
_**

**_Hanna : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que même l'intrigue principal sera un minimum de qualité...  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Oh ? Bonsoir Pauline ^^ je peux enfin mettre un "visage" sur ce pseudo alors :p j'espère que tu apprécieras dans ce cas :)  
_**

**_Tsukiko : Merci beaucoup^^ c'est trop d'honneur pour le sale rat que je suis^^' Il est vrai que c'est une entrée intéressante en la matière ;p et je te propose de lire la suite :D  
_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : XD t'inquiète pas, c'était marrant et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras (la suite :D).  
_**

**_aviva94 : Rooo, cela aurait pu se terminer ainsi :D mais attention ! Il ne faut crier victoire tout de suite :D Et ouais, je ne te le fais pas dire qu'il tient à son cher Bocchan :D  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci Mon Ange :) En espérant que tu vas apprécier cette suite :p  
_**

**_BisSenshi : Oui, je trouve aussi qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Et c'est une bonne question : est-ce que Ciel va-t-il enfin être tenté par son démon ?  
_**

**_Je suis gentille, je vous publie direct la suite :D_**

**_Maintenant, bonne lecture bande de petites perverses :p_**

* * *

Ciel hésitait encore et cessa son action.

Sebastian grimaça et le foudroya du regard.

_ Pourquoi vous arrêtez en si bon chemin ? Moi qui me sentais en forme…

Le jeune garçon rougit et baissa les yeux sur l'antre jambe du démon. Il soupira.

_ Tu devrais avoir honte !

_ Oh non ! Je me délecte de votre gêne !

Ciel prit une position un peu plus confortable et passa sa main sous le sous-vêtement, faisant lâcher un petit grognement de plaisir au démon. Il commença alors de longs va-et-vient sur cette protubérance plus qu'enflée. L'œil saphir étudia Sebastian qui rejetait la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche à semi-ouverte.

_ J'ai l'impression de dompter un animal, lâcha méchamment le jeune garçon.

Sebastian le regarda dans l'œil, haletant.

_ Vous éduquez un animal en le masturbant, vous ?

Un rictus de dégout apparut aux lèvres du jeune noble et il resserra sa prise en tordant ce dard.

Sebastian lâcha un cri aigu entre la douleur et le plaisir.

_ Je les fouette jusqu'à qu'ils obéissent ! Cracha Ciel. Mais avec toi, il faut te faire couiner et te faire jaillir pour que tu puisses être obéissant et docile !

_ Aaaah ! Oui, il faut savoir utiliser les bons instruments de torture, Mon Maître !

Dans un élan de violence, Ciel attrapa le cou de son démon tout en continuant de le manualiser. Il eut un sourire victorieux et sadique. Il admira la lueur de soumission dans les yeux du majordome alors qu'il haletait et gémissait.

Sebastian bougea les hanches, intimant plus de vitesse et de frictions. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux en se sentant envahir par l'extase tandis que Ciel accédait à sa requête muette.

_ Ah Bocchan. Comme vous me faites du bien.

_ Ben moi ça me donne envie de vomir.

Le démon ricana.

_ Vous mentez.

_ Bien sur que non.

Voulant encore prouver sa position de dominant, Ciel fit complètement basculer Sebastian sur le dos, le gardant allonger. Le démon n'avait d'autre choix que de le regarder en face. Le jeune garçon l'étudia en train d'haleter et de lâcher de temps à autre des gémissements.

_ Si vous mentez. Vous savez, je sens vos hormones et votre anatomie.

L'œil saphir perdit de sa confiance et grimaça.

_ Tu te fais idées ! Je n'en ai aucunement envie !

Le démon sourit et passa ses mains sur les frêles cuisses de son contractant en les serrant sensuellement.

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher !

_ Non, vous m'avez dit de ne pas faire une chose dont je suis censé comprendre. Je pourrai une fois de plus jouer avec les mots et tourner la situation à mon avantage. Mais non.

Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux et sourit tandis que Ciel continuait de produire ses mouvements de vient-et-vient sur son dard. Les iris rouges brillèrent, dévorant du regard le jeune garçon.

_ Vous ne voulez pas que je vous pénètre, c'est surtout ça que vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul le silence lui répondit… et une tête bougonne.

Sebastian ricana.

_ Je ne vous ferai pas cela dans ce cas.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu me touches de quelques façons déplacées tout court, trancha Ciel.

Ce dernier renfonça ses ongles dans l'anatomie dressée. Le démon lâcha un cri suraigu et se cambra. Il se mit à haleter en fixant son contractant. Il vit très bien que le jeune garçon rougissait à cette vue si incommode.

_ Pourquoi souris-tu de la sorte ?

Un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.

_ Cela m'excite de vous regarder en train de manualiser et de rougir face au plaisir que vous me prodiguez. Je sens hélas que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

_ Ben tant mieux ! Lâcha Ciel. Je commence en avoir marre et j'ai mal au poignet !

Le démon éclata de rire.

_ Oh mon pauvre Bocchan. Si vous voulez, je peux me charger de cette corvée dont vous vous chargez.

Ciel arrêta et croisa les bras. Il leva un sourcil, peu convaincu.

_ Tu vas te finir ? Demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

Sebastian grimaça, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son contractant enlève directement sa main. Puis, il sourit.

_ Oui, je vais m'en charger moi-même.

Ciel se dégagea et ne put se retenir d'essuyer sa main sur la couverture. Alors qu'il se sentait enfin libéré, Sebastian vint sur lui, toujours le pantalon ouvert et le sous-vêtement dégagé. Le dard pointait dangereusement vers le visage juvénile. Le jeune garçon roula des yeux.

_ Je croyais que tu t'en chargerais toi-même.

_ Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous sur moi ?

Le démon eut un sourire pervers. Il se baissa tout en respirant son odeur et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

Ciel frémit sans le vouloir.

_ J'ai besoin de votre contribution. La tâche sera bien moins douloureuse que de me masturber, Bocchan. Je vous promets que je ne vous pénétrerai pas.

Le jeune garçon rougit et attrapa le visage de son majordome afin d'étudier les traits de son visage, cherchant une quelconque plaisanterie.

_ Que veux-tu, démon ?

Le sourire narquois s'étendit, laissant apparaître quelques crocs.

_ Ah ! On dirait que vous êtes enclin à discuter ! Mais n'ayez crainte. Il suffit que vous soyez allongé, sans votre corsaire et sans votre sous-vêtement.

_ Que… ?

_ Chut, coupa Sebastian en mettant un doigt sur les petites lèvres. Je vous jure que je ne serai pas en vous. Alors laissez-moi faire, faites-moi confiance.

Soupirant de lassitude, Ciel s'allongea en fixant le démon.

_ Je te préviens Sebastian, si tu tentes _ça_, je ferai appel au pacte, est-ce bien clair ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le démon qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, je vous le promets.

_ Bien ! Maintenant dépêche-toi !

Sebastian sourit.

_ Je suis heureux que vous vouliez sentir mon désir rapidement !

_ Oh merde Sebastian !

Le majordome sourit et avec des gestes précis et experts, il enleva le corsaire et le sous-vêtement du Comte. Ce dernier n'avait que sa chemise, ses guêtres et ses chaussures. Par instinct, il croisa les cuisses et cacha son intimité avec ses mains.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Non, non, écartez les cuisses.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L. : Ratlalala ! Tu es irrécupérable XD Et oui, il lui retombe dessus après... est-ce que Ciel va-t-il vraiment se laisser faire ?_**

**_mangakadu14 : Je pense oui^^ M'enfin, c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir, et celui du démon ;p_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Merci et la voici :D_**

**_Laboon : Je sais, je sais. Mais bon la suite arrive bien vite :D_**

**_aviva94 : Oui, c'est déjà mieux que rien, après, faut voir ce que Ciel en pense. Et pour cela, je te propose de lire ce chapitre :)_**

**_BisSenchi : Ah ben ça oui, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée dessus à lui faire dire des conneries^^ Pour le reste, voici la suite._**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Je suis de ton avis^^' Mais bon, Ciel prend sur lui et ça aide d'être soul !_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Mais non, ça vous fait baver ;p_**

**_Ce n'est pas Noël certes, mais je décide encore de vous servir la suite, bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

Ecarquillant l'œil d'horreur, Ciel se releva d'un coup. Toutefois, une seule pression de la main du majordome sur son buste suffit à le rallonger. Le jeune noble cria néanmoins :

_ Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais PROMIS que tu ne ferais pas _ça _!

Sebastian soupira d'exaspération.

_ Bien sur. Je vous demande juste d'écartez les cuisses afin que vous puissiez le bloquer ensuite.

Ciel leva un sourcil.

_ Hein ?

_ Ecartez et je vous montre.

_ Non.

_ Bocchan, si je ne respecte pas votre demande, vous pourrez faire appel au pacte, maintenant, écartez.

Tout en disant cela, il lui prit les mains et laissa apparaître son anatomie qui était levée elle aussi.

Ciel ferma les yeux tandis qu'il écartait timidement ses cuisses.

Le démon ne put se retenir de passer sa langue sur les lèvres. De ses mains, il baissa un peu plus son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il plaça son dard entre les cuisses du jeune garçon, juste en dessous des protubérances de ce dernier.

Ciel émit un petit couinement de surprise.

Sebastian se baissa et respira son odeur une fois de plus. Il se mit vers on oreille.

_ Serrez vos cuisses.

Le jeune garçon obéit et déglutit difficilement en sentant cette grosseur entre. Par contre, il entendit Sebastian soupirer d'agrément.

_ Aaah ! Qu'il est bon de sentir votre chaleur. Maintenant laissez-moi faire.

Il commença alors des mouvements de va-et-vient. Ses mains étaient placées de chaque côté du visage de son contractant. Il accélérait la cadence profitant de cette occasion de ne pas être en lui. Il fixait avec amusement et désir l'objet de ses songes.

Ciel serra les dents tandis que Sebastian bouger comme un forcené. De temps à autre, il sentait l'extrémité du dard buter contre sa peau, pile poil dans la zone entre son pieu et son antre. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cela et avait hâte que le démon en finisse.

Une des mains du démon vint caresser le visage de son contractant retraçant ses formes. Il baissa sa tête, envoyant son souffle chaud sur ce visage de poupée.

L'œil saphir le fixait sans expression, ou du moins, il essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître. En effet, Ciel était mal à l'aise, il savait que son corps réagissait à celui de Sebastian et ce dernier le remarquait très bien au vu de son sourire satisfait.

_ Allez-vous résister encore longtemps ainsi ?

_ Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Cracha-t-il.

Sebastian sourit et sans préavis, il attrapa l'anatomie dressée de son contractant. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard noir et voulut se dégager.

_ Je ne te permets pas !

_ Je ne vous pénètre pas, répliqua-t-il.

Faisant écho à ses mouvements de butoir, il manualisa son jeune maître qui ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas gémir. Ciel serra les dents, mutilant sa joue. Rapidement, il commença à se la saigner.

Sebastian laissa échapper des cris orgasmiques, cambrant son corps tel un serpent. D'une main, il caressa le visage de Ciel, puis longea sa taille couverte de la chemise, puis les cuisses. Ses doigts revinrent bien vite vers sa fine bouche et il l'obligea à l'ouvrir. Il pénétra un doigt, l'englobant de salive et de sang. Il l'amena à sa propre bouche et dégusta cette saveur. Il se baissa et introduisit sa langue avec passion dans celle du jeune garçon.

Ciel lui laissa l'accès. Il entama un ballet endiablé avec le majordome, partageant ainsi son sang qui s'écoulait. Il gémissait de temps en temps et serra plus fort ses cuisses afin d'exciter un peu plus cette bête avide de stupre. Néanmoins, il sentait aussi que le démon avait accéléré ses mouvements sur son petit pieu. Son corps se mit à trembler et il lâcha des cris de plus en plus rapprochés et forts. Après quelques minutes interminables, il se libéra dans la main du majordome.

Souriant, Sebastian approcha sa main souillée à sa bouche et gouta cette substance blanchâtre.

_ Vous êtes si délicieux Bocchan.

Il lui infligea de nouveau coups de butoir, l'excitant d'autant plus. Il allait lui aussi rendre les armes dans peu de temps. Il se baissa de nouveau et partagea un nouveau baiser passionné, tout en se sentant compressé entre ces divines cuisses.

_ Aaaah !

Sebastian avait rejeté la tête en arrière tandis que Ciel l'avait mordu au cou. Le démon se déversait et soupirait d'aise. Il resta un moment dans cette position, témoignant de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

Ciel se laissa tomber et fixa alors d'un œil mauvais le majordome.

_ Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, non ?

Le démon le regarda et ricana.

_ Bien sur.

Il s'enleva et aperçut que son Jeune Maître se cachait avec le dessus de lit. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Au lieu de sourire bêtement, lança Ciel, laisse-moi seul.

Le jeune garçon rencontra les iris rouges, brillantes.

_ Cela fait la deuxième fois que vous m'autorisez à vous toucher, remarqua le démon.

_ Et ?

_ Comme dit le dicton : jamais deux sans trois. Au bout de la troisième, je pense qu'on arrêtera de compter.

Ciel le foudroya du regard.

_ Oh que non Sebastian, ne rêve pas. Déjà tu ne m'as pas vraiment touché, et en plus, c'est exceptionnel car d'une je suis soûl et de deux, pour que tu arrêtes de m'harceler sexuellement à longueur de journée !

_ A longueur de journée ?

_ Je vois très bien comment tu me regardes, démon !

Sebastian éclata de rire.

_ Bien sur, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, mais ce n'est pas du harcèlement.

_ Je veux que tu arrêtes !

Le majordome soupira, exaspéré.

_ Comme vous voudrez.

Ciel le regarda du coin de l'œil.

_ Bon sinon, c'est bon ? Tu vas arrêter de m'embêter maintenant ?

_ Oui Bocchan.

_ Tant mieux.

Ciel se drapa du dessus de lit et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, il attrapa le journal.

_ Au fait, et avant que je n'oublie, je voulais te parler de quelque chose aussi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps avec la soirée et tous ces empêchements.

Sebastian leva un sourcil.

_ Quoi donc ?

Ciel lui présenta le quotidien, en montrant une page précise.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Je sais^^ merci :)_**

**_S-Lay L : Oui, c'est cela XD d'où mes guillemets quand je parlais de "lemon" pour ça ;p Pour l'histoire sanglante, je te laisse lire..._**

**_aviva94 : Oui en effet, mais bon, Ciel ne le demandait pas forcément (mais il était bourré, il a une excuse XD)._**

**_Yuki-sama50 : Mais je suis une gentille auteure, voyons XD Ah ben cool alors. Bonne chance pour tes révisions (moi je commence ceux des partiels T_T)._**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Ah, c'est une bonne question ! Est-ce que Ciel l'aime... Sebastian l'a quand même violé durant leurs premières fois, mais bon, il peut très bien aussi développer un syndrome de Stockholm._**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : XD oui je commence à comprendre ;p J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, d'ailleurs, normalement, on va enfin pénétrer dans l'intrigue._**

**_Par ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous dire un truc, c'est la dernière fic que j'écris. Après, peut-être que vous me retrouverez avec des OS (et encore pas sure) ou avec des collaborations, mais sinon, voilà, c'est mon dernier projet^^_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Le majordome remonta son pantalon, l'agrafa et prit le journal que lui tendit son maître. Il parcourut rapidement les lignes.

_ Une bête qui sévit à Woodbridge ? Si je ne m'abuse, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela figure dans les journaux… mais seulement à titre de faits divers.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ En effet. Il y a déjà eu une quinzaine de victime en moins de six mois.

_ Oui, c'est écrit, répliqua Sebastian avec un grand sourire.

Ciel s'offusqua et attrapa un oreiller qu'il lança sur le majordome. Ce dernier n'eut même pas à bouger pour éviter le projectile.

_ Bocchan, si je puis me permettre…

_ … il a le toupet de dire ça en plus !

_ … pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à ce cas ? Continua-t-il en ignorant la remarque.

Essayant de se cacher au mieux, Ciel remit son sous-vêtement et son pantalon sans tomber, du moins essayer car l'équilibre, ce n'était pas trop ça.

Sebastian le regarda et s'approcha de lui.

_ Laissez-moi vous aidez…

_ Non ! Claqua Ciel.

Quelques minutes après, il remit enfin ses vêtements et s'assit sur un fauteuil tout en observant le démon qui attendait une réponse.

_ C'est un village éloigné et paumé. Ça me rappelle une certaine affaire du siècle dernier.

_ Oh, je vois. La Bête du Gévaudan.

Ciel acquiesça.

_ Exactement. Tout comme en France, le prétendu animal tue principalement des enfants. Toutefois, il existe quelques victimes adultes, hommes et femmes confondus.

_ Si c'est un animal, continua Sebastian, et de plus un carnassier, il est normal qu'il s'en prenne aux plus faibles si je puis dire. Les enfants et les personnes fragiles sont des cibles idéales. Cette bête mourra tôt ou tard ou il y aura une battue.

Ciel sourit et éclata de rire, le genre de rire hypocrite et victorieux.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous ne pensez pas que cela s'agisse d'un animal ?

_ Je ne sais absolument rien ! Mais je sais que le cas de la Bête du Gévaudan est entouré de mystère. Il paraît qu'ils ont tué cet animal, mais il n'y a aucune preuve tangible. De plus, on retrouve plus ou moins le même contexte : une région reculée forestière.

_ Vous pensez que cette bête vit encore ?

Ciel hocha les épaules.

_ Pas la moindre idée. Mais en te côtoyant, je me dis qu'il peut bien avoir d'autres bestioles bizarres de ton genre ! Et j'ai la désagréable impression que Sa Majesté va m'envoyer enquêter dessus.

_ Dans mon genre ? C'est-à-dire à vouloir profiter de votre joli corps ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Le jeune garçon le fixa d'un air blasé, insistant bien.

_ Vous n'avez aucun humour, Bocchan.

_ Tu crois que j'ai envie de rire là ?

Sebastian soupira.

_ Non, vous êtes d'humeur boudeuse plutôt. Soit, revenons à notre affaire. Alors, oui, il se pourrait que cela soit une créature étrange… ou tout simplement un animal enragé. Vu que c'est justement une région reculée, il n'est pas rare que certains animaux soient malades. Dans ce cas, il meurt dans les deux semaines, si c'est la rage. Mais s'il mord d'autres animaux carnassiers, ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Ou une raison toute simple, que c'est un humain qui commet ces crimes. Les corps ont-ils été autopsiés ?

_ Je ne sais pas non plus. Et je te ferai remarquer, qu'au Gévaudan, ces français pensaient aussi à un loup enragé. Ça a duré treize ans tout de même.

Sebastian se pinça distraitement le menton, semblant réfléchir.

_ Dans ce cas… vous avez probablement raison et vous risquez de recevoir une lettre de la Reine.

Ciel soupira et passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux. Puis, il tâta le nœud de son cache-œil et l'enleva. Il le déposa sur la table de nuit. Puis, il déposa ses bagues à côté.

_ Encore une affaire loufoque en perspective, se plaignit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Sebastian sortit une chemise de nuit et la déposa près du jeune noble.

_ Voyons Bocchan, bien sur que non. Et puis, vous aimez avoir un prétexte afin de pallier à vos études et aux devoirs que JE vous donne.

Le jeune garçon laissa tomber sa chemise à terre, dévoilant en même temps son torse fin et laiteux. Le démon ne se priva pas pour le regarder longuement. Malheureusement, ce fut court car Ciel se hâta de cacher son corps.

Il se leva et délassa ses Richelieu.

_ En même temps, reprit le jeune noble, les cours sont de plus en plus ennuyants et tes devoirs sont juste abominables, comme toi.

Une fois enlevée, il déboutonna ses guêtres pour baisser son corsaire.

Sebastian ramassa les affaires et les plaça dans un panier à linge.

_ Je vais commencer à me vexer, Bocchan, fit remarquer le majordome.

_ Tant mieux.

Le démon lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Je vous prierai néanmoins d'avoir un peu plus de respect, non pas pour le majordome mais pour le démon.

Ciel tiqua et fixa son interlocuteur. En effet, ses iris brillaient et son aura maléfique se propageait encore. Cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon sentit la peur le prendre. Essayant de ne pas se laisser décontenancer, il se faufila entre les couvertures.

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi je réagis comme ça, se défendit le jeune noble.

Sebastian ricana, dévoilant en même temps ses longues canines. Il s'approcha de son contractant et se baissa sur lui afin d'être seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ Pourtant, vous avez aussi aimé ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Ciel rougit et remua, mal à l'aise.

_ Je ne veux plus y penser. Tu devrais être satisfait, démon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

_ Pas vraiment, mais je m'en contenterai hélas.

Il tira la langue et lécha les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Ciel se laissa faire, puis, il se jeta sur la bouche du démon, l'embrassant avec passion. Après plusieurs secondes, il se détacha et fixa Sebastian.

_ C'est bon ? Tu peux me laisser dormir maintenant ? Il faut que je décuve…

Le démon sourit et se retira, satisfait visiblement.

_ Bien entendu.

_ Et si une lettre…

_ Reposez-vous Bocchan. Je vous réveillerai si la Reine vous a envoyé une quelconque missive.

Ciel soupira et ferma les yeux.

_ Bonne nuit, My Lord.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_aviva94 : Il l'embrasse pour qu'il la ferme, nuance XD Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Enfin, ça va être rigolo ahah_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Merci^^ Ah ben ça... à voir plus tard ;p_**

**_S-Lay L : "Et pan dans ta gueule" Tu me vends du rêve XD Ah pour le reste, nous saurons au cours du temps ;p (suspens intense XD)_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci et ouais ben, un démon possessif (et peut-être amoureux qui sait) ben c'est vite pathétique^^ Oui c'est ma dernière car hélas, je sens que je n'ai plus de bonnes imaginations..._**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Non mais toi X'D sérieux, mais j'ai ri XD on dirait que tu as pris des substances illicites, le "ho-hi" m'a tué X'D Merci beaucoup et... voici la suite :D_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

_ Bocchan, il est heure de vous réveiller.

Ciel soupira et se retourna en apercevant les rayons du soleil transpercés la pièce.

_ Vous avez reçu une lettre de la Reine, comme vous l'avez prévu.

Le jeune noble ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Il tourna la tête et fixa Sebastian en train de sourire et de lui tendre la fameuse lettre. Il remarqua que le majordome ne la présentait pas dans un plateau, mais la tenait entre ses doigts.

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Il savait que l'autre voulait un prétexte pour quémander une approche tactile. En échange, il tendit la paume et attendit que le démon vienne déposer la lettre.

Ils s'échangèrent un lourd regard rempli de sens et Sebastian posa la missive et enleva ses doigts en prenant soin de caresser le majeur et l'annulaire du jeune garçon.

Ciel soupira et serra vivement la lettre pour ensuite l'ouvrir. Il la parcourut, lisant silencieusement tandis que son majordome le fixait, attendant sa réaction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre et Ciel soupira.

_ Nous partons pour une durée indéterminée dans le comté de Suffolk. Nous serons hébergés dans le manoir du Vicomte de Woodbridge. Sa Majesté souhaite que j'arrête cette bête, de préférence que je l'attrape vivante, sinon morte.

_ Vous ne semblez pas enchanté, remarqua le diable. Pourtant n'est-ce pas vous hier soir qui vouliez partir pour pallier à vos études ?

Ciel rougit légèrement en pensant à une autre partie de la soirée mentionnée…

_ Je suis bien aise d'éviter cette torture administrée par tes soins… néanmoins, faire un chasseur ne m'enchante guère.

_ Voilà une nouvelle chose encore ! Se moqua le majordome. Vous n'aimez plus chasser maintenant ?

_ Pas les monstres ! S'écria Ciel. Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'un, rajouta-t-il en murmurant.

Sebastian soupira et posa brutalement ses deux mains sur le matelas, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son contractant. Son aura se répandit de nouveau et ses iris brûlaient.

_ Je vous ai déjà averti d'éviter d'avoir un tel comportement face au démon ! Cracha Sebastian d'une voix gutturale.

Ciel pâlit et grimaça.

_ Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Me violer encore ?

_ Ne soyez pas stupide ! Et ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

_ Deux fois ! S'offusqua le Comte.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Jamais deux sans trois, n'est-ce pas Bocchan ? Provoqua-t-il en frottant son nez contre celui du jeune garçon qui était devenu blanc comme neige.

Ciel le bouscula et sortit de son lit en un bond. Il pointa du doigt la bête au rictus grimaçant.

_ Je te l'interdis ! Ose me faire cela et j'invoque le pacte !

En une fraction de seconde, Ciel se retrouva plaqué contre le mur avec Sebastian collé à lui. Ce dernier avait toujours ce détestable sourire et son aura semblait emprisonner le jeune garçon comme des tentacules ou des cordes. Le démon caressa la joue de son contractant du bout des doigts, l'examinant.

_ Vous dites que vous n'avez pas peur de moi, mais regardez comme vous tremblez. Vous m'appartenez. Toutefois…

Sebastian s'écarta, laissant Ciel et son aura disparut, ainsi que son aspect terrifiant.

_ … je vous ai promis que plus jamais je n'aurai de gestes déplacés envers vous à moins que vous me l'accordiez, rajouta-t-il. Maintenant, et vu que vous avez compris où je voulais en venir, je vais vous préparer avant de partir pour Woodbridge.

Ciel s'épousseta et redressa la tête, redevenant le Comte fier qu'il fût. Il s'avança et tira sur la cravate de Sebastian. Il plongea son regard vairon dans celui sanguin du monstre.

_ Toi aussi fais attention, Sebastian. Enfin, habille-moi, donne-moi à manger et je te laisse t'occuper des préparatifs pour débusquer cette bête !

Sans préavis, il déposa ses lèvres sur celui du démon. Il se retira quelques secondes après et il se heurta au regard moqueur de son vis-à-vis.

_ Vous n'êtes pas croyable, fit celui-ci. Vous me repoussez, me criez dessus et l'instant d'après, vous m'embrassez. Vous jouez avec le feu et surtout, vous tentez le diable !

Ciel hocha les épaules et afficha un regard vide.

_ Je sais, répondit-il. Mais j'ai pris cette habitude depuis ces derniers mois. Ça a l'air de te calmer pour un temps et tes lèvres ne sont pas si désagréables que cela.

Sebastian eut un sourire pervers et victorieux.

_ Je peux vous montrer d'autres choses plus agréables avec mon corps, Jeune Maître.

Le jeune garçon lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Si c'est pour recevoir soit ta virilité, soit ta substance en moi, non merci ! Je m'en passerai bien. Maintenant, arrêtons de parler de ces cochonneries et hâtons-nous.

Sebastian se redressa en réajustant sa cravate, il souriait toujours. Il avait la sensation de gagner du terrain sur son contractant.

_ Cela sera fait selon vos désirs, Bocchan.

Tout en disant cela, il se dirigea vers son armoire.

_ Et bien, déclara-t-il, il fait un temps radieux, je vais pouvoir vous habiller avec cet ensemble que j'ai commandé tout récemment pour vous.

Ciel se dirigea vers son lit en le regardant. Il s'assit en soupirant.

_ Soit, aller viens m'habiller comme si j'étais ta poupée, maugréa-t-il.

_ Ah si seulement c'était vrai, se plaignit le majordome.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Tu as fini de dire des bêtises ? Aller, dépêche-toi.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L : X'D oh que oui, pauvre poupée de Ciel^^' ça serait horrible entre les mains de ce pedobear^^  
_**

**_aviva94 : Oui, elles sont ambiguës et Ciel ne s'en rend pas trop compte... à trop tenter le diable, on récolte ce que l'on sème ;p  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Merci^^ Arf, je pense que beaucoup aurait peur de l'aura de ce démon^^  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Contente qu'elle te plaise ;p Bien sur qu'il a raison mais ça permet aussi à Ciel de dompter la bête de temps en temps, il l'embrasse pour qu'il soit plus malléable et éviter des problèmes... Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai déjà pensé à tout XD mais chut... tu verras plus tard ;p  
_**

**_Pamplea : XD ah ouais, j'ai même pas fait gaffe qu'il y avait cette phrase^^' m'enfin... on verra si la Bête s'en prend à Ciel :p Oui en effet, il commence à abdiquer, il s'en est passé des choses en six mois. Toutefois, il ne s'est pas donné totalement à lui, essayant d'avoir un minimum de fierté... et il ne doit surtout pas avoir peur du démon, il a assez vu ce que ça a donné durant la précédente enquête. Il essaye de prendre sur lui et de faire fi de la véritable nature du démon. XD ah la fameuse question... est-ce que Ciel est amoureux ? Et le sait-il ? Je ne peux que dire d'être patiente pour voir cela ;p Et sinon, oui, je vais arrêter. J'ai de moins en moins d'imagination et là encore, je trouve que je me répète souvent donc autant arrêter. Et j'aurai beaucoup de boulot l'an prochain... Merci de tes compliments. Après, pour Edenia, j'avais déjà eu l'idée de la faire réapparaître, mais seulement avec Undy et pas avec Ciel ou Sebastian (ou peu...). Merci encore :)  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Oui en effet, ils ne parlent que de ça... et garde cette observation de côté ;p Merci, j'espère qu'elle le sera encore plus quand ça va vraiment rentrer dans le vif du sujet._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Le noble s'examinait déjà depuis dix minutes dans la glace, étudiant sans cesse son ensemble sous l'œil songeur du démon. Ciel se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

_ Tu as déliré, non ?

Sebastian paraissait surpris.

_ Cela ne vous plait pas ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça mais disons que… ce n'est pas habituel. Surtout que tu me choisis toujours des trucs avec des froufrous alors là !

_ Je trouve que cela vous va à ravir et que cet ensemble s'accommode parfaitement avec le temps.

Ciel hocha la tête et devait avouer qu'il avait raison.

En effet, le jeune garçon possédait un habit tout à fait différent de ce qu'il portait d'habitude. Dans les tons d'ocre, le jeune noble se voyait chausser de hautes bottes aux allures de Richelieu. A la limite de ses genoux descendait son corsaire en tweed ocre et bordeaux. Une fine ceinture en cuir noir avec une large boucle en forme de corbeau aux ailes dépliées le cernait, cachant ainsi les bas de sa chemise en coton léger. Cette dernière ne possédait pas de manches, laissant ses bras découverts. Les extrémités se terminaient par des guipures ivoire. Par-dessus, un veston en cuir marron à la large encolure venait affiner sa taille avec l'aide d'un effet serre-taille au dos. Les boutons de nacre brillaient à la lumière. Un gros ruban en satin bordeaux était noué autour de son cou, montrant en exergue l'effet plissé de la chemise. Ses mains étaient cachées par des gants en coton noir, collant à ses doigts, ses bagues pouvaient donc lui allait parfaitement. Par ailleurs, sa bague au Diamant Hope était correctement callée pour une fois. Enfin, Ciel avait un nouveau cache-œil en cuir marron avec un système d'engrenage tissé dessus, réalisant ainsi une fantaisie peu commune.

_ J'ai aussi un nouveau haut-de-forme pour vous, rajouta le majordome tout sourire.

Son maître leva un sourcil, comme soucieux.

_ Tu as fait des dépenses, dis-moi !

Le démon avança de quelques pas et se baissa sur son contractant, à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de l'un et de l'autre.

_ Je n'ai payé que les matières premières, sinon, j'ai tout confectionné.

L'œil saphir se rétrécit de surprise.

_ Tu as cousu toi-même ? Tu as tout imaginé toi-même ? Questionna le jeune garçon à moitié étonné, à moitié dépité.

Le démon arborait un grand sourire narquois et hocha la tête.

_ Je connais votre corps par cœur, connaissant la moindre forme, la moindre imperfection, il m'était donc facile de concevoir les patrons. De plus, nous sommes dans un siècle de découverte et d'invention, je trouve que ces couleurs et ces extravagances le symbolisent !

Ciel déglutit difficilement.

Il savait en effet que le XIXème siècle ne cessait de s'améliorer en technologie, entrant doucement dans la Révolution Industrielle ainsi que d'autres découvertes d'ordre archéologique et trouvailles scientifiques et techniques. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon trouvait cet ensemble inapproprié pour une seule raison : c'était Sebastian qui l'avait réalisé. Et de sa propre bouche, il avait réalisé ces vêtements parce qu'_il le connaissait par cœur._ Ceci est tout simplement grossier, dégoutant et déplacé en sachant que c'est ce démon qui en est l'inventeur.

Le jeune noble soupira et rompit le contact visuel en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Il lui lança un regard en arrière.

_ Sebastian, à l'avenir, je souhaite que cela ne soit QUE Nina Hopkins qui s'occupe de ma toilette, pas toi.

Inutile de préciser que le majordome envoyait un regard noir sur son maître.

_ Et pour quelles raisons ?

_ Tu t'occupes déjà bien assez du manoir et de moi, pas besoin que tu te mettes à coudre mes vêtements. Nina est là pour ça.

Ciel aperçut que l'aura du démon commençait à se répandre, mais tout juste, comme si la bête voulait prendre sur lui le plus possible.

_ Mrs Hopkins serait-elle plus douée pour le démon que je suis ? Lança le diable avec une dentition pointue. Ou dites-vous cela parce que c'est justement moi qui l'aie réalisé ?

_ Aucune importance, envoya Ciel. Allons-y, Sebastian. En plus, je n'ai toujours pas mangé et je commence à avoir faim avec toutes tes bêtises !

Le majordome sourit vicieusement et s'avança à son tour, ouvrant la porte et invitant son jeune maître à le devancer.

_ Bien sur, My Lord. Allez-y, je vais apporter cela de suite. Installez-vous sur la terrasse. Le temps est doux et le soleil est tiède. Les domestiques n'ont pas fait de dégâts et les oiseaux de Finian chantent allégrement depuis les premiers rayons de soleil.

_ Pourquoi pas, s'avoua vaincu le jeune noble. Autant que j'en profite avant notre longue route. En parlant des domestiques, rajouta Ciel en déambulant dans le couloir, viennent-ils avec nous ?

_ J'ai pris la responsabilité de les laisser s'occuper du manoir en votre absence. On ne sait pas combien de temps vous devriez rester à Woodbridge afin de traquer cet animal, j'ai jugé juste de les laisser vivre ici et qu'ils essayent de prendre soin de votre demeure jusqu'à votre retour.

Ciel leva de nouveau un œil méfiant.

_ Dis plutôt que ta première idée est de vouloir rester seul à seul avec moi, démon.

_ Voyons Bocchan…

_ Je parle au démon, coupa Ciel en le regardant avec insistance.

Sebastian se figea puis, un large rictus apparut avec quelques dents pointues dépassant. Ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau.

_ On ne peut rien vous cacher.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et reprit sa marche en direction du jardin.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_mangakadu14 : En effet, l'action est longue à se mettre en place, mais il le faut afin de comprendre certaines choses, notamment la relation entre Ciel et Sebastian. Mais je te rassure, les choses vont commencer à bouger ;p Bon, je sais que c'est court mais je me rattrape ce soir avec trois chapitres :p_**

**_S-Lay L : Moi aussi (et encore, celle énoncée précédemment, n'est pas totalement sobre^^'). Ah qui sait ? Peut-être un démon ou tout simplement la Bête du Gévaudan qui a déménagé un siècle après en Angleterre XD_**

**_aviva94 : Oui en effet, j'aimerai l'avoir pour qu'il confectionne aussi mes vêtements (mais pas qu'il connaisse mon corps par coeur, je tiens à ma chasteté ahah). En même temps, ça se flaire à des kilomètres XD_**

**_BisSenchi : En effet, Sebastian est entreprenant, il n'a pas apprécié d'avoir été rejeté lors de la précédente mission. Et Ciel commence à flancher mais... tu verras^^'_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite alors :)_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Ah bon ? XD Il aime jouer avec le feu ou... autre chose :p Mais ouais, ce rythme, il risque de prendre cher ahah_**

**_coccinelle : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu apprécieras ces nouveaux chapitres :)_**

**_Bon, je vous annonce que j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire cette fic (il m'en reste encore et comportera entre les 30/40 chapitres). Donc, je vais commencer à reprendre mes habitudes d'avant, à savoir publier un peu plus souvent avec 2 ou 3 chapitres ;p_**

**_Et ce soir, je vous sers trois chapitres :D_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Le paysage passait à vive allure sous les yeux du jeune noble. Ses mains gantées étaient posées sur sa canne en carbone et au pommeau en argent massif arborant un décor en filigrane. Son nouveau haut-de-forme trônait sur sa tête, c'était du feutre amidonné marron entouré à sa base d'un ruban bronze où trois plumes de faisan étaient glissées. Des lunettes de soudeur marron, avec des décorations d'engrenage d'horloge ainsi que des verres teintées bleues, venaient agrémenter son couvre-chef.

_ Vous semblez vous ennuyer, remarqua le majordome.

Ciel daigna le regarder.

_ Nous avons six heures de route jusqu'à Cambridge, alors oui, je m'ennuie. D'autant plus que nous devrions voyager le reste du trajet en fiacre, je dois bien avouer que cela ne me dit rien.

_ Je vous aurai bien proposé d'y aller plus vite, mais cela risque d'être difficile avec vos bagages.

Le jeune Comte le foudroya du regard.

_ Je sais, maugréa-t-il.

Il remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Puis, il reprit sa position initiale en fixant le paysage, son œil se fit lourd à force de voir les étendues de conifères passer à toute vitesse. Le bourdonnement du train commençait aussi à le bercer. Enfin de compte, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il tomba de fatigue. Bien entendu, Sebastian le rattrapa au vol et enleva avec soin le haut-de-forme qu'il déposa avec la canne dans un coin de leur cabine. Avec des gestes précis et sans le réveiller, il l'installa correctement sur la banquette.

Le démon l'observa un petit moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Il enleva son frac noir et le posa sur le jeune garçon.

* * *

Ciel gémit légèrement, témoignant de son réveil brumeux. Il ouvrit son œil saphir, puis l'autre marqué. Le cache-œil s'était détaché durant son sommeil. Il se leva et s'aperçut que le frac de son majordome était sur lui, l'enveloppant. Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de rougir, par instinct, il tourna la tête afin de voir un quelconque sourire moqueur sur le visage du démon… qui n'était pas dans la cabine.

Le jeune garçon soupira et se demanda où pouvait bien être cet imbécile. Il remarqua aussi que la lumière avait baissé. En effet, le soleil se couchait doucement, se cachant peu à peu derrière des arbres plus petits et quelques fermes. Ciel tâta sa poche droite et sortit une montre à gousset.

Il était bientôt sept heures et demie du soir. Cambridge était leur terminus avant l'épreuve de deux jours de fiacre dans le fin fond d'une cambrousse de l'Angleterre de l'Est.

Avant tout, Ciel se préoccupait d'un problème plus important : où était parti son imbécile de majordome ?

_ Mais il est où bon sang, ronchonna-t-il en posant ses pieds au sol, tenant encore le frac entre ses mains.

Tout à coup, les portes coulissantes de sa cabine glissèrent et laissèrent place à Sebastian, en chemise et en veston. Les yeux carmin se posèrent sur le jeune humain.

_ Vous êtes enfin réveillé, commença-t-il. Pile à temps avant que le train ne s'arrête à Cambridge.

Ciel ne répondit pas et resserra sa prise autour du frac.

_ Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Cette réponse parut surprendre le démon au vu de son hochement de sourcil.

_ Je donnais des instructions aux garçons de train afin qu'il ressemble vos bagages, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident.

Les yeux démoniaques s'attardèrent sur la main sur sa veste en queue-de-pie. Ils se posèrent de nouveau sur le visage du jeune Comte, admirant la froideur de l'œil saphir et sa marque dans l'œil violet. Sebastian sourit et s'approcha de son contractant. Il prit au passage le cache-œil et l'attacha afin de masquer jalousement le signe qu'il adore.

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être inquiet, Jeune Maître. Je ne me suis absenté que dix minutes, sinon, je n'ai fait que de vous regarder dormir.

Ciel rougit et lâcha le frac, conscient que le démon jouait une fois de plus.

_ Je n'étais pas inquiet, mais suspicieux que tu te dérobes à ton office, contre-dit-il.

_ Bien sur, se moqua Sebastian.

Ciel regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre et vit cette fois-ci une ville. Le soleil descendait encore, laissant de grandes ombres apparaître.

Le train ralentit et un sifflet retentit, annonçant ainsi le terminus.

Le jeune Comte se retourna. Il rougit en ne s'attendant pas à voir Sebastian si près de lui, il était resté dans la même position.

_ Il faut descendre, fit-il afin de cacher sa gêne.

_ Bientôt, oui, souligna le majordome. Un hôtel près de la gare nous attend.

Ciel le fixa, suspicieux.

_ On ne part pas directement en fiacre ? Demanda-t-il.

Sebastian hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Nous partirons le lendemain, quand vous aurez bien dormi et nous entamerons le dernier voyage de deux jours. Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malade.

_ Hum. Soit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Du bout de ses doigts fins et pâles, Ciel testait le confort du matelas.

Le jeune garçon était en chemise de nuit et avait profité d'un bon repas préparé par son majordome qui s'était directement servi de la cuisine de l'hôtel.

_ Le lit ne vous sied guère ? S'inquiéta le domestique.

Les yeux vairons se posèrent sur lui puis, se dirigèrent sur la décoration de la chambre aux décors brocards.

_ Si ça va, ça devrait aller juste pour une nuit, répondit enfin le jeune noble en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Il s'étira et bailla. Il entendit marcher et ses yeux croisèrent le visage du majordome baissé sur lui. Il pouvait capter le souffle chaud sur son front, ainsi que quelques mèches ébène venant caresser ses joues. Ciel le scruta et remarqua ses yeux. Il les connaissait bien.

_ Non.

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec autorité, sans pour autant crier.

Sebastian cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

Ciel soupira et poursuivit.

_ Tes yeux qui brillent, ta proximité, ta façon de me regarder, je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire ! Et non, c'est non.

Le majordome se redressa, tout comme Ciel.

_ Ah, vous pensez que j'ai envie de vous, c'est cela ?

_ Ose prétendre le contraire.

_ J'ose le prétendre. Je n'ai pas TROP envie de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me contrôle. Je n'ai pas envie que vous passiez une nuit blanche à cause de moi et que cela vous donne un prétexte à être de mauvaise humeur. Non, non, non. Je ne préfère pas réveiller la bête qui est en vous.

_ C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! S'offusqua le jeune garçon en se mettant entre les draps.

Sebastian vint rabattre le reste et ne put s'empêchet de passer ses mains sur le tissu afin d'enlever les éventuels plis.

_ J'aime vous taquiner. Dormez bien, Jeune Maître.

Ciel ne répondit pas et se tourna, se cachant du majordome. Il entendit ce dernier souffler sur le chandelier et partir doucement afin de rejoindre le salon de la suite.

_ Sebastian.

Le susnommé se stoppa et tourna la tête, n'apercevant que le dos de son contractant.

_ Reste ici.

_ Oh ? Pourquoi donc ? Demanda le majordome en rebroussant chemin.

_ Tiens-moi juste compagnie cette nuit.

_ Donc je peux aller vous rej…

_ Ne rêve pas non plus ! S'écria le jeune garçon. Juste reste dans un coin de la chambre, comme tu le fais parfois quand mes nuits sont agitées.

Un des sourcils du majordome se leva.

_ Vous sentez que vous aller avoir des cauchemars.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

Ciel ne put retenir un tremblement que le démon perçut. En effet, depuis l'enquête sur la Rose Rouge, le jeune Comte pressentait quant il allait passer une mauvaise nuit. Bien que certains sujets de ces songes soient le démon, il demandait à son majordome de rester avec lui la nuit, se positionnant dans un coin de la pièce. Quand ce dernier dormait enfin, Sebastian le guettait et le réveillait s'il faisait un quelconque cauchemar.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Ciel était toujours autant tétanisé. Puis, il perçut le bruit de pas et une douce chaleur vint se presser contre ses lèvres.

Il avait recommencé. Il l'avait embrassé.

_ Je resterai près de vous, déclara le démon dont les yeux s'illuminaient dans l'obscurité. Dormez sans crainte, je veille sur votre sommeil.

Ciel le fixa, son œil maudit brillant lui aussi.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'embrasser, lança-t-il.

Il pourrait presque voir le sourire du diable.

_ Il semblerait que si car vous n'êtes plus crispé.

_ Tch.

Ciel se retourna de nouveau. Le démon ricana doucement et tapota la tête du jeune garçon. En fin de compte, il caressa ses cheveux et s'assit au bord du lit. Le jeune noble ne dit rien et se laissa border ainsi. De toute façon, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que le démon avait ce genre d'écart…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Ils étaient partis tôt et voilà que cela faisait une journée et demie que le fiacre parcourait les plaines de l'Est. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, le temps se rafraichissait. Sebastian avait donc donné une redingote en velours noir et bordeaux à son jeune maître. Ils avaient passé la nuit à Bury Saint Edmund et le jeune Comte avait lu les nouvelles du journal régional. Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu la vieille, le cadavre d'un enfant avait été retrouvé atrocement mutilé.

Actuellement, Ciel Phantomhive fixait l'extérieur en triturant sa bague au Diamant Bleu, la faisant sans cesse tourner. Le plissement de son front indiquait qu'il était préoccupait et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de traquer un animal fou.

Sebastian l'observait du coin de l'œil, dans un silence total… mais qui était bien pesant. Le majordome regarda l'extérieur à son tour, apercevant des nuages noirs menaçants, puis, il tira sa montre à gousset à regarda l'heure.

_ Nous devrions arriver dans moins de deux heures, déclara-t-il afin de rompre ce silence pesant.

Ciel ne répondit pas et continua inlassablement de tourner sa bague.

_ Jeune Maître ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Encore le silence.

Sebastian se rapprocha et se mit en face de lui, le scrutant. Ceci eut pour effet de faire tourner la tête du jeune garçon et son œil saphir se posa froidement sur le majordome.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il ? Répéta le majordome.

Ciel hésita à répondre puis :

_ Rien, je pensais c'est tout.

_ Des pensées peu agréables vu votre absence totale, remarqua le domestique.

Le jeune Comte hocha les épaules.

_ Peu importe. Je me demande quand on va arriver, le ciel n'est pas beau.

_ Nous arriverons à Woodbridge dans moins de deux heures, répéta de nouveau le majordome. Il se peut qu'un gros orage nous accueille d'ailleurs.

Le jeune garçon eut un léger frisson, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer nuit blanche en entendant le tonnerre. Il soupira et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage.

* * *

Comme l'avait annoncé le démon, ils entrèrent dans la ville avec une grosse averse et des éclairs flamboyants accompagnés de bruit de tonnerre claquant. Toutefois, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à Woodbridge même et le fiacre continua jusqu'à un château* datant du XVIème siècle, près de Sutton. De loin, il ressemblait à une grande ferme en brique rouge pourvu d'un toit en pente à tuile. A chaque extrémité de la façade principale, on distinguait deux ailes menues à l'allure de petits pavillons au toit pointu. Au centre, un autre, bien plus petit, faisait penser à un hall. Une aile fut rajoutée sur un des côtés de la bâtisse. De grandes cheminées triplettes montaient haut dans le ciel, laissant penser qu'il devait avoir cinq pièces principales, probablement plusieurs salles de séjour. De grandes baies vitrées positionnées symétriquement permettaient un grand éclairage en temps ensoleillé.

Ciel la fixa d'un mauvais œil.

_ Elle parait lugubre, remarqua-t-il tout haut.

Sebastian se prépara à sortir en voyant que le fiacre s'arrêter devant l'entrée principale.

_ Je pense que ce petit domaine doit être merveilleux en été, gratifia le majordome.

_ Hum.

Après quelques secondes, des domestiques vinrent à leur rencontre. Aussitôt, ils s'occupèrent des bagages tandis que le majordome de la maison leur ouvrit la porte, présenta un parapluie.

_ Messieurs, venez donc, la tempête n'est pas prête de se calmer, prévint-il.

Sebastian sortit aussi un parapluie de sous sa banquette et sortit à son tour, le dépliant. Ciel vint s'abriter dessous et ils se hâtèrent de rentrer au chaud.

Le vent et la pluie les martelaient et le bruit assourdissant parasita leur ouïe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sebastian referma le parapluie et un des domestiques le prit en charge, l'emmenant dans leur aile afin de les sécher. Le majordome des Phantomhive prit le haut-de-forme et la redingote. Une domestique s'avança et proposa de s'en occuper. Sebastian les lui donna.

L'autre majordome s'éclaircit la gorge.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge mûr, une petite moustache discrète et des favorites parfaitement lisses.

_ Je me nomme Victor, le majordome de la famille Wood**.

Ciel hocha un sourcil, surpris.

_ Je croyais que j'étais hébergé chez le Vicomte de Woodbridge ?

_ Laissez-moi vous expliquer, fit une autre voix.

Le Comte se tourna et aperçut un homme d'une trentaine d'année, bien soigné dans des habits carmins descendre un escalier droit. Il était imberbe, la peau lisse comme du marbre avec des yeux verts aux cheveux roux.

_Un irlandais ? _Se demanda Ciel.

L'homme vint vers lui en tendant la main. Le jeune garçon la lui serra en le dévisageant.

_ Je me nomme Arthur Wood, mais on me connait dans la haute société comme le Vicomte de Woodbridge. Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure, Comte de Phantomhive.

D'une main, il l'invita à le suivre, suivi de Sebastian et de l'autre majordome.

_ Vous devez être exténué, fit Arthur. Votre chambre est déjà prête, à vrai dire, je pensais que vous allez arriver plus tôt mais avec cette tempête, je me doutais bien que vous serez retardé !

_ Merci pour votre hospitalité, Vicomte.

_ Juste Arthur, reprit ce dernier en clignant de l'œil. Je ne suis pas un adepte de l'étiquette.

Après avoir monté les escaliers et déambulé dans de nombreux couloirs, Victor ouvrit la chambre de Ciel. Le Comte pénétra et regarda sa chambre. Pas aussi grande que la sienne, mais cela suffira pour son enquête. Il y avait une armoire, un mobilier sommaire mais suffisant ainsi qu'un grand lit deux personnes aux draps émeraude.

_ Vous avez votre propre salle d'eau, précisa Arthur.

Il se tourna vers Sebastian, puis vers son domestique.

_ Victor, veuillez montrer la chambre au majordome Phantomhive…

_ Pas besoin, coupa Ciel. Il reste avec moi.

L'œil saphir croisa le regard surpris des occupants de la pièce.

_ Je souhaite que mon majordome reste près de moi. De toute façon, je vois qu'il y a un fauteuil, ça lui sera bien suffisant.

Un petit silence, puis :

_ Comme vous voudrez, Comte, répondit Arthur. A moins que… puis-je vous appeler Ciel ?

Le susnommé hocha la tête.

_ Tant que vous ne le criez pas, oui, plaisanta-t-il.

Au début, cela laissa un froid, puis, Arthur se mit à rire.

_ Pas mal ! Je vous laisse prendre vos aises. Les domestiques ont déposé vos bagages près de l'armoire. Dans une heure nous dînerons. Vous devez avoir faim, non ?

_ Je suis affamé ! S'exclama Ciel.

_ Tant mieux, je vous ferai découvrir les plats régionaux et nous parlerons. Sur ce, à tout à l'heure. Vous pourrez sonner Victor afin qu'il vous montre la salle à manger.

* * *

* : Il existe vraiment, bien que je n'aie pas tout respecté…

** : Je me suis amusée avec ce nom car Woodbridge a eu un paléontologiste connu du nom de Searles Valentine Wood.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews **_

_**JuliaLoveKuro : XD merci **__** J'espère que tu apprécieras :p**_

_**rosalunamikaelis : Merci **_

_**BisSenchi : Ou pas hihihi !**_

_**My Sweety Angel : En effet, mais, pour une fois, il n'avait rien à cacher et c'est juste Ciel qui s'est pris le choux :p En effet, allons voir… car ça commence à stagner hihi**_

_**S-Lay L : Oui mais… tu verras que le jeune Comte se prend souvent la tête pour rien **__** XD Carrément ! Et puis même, personne n'est dupe au sujet du désir de la bête. Ah merde, pas faux, j'ai même pas fait gaffe^^' maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai une image d'Arthur un peu bizarre avec Ciel^^' Rooo, mais c'est bien **__** tu n'as pas mangé ? En effet, merci mais… flemme de corriger XD**_

_**Bon, en ce moment, j'ai des problèmes de connexion soit je suis à McDo, soit j'essaye de piquer la connexion des voisins XD bref, ça devrait aller vers le 9 donc… m'en voulais pas si je publie moins^^'**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Ciel s'assit sur le lit, enlevant ses chaussures rapidement. Il laissa Sebastian ranger ses affaires.

_ Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris, Bocchan.

_ Pour ?

_ Me laisser dormir ici, je pensais que vous allez vous jeter sur l'occasion pour me mettre le plus loin possible de vous.

Ciel soupira.

_ J'ai besoin de toi, expliqua-t-il. Mais dis-toi bien que je ne suis pas plus rassuré de te savoir dans la même pièce que moi. Toutefois, je préfère que tu t'occupes de moi et que tu sois près de moi. Sans compter que nous allons souvent nous coucher tard si nous traquons cette bête.

_ Oh, donc c'est pour cela.

_ Que cela ne te plaise ou non, c'est ainsi.

_ J'imagine bien sans compter que je vais devoir dormir sur le fauteuil.

Ciel se redressa et fixa son majordome qui finissait de tout ranger et mit les bagages au-dessus de l'armoire quant elles ne rentraient pas dans cette dernière.

_ De toute façon, reprit Ciel, tu te passes de dormir.

Sebastian se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Vous passez pour un tortionnaire… faire dormir un domestique sur le fauteuil ou bien…

_ Ou bien ? Encouragea Ciel.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que nos interlocuteurs aient compris ceci.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

Il continua de fixer son majordome qui arborait toujours son sourire. Puis, il rougit violemment, comprenant où l'autre voulait en venir.

_ Oh non ! Pas ça, soupira le jeune noble en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le lit.

_ Il semblerait que vous ayez compris, gratifia le majordome. A moins que… qu'avez-vous compris en fait ?

_ Eh bien que tu dors avec moi, donc peut-être une relation ambigüe. Ces derniers temps, c'est la mode avec toutes ces histoires de sodomites et d'homosexuels.

Il entendit le démon soupirer bruyamment.

_ Jeune Maître, si je puis me permettre, vous n'avez que treize ans. Bien que vous soyez un imminent aristocrate et un homme d'affaire hors-pair, le monde vous voit comme un enfant. Alors, on ne va pas penser aux premiers abords que vous dormez avec votre majordome pour batifoler… mais pour avoir un doudou ou remplacement de vos parents vu que vous êtes orphelin.

Ciel se redressa subitement et son visage avait pris une teinte cramoisie. Il se demandait par quoi commencer. D'une, il s'était fourvoyé. En effet, le commun des mortels verrait plutôt sa demande comme un enfant apeuré d'être seul… pas une histoire de coucherie. De plus, le démon insinuait encore qu'il n'avait que treize ans, donc un gamin censé être immature. En rajoutant cela, cet abruti lui rappelait que ces parents étaient décédés, donc il était seul et traumatisé et pour finir qu'il projetait une image parentale sur son majordome !

Et au vu de l'expression qu'affichait Sebastian, ce dernier semblait fort satisfait de sa petite tirade.

Ciel pointa du doigt sur lui.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Cracha le jeune Comte.

_ Dire quoi ?

_ Tout ce que tu as dit !

_ Vous préférez donc batifoler avec votre laquais ? C'est encore plus indécent que de me prendre pour votre père !

Cette fois-ci, la colère prit les entrailles du jeune garçon qui se leva, attrapa sa canne et frappa le démon au visage de toutes ses forces avec le pommeau.

La tête de Sebastian tourna sur le côté, une marque rouge apparut sur sa joue laiteuse. Le majordome regarda de nouveau son jeune maître qui lui envoya un regard de haine. Les iris rouges se mirent à briller. Elles exprimaient clairement un certain agacement.

_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de prononcer ce genre de chose ! Envoya Ciel en élevant la voix. Tu te poseras au pied du lit comme un chien ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de la soirée ! Et c'est un ordre ! Tu n'as en aucun droit de m'insulter, démon !

Sebastian grimaça et posa un genou à terre, la main sur le cœur.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ciel capta le timbre de sa voix froid et tranchant, sans compter le regard qu'il lui lançait.

_ Maintenant que les choses sont claires, reprit le Comte, viens me préparer. Change-moi avant que je dîne avec le Vicomte.

Le majordome hocha la tête et s'avança vers l'armoire, choisissant une tenue adaptée pour le temps frais tout en mettant en valeur le statut social de son maître.

Ciel le regarda du coin de l'œil et serra le pommeau de sa canne.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Quant il fut enfin vêtu convenablement, Sebastian avait fait sonner le majordome du petit château. Ce dernier avait mené Ciel dans la salle à manger, suivi discrètement par le démon qui le fixait sans cesse.

Ils étaient à table depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes. Les sujets étaient nombreux jusqu'à que le Comte ramène ce qui l'amenait ici.

_ Arthur, j'aimerai savoir un peu plus de choses sur cette bête.

Le Vicomte reposa sa fourchette et soupira.

_ Normal, vous êtes là pour ça après tout. Par quoi commencer, elle sévit depuis bientôt huit mois.

_ Huit mois ? S'étonna Ciel. Pas six ?

Arthur hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ D'autres attaques ont eu lieu mais on ne sait pas à qui les attribuer. Au début, juste un accident, mais on en doute à présent. La bête tue nos gens depuis tout ce temps, elle laisse parfois quelques blessés quand d'autres hommes se trouvent dans les parages par pur hasard. Un hôpital a été ouvert dans Woodbridge afin de prendre soin des blessés.

_ Il y a eu combien de victimes alors ? Demanda Ciel. Blessées et mortes ?

_ Pour le moment, quinze blessés et vingt-trois morts.

_ Ah ce point ?

_ Oui, les journaux ne disent pas tout, peut-être les plus démembrés histoire de faire peur. Cette bête doit être énorme selon les dires des survivants et des marques qu'on a retrouvées.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Les blessés parlent d'un animal aussi grand qu'un cerf et aussi gros qu'une vache. Il semblerait qu'elle possède une rangée d'épines noires sur le dos, ressemblant vaguement à un loup.

Ciel fronça les sourcils.

_ Ça me rappelle bien trop la Bête du Gévaudan.

_ N'est-il pas ? Renchérit le Vicomte. Il y a bien trop de choses qui indiquent qui pourrait s'agir du même animal… mais à un siècle d'écart.

Le jeune garçon soupira.

_ Vous avez commencé à organiser quelque chose ou pas ?

_ Plusieurs battues ont eu lieu. Toutefois, on ne tue que des loups normaux, pas de bête. J'ai donné l'ordre d'arrêter de tuer ces pauvres animaux vu qu'on sait que ce n'est pas un loup.

_ Mais si ce n'est pas un loup, qu'est-ce donc ?

_ Un monstre. Un horrible monstre. Sur l'une des victimes, on a relevé la trace d'une dent de trente centimètres environ, elle doit peser dans les cinq cent livres*.

_ Cinq cent livres ! Donc, vous avez autopsié les corps. Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ? Pas de poils ? Des restes de griffes ou de dents ?

Arthur hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Rien de tout cela. Les seules preuves que nous avons sont les victimes ainsi que quelques empreintes. Qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que nous connaissons !

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Arthur fixa son majordome.

_ Victor, apporte-moi mon carnet de croquis.

Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement et partit prestement de la pièce.

_ Vous l'avez dessinée ? Demanda Ciel intrigué.

_ J'aime observer la nature et classer les différentes plantes, ainsi que la faune sauvage. Depuis que les attaques ont commencé, on m'a rapporté que des traces y figuraient souvent. Les fois où je suis allé sur place, je les ai reproduites.

Ciel acquiesça.

_ Et vous n'avez pas tenté de suivre ces traces ?

_ Eh bien… on essaye mais à chaque fois, on les perd de vue dans la forêt. Impossible de la repérer avec les feuilles et les branchages. Même nos chiens n'arrivent pas à la flairer et pourtant, il y en a des vêtements réduits en charpie !

Victor réapparut et donna le petit carnet. Arthur l'ouvrit et chercha la bonne page, une fois fait il le donna à Ciel qui l'attrapa.

Le jeune Comte écarquilla son œil, surpris de cette empreinte cela ne ressemblait en rien à de ce qu'il connaissait.

_ Comme vous voyez, reprit Arthur, la patte possède des caractéristiques d'un prédateur, plus précisément celui d'un chat, ou d'un lion. On distingue les quatre coussinets ainsi que…

_ Oui, oui, je vois, coupa Ciel afin qu'il vienne au fait. Mais c'est quoi ces trucs ? Demanda-t-il en montrant des espèces d'excroissances.

_ C'est ce qui est étrange. Les empreintes possèdent une phalange en plus, situé au sol, et non en tant qu'ergot. Il est anormalement long, comme celui d'un rongeur ou d'un primate. De plus, vous voyez que chaque coussinet est précédé par ses excroissances allongées, j'en ai déduit que c'était les griffes.

_ C'est immense, souffla Ciel interloqué par ses pattes.

Arthur hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation.

Sebastian regardait par derrière l'épaule de son maître, observant en silence.

_ Si vous voulez, proposa le Vicomte, je peux vous emmener demain voir les blessés ainsi que les deux derniers cadavres que nous n'avons pas encore mis en terre.

Le Comte acquiesça.

_ Volontiers. J'aimerai voir les corps de plus près, voyant leur blessure accompagné du rapport du médecin.

_ Néanmoins, j'espère que vous avez l'estomac accroché.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Pourquoi ?

Arthur parut gêné.

_ Vous êtes encore jeune et l'une des deux victimes… même moi je me suis en allé pour vomir.

_ Bien que je paraisse jeune, reprit le Comte vexé, j'ai élucidé plus d'une enquête que Sa Majesté m'a confié. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses ignobles.

Arthur soupira et sembla sincèrement gêné.

_ Une des deux victimes a été complètement déchiquetée. Il manque des morceaux et certains de ses organes ont été préservés dans le formol afin d'étudier le tranchant des dents et des griffes de cet animal.

Ciel prit une gorgée de vin, voulant cacher son malaise. Il le reposa et resta pensif.

_ Je vois. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, je souhaite tout de même les voir, même si elles sont coupées en petits morceaux.

_ Entendu. Maintenant, que dites-vous si on parlait d'autres choses ? Proposa Arthur. Parlez-moi de Londres, comment est-elle maintenant ? Et les gens ? Oh ! Et les théâtres, il paraît qu'il y a de nombreuses pièces qui s'y produisent.

Ciel sourit en coin et commença à lui répondre, voulant lui aussi ne pas rester dans cette atmosphère glauque.

* * *

* : 225 kilos en gros.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Sebastian referma la porte de la chambre et se retourna vers son maître.

_ Vous avez l'habitude de voir des choses ignobles, n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-il à se moquer. En effet, votre estomac reste bien accroché quant il voit des organes éparpillés un peu partout.

Ciel lui fit volte-face, blême.

_ Attention, Sebastian. Ne t'avise pas à me mettre de nouveau en colère. De plus, je t'ai formellement interdit de parler lors de cette soirée ! Une fois de plus, tu me désobéis ! Sale vermine !

Le majordome s'agenouilla aussitôt, se positionnant en temps que dominé.

_ Veuillez me pardonner, je me tais.

Il se leva de nouveau, fixant Ciel.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se dévisager en silence puis, le jeune garçon vint s'assoir sur le lit.

_ Viens me changer, je voudrai dormir.

Dans un silence monacal, le majordome s'approcha et s'employa à la tâche. Il prit tout de même le temps de retirer un à un les habitats en touchant sa peau.

Ciel ne fit pas attention, histoire de ne pas encore se disputer avec lui. Cela le lassait.

Une fois que le majordome eut fini, le jeune noble se faufila entre les couvertures en gémissant d'épuisement. Il passa la main sur ses yeux, soupirant. Après quelques secondes dans le vague, il s'aperçut que la lumière était toujours allumée, sans compter le regard insistant de Sebastian.

Il le fixa.

_ Eteins les lumières. Et puis, ah oui, couche-toi en boule au pied du lit, envoya Ciel. Enlève ton frac et tes chaussures pour éviter de tout salir.

Les yeux luisirent légèrement, traduisant l'agacement du majordome. Toutefois, mâchoire serrée, il obéit. Il éteignit et se mit au pied du lit, en boule.

Ciel alla vers lui et lui tapota la tête.

_ C'est bien, brave bête. Dors bien Sebastian. Ahlala, tu me rappelles vraiment mon chien, c'est agréable. Sauf que lui, il était content de dormir à mes pieds.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se recoucha. Le jeune garçon soupira un fois de plus et se tourna sur le côté, prêt à s'endormir. Il entendait la pluie battre les volets avec frénésie. Puis une bourrasque de vent la frappa de plein fouet. Et cela continua ainsi en empirant.

_Ce n'est pas vrai_, se plaignit-il. _Il ne va quand même pas faire orage toute la nuit !_

Comme pour contredire ses paroles, un violent éclair déchira le ciel en éclairant la chambre malgré les rideaux. Tout cela accompagné d'un grand rebondissement de tonnerre. Surpris, Ciel lâcha un gémissement plaintif et se mit en position de fœtus tout en bouchant ses oreilles. Chaque coup le faisait trembler de peur, se cachant le plus possible sous la couette et l'oreiller.

_ Et votre chien, il faisait quoi là ? Lâcha une voix agressive. Il vous léchait la main ?

Ciel ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Il n'était pas sur de l'avoir vraiment entendu et il ne voulait pas se montrer si pathétique devant lui alors qu'il roucoulait juste avant.

Néanmoins, et doucement, il leva l'oreiller. Ses yeux allèrent dans sa direction et il aperçut les orbites rouges briller. Avec les éclairs, il parvenait à voir Sebastian qui avait redressé la tête, le fusillant du regard.

Un coup de tonnerre plus puissant retentit, faisant trembler les vitres.

Ciel lâcha un nouveau gémissement et pris d'un réflexe, il bondit des couvertures pour se jeter sur Sebastian. Il cacha sa tête dans la chemise, tremblotant de peur.

Le majordome soupira bruyamment, dépité d'une telle réaction.

_ Vous avez encore peur de l'orage, se désespéra-t-il. Il ne va rien se passer. La tempête se calmera dans quelques heures, allons, détendez-vous.

Mais rien à faire, ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur le jeune garçon qui était agrippé à ses bras comme une vulgaire sangsue.

Il finit par l'enlacer et le serra contre lui. D'une main, il lui caressa les cheveux, voulant la rassurer.

_ N'ayez pas peur, Bocchan, souffla-t-il. Je suis près de vous.

Tout en disant cela, il allongea Ciel, l'obligeant à se détacher de lui. Le jeune garçon lui envoya un regard tantôt enragé, tantôt apeuré. Sebastian enleva sa chemise et son veston, puis son pantalon sans que son contractant ne dise rien. L'avait-il seulement remarqué au moins ?

D'un geste, il attrapa la couverture et il s'enveloppa dedans avec Ciel contre lui. Ce dernier tressaillit en sentant la peau nue du majordome. Puis, il positionna ses mains derrière la nuque du démon et cacha son visage dans la naissance de son cou. Ses jambes se mirent entre celles de Sebastian, quémandant à la fois de la chaleur et de la protection de manière inconsciente.

Le démon sourit.

_ Il est bien mieux de vous voir ainsi. Vous n'êtes plus arrogant, vous n'êtes plus le Comte Phan…

_ Et toi tu vas te la fermer sur le champ, répliqua Ciel en serrant les dents.

_ Je vois que vous avez repris votre langue, gratifia le majordome. Cela a été court. Enfin, vous voilà de nouveau contre moi. Je ne vais pas dire ce que je pense, mais je le pense très fort.

_ Oh ça va hein ! Cracha Ciel en voyant où voulait en venir le démon.

Sebastian ricana mais profita en même temps de cette proximité. Il baissa sa tête, humant l'odeur de son contractant.

Le tonnerre grondait encore. La pluie devenait encore plus violente, au moins que cela n'était peut-être que de la grêle.

_ Ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter encore, fit Sebastian.

_ C'est bien ma veine ! Se plaignit le jeune noble.

Il se lova tout de même un peu plus contre le démon, remontant ses genoux.

_ Vous levez un peu trop vos jambes.

_ Je sais. Si tu fais le moindre truc suspect, je te fous un coup. Ça te calmera illico.

_ Toujours aussi subtil…

Il continua de le caresser.

_ Je suis mieux que votre chien, non ?

Un moment de silence.

_ J'hésite. Au moins, il ne m'énervait pas, ni ne parlait tout le temps pour me faire chier. Sans compter qu'il n'essayait pas de me prendre à chaque occasion donnée.

Sebastian soupira, vaincu.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Au total, cette fiction comportera 42 chapitres avec un spécial hachis parmentier mouahahah !_**

**_S-Lay L : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi :p Enfin, Ciel lui en envoie plein la gueule aussi :D_**

**_mangakadu14 : Merci^^ oui, mais il sait qu'il doit se ménager au risque que son cher contractant face appel au pacte^^ M'enfin, Ciel était aussi content de trouver un doudou ahah_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Merci beaucoup^^ ah ben à voir tout cela..._**

**_aviva94 : Oui, ça s'annonce difficile en effet... mais ça dépend si les dessins peuvent aussi aider, après tout, cela fait trois mois et toujours rien... en fin, à voir :D_**

**_My Sweety Angel : En même temps, c'est Sebastian hein ! Ca avance tout doucement mais... bref^^ XD franchement, j'ai bien aimé le chapitre 12 où Ciel l'a renvoyé chier et ainsi de suite :p_**

**_coccinelle : Heureusement ! Sinon, on s'ennuierait^^_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ça a aidé l'Eglise a se renforcer cette histoire... c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. Je suis aussi pour cette hypothèse, elle parait aussi plausible, mais ça peut aussi être l'oeuvre juste d'un homme vu que la plupart des victimes étaient de jeunes enfants et de jeunes femmes retrouvés nus... XD ah ben Ciel est bien présomptueux ;p Tant qu'à leur petite joute verbale, c'était bien marrant :p mais ouais, Ciel le paiera un jour... mais ça dépend comment :p_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Quel langage ? Qu'il traite son majordome comme un chien ? Moi je trouve ça rigolo :p Merci :)_**

**_Par contre, veuillez me pardonnez si mes réponses assez rapides, je n'ai pas trop le temps^^' néanmoins j'ai essayé et désolée pour les fautes^^  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Sebastian fixait le plafond tandis qu'il entendait les oiseaux chantaient à l'extérieur, ainsi que le bruit d'une respiration calme. De sa main gauche, il caressait les cheveux gris bleutés de son contractant.

Ciel dormait sur lui, paisiblement. Il s'était endormi tard dans la nuit, bercé par les caresses du majordome.

Ils étaient toujours au pied du lit, enroulés dans la couverture. Le jeune garçon s'était agrippé au démon, ne voulant jamais briser le contact. Puis, un soupir brisa l'atmosphère endormie de la chambre.

Ciel ouvrit doucement ses yeux et se lova un peu plus dans la naissance du cou du démon. Ses mains vinrent toucher les cheveux du majordome.

_ Bonjour, Sebastian.

Le démon sourit. Il laissa sa main effleurer la nuque et la colonne vertébrale de son contractant, lui procurant un frisson.

_ Bonjour, Bocchan.

Ciel se redressa et se mit califourchon sur Sebastian, tout en s'étirant et baillant. Le démon en profita en même temps pour passer ses mains sous la chemise de nuit, caressant ce frêle corps. A sa grande surprise, le jeune garçon le laissa faire, même après avoir fini de bailler.

Il le fixait de ses yeux vairons.

_ En fin de compte, commença le noble, j'ai fini par dormir au pied du lit avec le chien.

Les yeux carmin luisirent, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui rappelle les évènements de la vieille.

_ Mais vous avez apprécié la présence de ce cabot, cingla Sebastian.

Ciel sourit et se baissa sur lui, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

_ Il faut croire, murmura-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus du démon.

Leurs haleines se mélangèrent, à l'approche du baiser. Ils entrouvrirent leurs bouches, puis, Ciel se redressa subitement et s'extirpa des couvertures, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Sebastian resta quelques secondes surpris, puis, il sourit à son tour.

_ Mon Maître est d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il.

Ciel enfila sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons avant de se tourner vers lui. Il rougit légèrement en voyant le majordome le fixer de manière insistante en montrant en évidence son corps à moitié dénudé, toutefois, une bosse imposante déformait son sous-vêtement.

_ Et toi tu répliques, bien entendu.

_ Bien entendu, reprit le majordome, après tout, je suis un démon. Donner envie est l'une de mes spécialités.

_ Tu sais pourtant que ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

_ En êtes-vous sur ?

Ciel ne répondit pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

_ Viens donc me préparer. Le Vicomte m'a invité à le rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner. Sans compter que nous devons aller ensuite à Woodbridge pour voir des gens de la noblesse ainsi que les cadavres. Et vu l'heure, je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'imagine quoique ce soit.

_ Si je puis me permettre, répliqua Sebastian, ce cher Vicomte sait que la voyage a été fatiguant pour vous et que la tempête de cette nuit a du vous empêcher de dormir, je ne pense pas qu'il vous tiendra rigueur de quelques minutes de retard.

_ Minutes ? On a deux heures de retard. Et puis qui te dit qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur hein ?

_ Parce qu'il est passé derrière la porte il y a une heure et s'est ravisé de toquer. Il a ordonné à son majordome de le prévenir dès que vous serez réveillé. Il sait que l'orage vous a empêché de dormir. Vos gémissements de terreur se sont entendus, nous ne sommes pas au manoir.

Ciel rougit de honte et de colère.

_ Viens juste me préparer et rapidement.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Sebastian se leva, ne se préoccupant même pas de sa tenue.

Ciel savait qu'il le faisait exprès mais n'en dit mot. Le démon serait bien trop content s'il lui disait quelconque réflexion.

Ils se dirigèrent alors dans la salle d'eau.

* * *

Le Vicomte et Ciel étaient dans le fiacre, leurs majordomes étaient au devant, conduisant les chevaux.

Arthur se racla la gorge.

Ciel leva son œil bleu sur lui.

_ Nous irons d'abord au petit Hôtel* de ville. Je vous présenterai à d'autres gens de la noblesse et de hauts bourgeois, certains sont très intéressants. Après, je vous conduirai à la morgue et à l'hôpital.

Le Comte hocha la tête.

_ Cela me va. Il y a tant de personnes que cela à cet hôtel ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Environ quatre ou cinq familles, répondit Arthur. Ils sont tous charmants, vous verrez. Bien que certains soient un peu bizarres et d'autres ont un caractère plutôt difficile. Mais avec les temps qui courent, nous nous réunissons souvent afin de faire l'inventaire. Depuis que nous savions que vous alliez venir, ils sont venus et attendent votre présence.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Très bien. S'ils ont des éléments à apporter, cela m'aidera dans mon enquête et à bâcler vite cette mission.

Arthur le fixa, surpris.

_ Mais, commença-t-il, c'est une chasse. Pas des meurtres.

Ciel haussa les épaules.

_ C'est du pareil au même, répliqua le Comte en caressant sa bague bleue. C'est une mission que la Reine m'a confiée et je l'éluciderai. Animal ou pas. Chasse ou enquête, je vaincrai.

_ Vous êtes impressionnant ! S'exclama Arthur avec un petit sourire gêné. J'aurai presque peur de vous.

Il ricana jaune. Ce qui valut un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Ciel.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, rajouta le jeune garçon, il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi.

Dehors, Sebastian sourit, ayant un peu entendu leur conversation…

* * *

* : Hôtel veut dire ici petite résidence, genre un petit château de noble en plein milieu d'une ville, cela devient courant dès le XVIème siècle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Après un interminable moment aux yeux du jeune Comte, ils arrivèrent à Woodbridge, devant un petit hôtel, le Shire Hall. Sebastian vint leur ouvrir la porte du fiacre et les deux nobles en sortirent. Ciel suivit Arthur. Ce dernier se fit annoncer par l'un des domestiques et ils gravirent les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à la pièce principale.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de séjour et Ciel aperçut plusieurs personnes assises ou occupées avec des activités réservées à la Haute Noblesse.

Le Vicomte s'approcha des deux hommes vers la cheminée imposante.

_ Bonjour chers amis ! Salua Arthur à tout à l'Assemblée. Je vous présente notre sauveur, le Comte Ciel de Phantomhive !

Une femme cachée derrière son éventail haussa un sourcil. Elle portait des habits rouges et ocre, surmontés de quelques fils d'or. Elle était rousse aux yeux verts.

_ Voici donc le Limier, commença-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Le susnommé la fusilla du regard, il ouvrit la bouche près à répliquer mais Arthur le devança :

_ Ne faites pas attention à ma sœur. Elle a mauvais caractère et n'aime pas trop les étrangers. Elle s'appelle Catherine.

_ Enchanté, Catherine, salua le jeune Comte avec un sourire en coin.

Cette dernière hocha juste la tête.

_ Voici Monseigneur Ferris, continua Arthur en montrant l'homme à gauche de la cheminée. C'est un bourgeois qui a fait fortune dans le pastel.

_ J'ai juste eu de la chance, se défendit ce dernier.

Ciel l'observa, il devait avoir pas plus de trente ans. Il était plutôt rond dans des vêtements luxueux mais choisis avec mauvais gout. Ne parlons même pas de la concordance ! Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, bruns aux yeux sombres.

_ Je vous présente le Duc Ufford, montra Arthur le deuxième homme appuyé à la cheminée. Autour de ses forêts, il a eu à déplorer de nombreuses pertes hélas.

C'était un homme d'un âge mur, dans des habits mornes et un monocle, il avait des favorites ainsi qu'une longue barbe grise. Il hocha la tête face à Ciel.

_ Enchanté, Comte, salua-t-il. Comme dit ce cher Arthur, mes terres ont été dévastées… Bien que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir ce problème.

_ J'ai cru comprendre, oui, répondit Ciel.

_ Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, reprit Arthur, tout devrait se passer pour le mieux ! Votre renommée est grande !

_ Tu es bien présomptueux, cher frère, envoya la dénommée Catherine.

_ Et vous, Catherine, intervint un autre homme, vous êtes bien trop insolente.

Cette dernière l'ignora et prit une petite pâtisserie qu'un domestique lui présenta.

_ Voici Monsieur Lasthec, fit-il en montrant un homme d'un âge avancé sur un fauteuil, entouré d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune fille. Et ses enfants, Etienne et Ophélia.

C'était cet homme qui avait parlé. Il se leva et tendit sa main au jeune Comte. Ciel la lui serra avec un semblant de sourire.

_ Il est vrai que nous plaçons tous nos espoirs en vous, rajouta ce Lasthec. Nous avons assez d'être torturés par cette bête.

_ Je ferai mon possible, Monsieur.

_ On s'entendait néanmoins à un homme, pas à un enfant, lança le dénommé Etienne.

_ Oh Etienne ! Voyons ! Le réprimanda son père.

_ Je suis désolé, mais c'est vrai. Néanmoins, si la Reine vous a envoyé, c'est que vous devez être compétent.

La jeune fille nommée Ophélia baissa la tête quand Ciel la regarda, elle se colla à son frère et cacha son visage. Etienne sourit.

_ Veuillez la pardonner, s'excusa-t-il. Elle est très timide et elle n'ose pas vous dire qu'elle adore votre fabrique de jouet, elle en a toute une collection ! Bien que nous soyons des Nouveaux Riches.

_ Tais-toi Grand Frère ! S'écria Ophélia rougissante. Je suis désolée, Comte.

Elle n'osait toujours pas la regarder.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Ciel avec un sourire faux mais ayant l'air amical. Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire parvenir certains jouets qui ne se trouvent pas à Suffolk.

Elle le fixa cette fois-ci. Elle avait les cheveux blonds cendrés, des yeux marrons clairs, presque or avec une figure assez ronde, voyant qu'elle passait doucement de l'enfance à l'adolescence.

_ C'est vrai ?

Ciel en fut presque attendri. Presque.

_ Bien sur.

Arthur se racla la gorge. Ciel s'en aperçut. Evidemment, il n'avait pas encore fait le tour des occupants.

_ Veuillez me pardonner, Arthur. Mademoiselle, s'excusa-t-il.

Ophélia hocha la tête et se cacha de nouveau dans l'épaule de son frère.

_ Voici le Commandant Bromeswell, présenta Arthur. C'est lui qui dirige les battues ainsi que les troupes de chasseurs.

_ Sans grand succès, cracha Catherine.

L'homme, qui devait avoir dans les quarante ans, rougit, ressortant sa large moustache. Il était assez rondelet avec de petits yeux bleus pétillants.

_ Je la trouverai, Madame, se défendit-il. Avec l'aide ou non du Comte, sans vouloir vous offenser.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'imagine que cela doit être exténuant, rassura Ciel.

_ En effet.

_ Nos gens sont aussi exténués, reprit le Duc d'Ufford. Ils n'en peuvent plus de ratisser les forêts sans trouver la trace de cette bête.

_ Mais nous l'avons déjà vu, s'exclama une femme.

Ciel se tourna et fut interloqué. Au début, il pensait que c'était un homme mais c'était bien une femme. Les cheveux bruns coupés courts, elle arborait des yeux de couleur du chêne massif et portait des vêtements d'homme, ou plutôt, d'un général.

_ Je vous présente la Générale Bredfield. Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par son style, elle parait certes autoritaire et décalée, mais c'est une personne digne de confiance.

_ J'aime les personnes qui sortent du lot, gratifia le Comte en souriant à cette femme.

_ Merci, My Lord, remercia-t-elle. J'ai accompagné certaines fois le Commandant Peter dans ses battues et je vous jure, nous l'avons vu une fois.

Ciel sembla intéressé.

_ Quand cela ?

_ A la dernière battue, soit il y a deux semaines.

_ A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

_ Elle ne ressemble à rien de ce que l'on connait. C'est un monstre, le Diable !

Ciel envoya un petit regard complice à Sebastian.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

_ Le Diable ? Vous dites ?

La Générale hocha la tête.

_ Je sais que c'est complètement fou, mais je vous assure. Seul ce nom la décrit aussi bien !

_ Veuillez vous assoir, proposa Arthur en montrant un fauteuil en velours rouge vide.

Le Comte le remercia et prit place. Aussitôt, un domestique lui tendit un plateau avec une limonade et quelques pâtisseries. Ciel prit tout simplement le plateau qu'il déposa sur la table près de lui. Il aperçut le regard noir du démon lui interdisant de s'empiffrer. Mais le jeune garçon n'en avait cure.

_ Pourquoi donc ? Se ré-intéressa Ciel en fixant la militaire.

Cette dernière parut quelque peu mal à l'aise en voyant l'éclat de cet œil bleu. Mais elle n'en fit rien paraître, sauf Sebastian qui perçut sa gêne.

_ Nous avons tiré sur cette bête. Elle s'est écroulée, ne bougeant plus pendant quelques secondes et elle s'est relevée et elle est repartie. Elle a eu le temps d'arracher la moitié du visage à l'un des mes hommes, qui n'a pas survécu.

_ C'est sur lui que j'ai pu dessiner et mesurer au mieux la morsure, intervint Arthur.

Ciel resta silencieux quelques secondes, tandis que les autres nobles parlaient entre eux. Seuls Arthur, la militaire et le commandant le fixaient, attendant sa réaction.

_ Si vous l'avez vu, à quoi ressemblait-elle ?

_ C'était en pleine forêt, donc nous n'avons pas pu totalement la voir, s'exclama le Commandant Peter. Toutefois, elle est aussi grosse une vache et haute comme un cheval. Il y a des sortes de piquants tout autour d'elle.

_ Comme un hérisson ? Plaisanta à moitié Ciel.

_ Cela peut vous faire rire, rajouta la Générale, mais elle a bien pleins de piques sur elle, et haute sur pattes.

_ J'ai aussi plusieurs témoignages des survivants, intervint le Duc d'Ufford, s'intéressant à leur conversation. Si vous voulez jeter vous-même un coup d'œil.

Il accompagna les gestes à la parole et sortit une sorte de cahier de doléances de sa sacoche en cuir au jeune garçon. Ciel le prit et l'ouvrit. Il y avait plusieurs rapports des cadavres retrouves, à l'endroit où ils ont été découverts, dans quel état. De même pour les survivants, avec une description de la bête en plus. Cie fronça les sourcils.

_ Je vois cela. _« Un monstre aussi grand qu'un cerf, possédant une couronne de bois » « Des dents en argent, de la taille d'un couteau de boucher » « Des yeux jaunes comme un animal enragé » « Aussi grande qu'un poney » « Un cri surnaturel » « Un monstre sorti de l'Enfer » « Le chien de Satan »._ C'est donc cela vos témoignages ? Lâcha Ciel en montrant le cahier. C'est bien mince et vu ce que j'ai rapidement parcouru, ça diffère pas mal.

_ Mais il y a néanmoins des concordances, remarqua le Duc d'Ufford. Elle est grande !

_ Certes, cela ne fait aucun doute. Néanmoins, ces personnes qui ont pu survivre sont traumatisées. C'est facile d'exagérer les choses, surtout quand on a été à moitié bouffé par une bête enragée.

Ciel regarda encore le cahier en découvrant plusieurs cartes où était marqué toutes les attaques, à la fois dans les forêts, les campagnes et pour certaines fois, des villages isolés. Il en vit une les regroupant toutes. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Il y a énormément d'attaques par chez vous, Duc d'Ufford, remarqua Ciel. Néanmoins, je constate aussi qu'il y en a pas mal près de Sutton, près de chez vous, Arthur.

_ Oui, fit ce dernier. C'est pour cela que nous organisons régulièrement des battues dans ces forêts-là.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Je peux le garder pour quelques jours ? Demanda le Comte au Duc. Je souhaiterai recopier tout cela.

_ Bien sur, je ne vois pas le problème.

_ Merci bien.

Il se tourna et prit une petite tartelette aux fraises en fixant Sebastian.

_ Sebastian, garde-le.

Le majordome approcha et s'empara du cahier.

Le jeune Comte se tourna vers Arthur.

_ Quand pourrons-nous aller voir les cadavres ?

Cette question parut choquée grand nombre de l'assemblée.

_ Tout à l'heure, répondit son hôte, mais en attendant, pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu de ces encas ?

Ciel sourit et prit une nouvelle pâtisserie.

_ Avec plaisir.

_ Vous n'avez pas peur de vomir après ? Demanda Catherine.

Le jeune garçon la fixa longuement et finit par lui sourire.

_ Je suis le Limier de la Reine, il m'est aisé de voir des macchabées. Mon estomac est assez accroché.

Comme pour argumenter ses dires, il croqua dans une meringue fourrée à la framboise.

_ Vous n'êtes pas très respectueux des morts, Comte Phantomhive, envoya Lasthec.

_ Parce que j'ai utilise le terme macchabées ?

_ Entre autre.

_ Je les respecte mais appelons un chat un chat et un chien un chien. Les gens morts entreposés sont des cadavres, des macchabées pourrissants. Je ne ternis pas leur mémoire, ni n'offense de ce qu'ils ont été. Je suis désolé de vous dire cela, mais nous ne sommes qu'un tas de viande, et eux, ils ne vivent plus, ils sont alors un tas de viande pourrissant.

_ Vous parlez bien étrangement pour quelqu'un de votre âge, pire encore, pour quelqu'un qui est à la tête d'une entreprise de jouets.

Ciel haussa les épaules.

_ Je n'en ai cure. Je suis là pour résoudre cette affaire et si cela vous plait ou non, vous êtes des nobles dans une région reculée. Alors je m'autorise à parler comme je veux, je ne suis pas là pour vous plaire.

Certains pâlirent mais d'autres acquiescèrent la tête, comme s'ils approuvaient son résonnement, dont Arthur. Par ailleurs, ce dernier déclara :

_ Cher Comte, cela vous dit d'aller voir la morgue ? Nous pourrons alors parler des blessures qu'infligent la Bête et vous pourrez voir l'étendu des dégâts.

_ Volontiers.

Ciel se leva.

_ Mesdames, Messieurs.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_On a enfin récupéré la connexion internet \o/ par contre... je suis en partiel en ce moment, donc on verra si j'arrive à bien publier._**

**_Je tiens à m'excuser en partie pour les lignes qui suivent..._**

**_Sinon, j'ai aussi un petit message à passer, vu que c'est à la mode de laver son linge sale en public. Toi, la personne à qui je tiens mais qui apparemment imagine aussi des choses, j'ai un petit message à te dire et j'espère que tu le liras (une impression de déjà vu ? Vraiment, en effet, je reprends quelques mots). J'ai certes passé un bon weekend, fatiguant mais pas mal du tout. Et malgré cela, je t'ai envoyé quelques messages vu que je te l'ai promis, donc je l'ai fait, donc, je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai menti. Sinon, il paraît que tu te connectes demain sur fanfic, tu verras peut-être ce message alors. Je te conseille de voir tes MP facebook. Je n'apprécie guère d'être traitée de la sorte, surtout en me traitant de menteuse. Je ne te mens pas et voir que d'autres personnes peuvent aussi lire cela, ça me dérange. Ah, je le fais aussi me dira-t-on, comme on dit, oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Je suis un sale rat, et je porte bien ce surnom. Sinon, je t'ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment que je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer un sms en rentrant de Lyon vu que je suis arrivée tard, couchée à 1h du mat et que le lendemain j'avais partiel. Donc, voici un petit truc histoire de : demain, j'ai les même horaires qu'aujourd'hui soit exam de 14h à 19h et je suis libre après jusqu'au 16 mai. J'espère que tu es contente d'avoir réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds, et accessoirement, de me foutre en rogne alors que j'ai autre chose à faire que de me prendre la tête pour des conneries pareil. Bref, et si on passait à des trucs plus intéressants maintenant ?_**

**_S-Lay L : XD moi aussi j'avais un doute mais ouais... ça s'écrit bizarrement d'ailleurs^^' Sinon, ça arrive mais... tu n'as pas du tout comprendre du coup au début XD_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Exactement, il avait beau gueulé, il a bien dormi dessus ;p Ah ouais ? XD La voici :)_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Si tu en as repris, tant mieux alors. Ah bon ? Dans quel sens ? Pervers à souhait ?^^_**

**_S'il y a des fautes, j'en suis désolée, n'étant pas d'humeur et tout et tout, je suis assez distraite^^'_**

**_Sur ce, la suite._**

* * *

Arthur fixa un moment Ciel. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard.

_ Etiez-vous vraiment sérieux ? Quand vous aviez dit que vous vous en moquez de parler aussi ouvertement sous prétexte que nous faisons partie de la petite noblesse ?

Le jeune garçon sourit.

_ J'étais sérieux, en effet. On croira plus les Sangs Bleus Londoniens que des gens tels que vous.

_ C'est vrai, admit Arthur. Oh, nous arrivons bientôt à l'hôpital.

En effet, le fiacre s'arrêta quelques secondes après et Sebastian vint leur ouvrir. Arthur passa devant, puis Ciel le suivit. Sebastian en profita néanmoins pour lui glisser quelque chose :

_ Vous n'auriez pas du parler comme vous l'avez fait devant les autres. Vous avez certes raisons sur certaines choses mais il ne faudrait pas que cela se répète jusqu'à Londres sans compter qu'on risque de rester un moment ici.

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir et en fit fi, il rattrapa Arthur. Les nobles, suivis de leur majordome, déambulèrent à travers plusieurs couloirs. Ils allèrent d'abord voir les blessés, puis la morgue.

La visite des blessés ne dura qu'une heure. Arthur et Ciel virent chacune des victimes et le Limier leur demanda de décrire la bête, les circonstances de leur _rencontre_, ainsi que d'autres choses. Les témoignages différaient mais cela restait à peu près dans le même contexte au sujet de cet animal : grand, gros, avec des piquants, des dents monstrueuses et un cri bizarre. Après, pour ce qui était de sa vraie forme… ça allait du simple loup au cerf, puis du cheval au poney en passant par une vache. Rien de bien constructif pour le jeune Comte.

Toutefois, parfois, c'était dur pour le jeune noble de ne pas vomir en voyant l'état de certaines victimes, il se demandait même comment ces gens pouvaient encore vivre. Pour les moins pires, ils étaient amputés d'un bras ou d'une jambe. Mais pour les autres, des lambeaux de peaux avaient arraché de part en part, quand ce n'était pas tout simplement des muscles. Et cela en divers endroits, y compris sur le visage. Du coup, il n'était pas rare que des abcès se forment, dégageant une odeur putride. Ciel avait déglutit plusieurs fois, mais resta maître de lui-même et se concentra surtout sur l'interrogatoire. Certains arrivaient à parler, d'autres moins à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur, ou d'autres, carrément, ne pouvaient plus parler, soit par le choc, soit par leurs blessures au visage.

A présent, ils descendaient dans l'hôpital, se dirigeant vers la morgue. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus ils sentaient des émanations désagréables. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant d'épaisses portes en bois où l'odeur se faisait plus forte.

Un personnel leur passa un petit pot. Arthur l'ouvrit, trempa son doigt dedans et passa une bonne partie de cette espèce de pommade sous le nez. Il le tendit à Ciel. Ce dernier l'imita, bien qu'il ne sache pas de ce que c'était. Quant il badigeonna en dessous de ses narines, il sentit une forte odeur de menthol.

_C'est pour cacher l'odeur de putréfaction. C'est malin._

Il le passa aux majordomes qui les imitèrent.

Une fois préparés, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Il y avait plusieurs tables vides, mais certaines comportaient des cadavres cachés par des linges blancs.

Arthur mena la marche et alla vers le fond où figurait un renfoncement.

Ciel découvrit quatre tables, dont deux occupés par des cadavres. Sur le mur, il y avait des étagères où des organes avaient été entreposés dans le formol. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit son bienfaiteur lors de son arrivée. Le jeune noble serra la mâchoire en sentant son estomac se soulever, mais encore une fois, il essaya de garder le contrôle.

_ Etes-vous prêt à examiner les corps ? Demanda Arthur quelque peu inquiet.

_ Bien sur, répondit Ciel avec assurance.

D'un coup, le Vicomte enleva le premier linge.

Ciel déglutit de nouveau et porta un mouchoir à sa bouche. Il avança néanmoins vers le premier cadavre.

C'était le plus mutilé. Il avait un avant bras arraché où l'on voyait l'os cassé. Une partie des muscles avaient été écorchée sur toute la jambe droite. L'abdomen et la poitrine avaient été coupés de part en part, laissant voir une cavité quasiment nue. Les poumons, le cœur, l'estomac et les intestins se trouvaient dans les bocaux de formol.

Ciel leva la tête sur ces derniers et s'approcha d'eux tandis qu'Arthur enleva le linge sur le deuxième cadavre. Le jeune noble étudia les bocaux avec une certaine fascination, mêlé aussi à du dégout. Les organes avaient été malmenés et il aperçut sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils avaient été hachés menus par quelque chose de très coupant.

Puis, il porta son attention sur la deuxième victime. C'était l'un des hommes du Commandant Bromeswell. Conforme à la description, une partie du visage avait été arraché, il manquait la joue, un œil et un bout de la mâchoire, laissant la langue mutilée pendouillante. Malgré la pommade mentholée, Ciel parvint à capter cette odeur de pourri. Son œil bleu s'attarda sur ses blessures et remarqua une trace de dents sur son visage. Cette dernière s'étendait sur trente centimètres environ, ce qui expliquait cette mutilation causant la mort et le manque du visage à ce pauvre homme.

_ Vous allez bien ? Ciel ?

L'interpellé leva la tête. Il avait presque oublié qu'Arthur l'appelait par son prénom, mais seulement quant ils étaient seuls car devant les autres il fallait faire bonne figure.

_ Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste surpris par la taille de la morsure.

_ Et ce n'est que l'empreinte d'une dent encore, rajouta Arthur.

_ Cette créature a l'air monstrueuse, avoua Ciel.

_ A qui le dies-vous ! Bien, nous allons commencer.

Le Vicomte sortit son cahier de sa sacoche et commença à énumérer l'identité et les blessures des victimes.

Ciel écoutait attentivement tout en observant les cadavres sous l'œil inquiet de son démon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Le ciel grognait de nouveau et il commençait à pleuvoir.

Ils étaient quand même rentrés avant qu'un nouvel orage éclate. Durant tout le trajet, Arthur et Ciel avaient parlé de la bête et de la prochaine battu qui devait avoir lieu dans deux semaines.

Une fois au château, le jeune Comte avait pris congé, suivi de Sebastian.

Ciel s'assit sur le lit et délaissa ses chaussures. Une fois fait, il s'allongea et enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers. Il soupira.

_ Cette journée m'a complètement lessivé, marmonna-t-il.

_ Mon Jeune Maître est souvent exténué quant il voit trop de monde, renchérit Sebastian.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa. Il soupira de nouveau et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ As-tu jeté un coup d'œil au cahier ?

_ Oui et je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

Ciel se redressa malgré lui et s'assit sur le lit. Sans surprise, il vit Sebastian s'assoir à côté de lui et lui montrer la carte où toutes les attaques avaient été répertoriées.

_ Regardez donc les dates qui ont lieu vers Sutton et Ufford.

Ciel plissa son œil et prit le cahier des mains de Sebastian. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent un peu trop mais le jeune garçon était trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte. A la place, il se concentra sur la carte et les dates. Au début, il ne percuta pas puis…

_ La plupart des premières attaques ont eu lieu à Sutton, fit-il.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

_ Oui. Je pense que cet animal doit être tapi là-bas.

Ciel le regarda.

_ Je te préviens, je n'ai pas envie de traquer cette bête en plein orage !

Comme pour interpréter ses paroles, un éclair déchira les nuages et bruit de tonnerre s'en suivit.

Sebastian regarda le temps où la pluie commençait à tomber, puis, il fixa son contractant.

_ Il me semble que _votre chien _va encore dormir avec vous, cette nuit, lança-t-il froidement.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ? Oh mais Sebastian, je trouve cela assez marrant de dormir au pied du lit avec toi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le démon haussa un sourcil.

_ Marrant ? Il y a de quoi de marrant ?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Ciel, je trouve ça juste marrant.

Il se redressa, posa le cahier sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur le démon. Il releva son menton d'une main et vint se coller contre lui, sensuellement.

_ Et puis, tu pourras de nouveau me prendre dans tes bras, fit Ciel soudain séducteur.

Sebastian sourit vicieusement.

_ L'air étranger vous donne de bonnes idées, Bocchan ! J'ai presque envie qu'on reste ici en fin de compte.

Ciel eut un faux sourire et se dégagea, se rallongeant de nouveau.

_ Ne te fais pas de fausses joies, Sebastian. Néanmoins, choisis-moi une autre tenue pour ce soir. Je ne tiens pas à souper avec des vêtements qui ont vu ces gens à l'hôtel et après des cadavres pourrissants. En plus, j'ai encore l'impression de puer.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

_ Oh, génial, merci Sebastian.

_ Mais je le sens car je suis un démon. C'est normal que vos vêtements aient pris un peu l'odeur des cadavres. Redressez-vous que je vous enlève cela.

Ciel soupira de nouveau et se redressa.

_ Et sans soupirer, lança Sebastian.

_ Ouais ben non. Je suis crevé, chaque effort me coute énormément. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour manger tout à l'heure.

_ Pauvre Bocchan, se moqua Sebastian. Souhaitez-vous que je vous mâche la nourriture ? Comme ça, vous n'aurez qu'à l'avaler.

Ciel le fixa un moment tandis qu'il se retrouvait torse nu.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas. C'est dégueulasse de dire ça, n'imagine même pas faire ça !

Le démon ricana et lui enleva son corsaire.

Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit et Ciel eut un soubresaut.

Sebastian fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, sachant qu'il devait éviter d'embêter plus son contractant.

_ Bien sur que non, rassura le démon. Je ne vous ferai jamais ça car vous préfériez mettre fin à vos jours directement au lieu de ça.

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir et le majordome vint vers l'armoire.

_ Etant donné que le temps se rafraichit, commença-t-il, vous porterez un pantalon et une chemise longue.

Le jeune garçon l'observa.

_ Il est si rare que tu décides à me mettre en pantalon. Ma foi, c'est tout aussi bien, et je préfère d'ailleurs être en pantalon qu'en corsaire.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ On voit trop mes genoux, mes jambes et les mi-bas que tu m'enfiles.

_ C'est l'effet voulu, gratifia le majordome. Vous savez bien que c'est la mode pour les jeunes garçons.

_ Mais je suis le dirigeant de la fabrique Phantomhive ! De plus, je suis à la tête de la famille ! Je suis un homme respecté et respectable !

Sebastian le regarda en coin.

_ Par accident, lança-t-il. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce drame, vous serez encore un petit garçon vivant comme tous les enfants de votre âge. Vous avez grandi trop vite. Mais vous avez quand même raison. Sauf sur un point : vous n'êtes pas un homme, seulement un adolescent pré-pubère.

Ciel afficha une mine outrée.

_ Je te signale que tu aimes batifoler avec ce gamin ! Cracha Ciel. Et là, tu ne me considères pas comme tel ! Au contraire !

_ Je reformule : vous avez l'apparence d'un adolescent pré-pubère, avec quelques traits de caractère d'ailleurs, mais vous avez l'esprit d'un homme mûr. Est-ce que cela vous sied mieux ?

_ Qu'à moitié.

_ Cela m'aurait étonné du contraire, se blasa le majordome en s'approchant de son Jeune Maître avec les vêtements sur un bras.

Il commença à l'habiller pour le repas.

_ Néanmoins, reprit Sebastian, j'aime avoir des rapports intimes avec vous, et non pas que vous soyez un homme ou un enfant. Parce que vous êtes juste mon contractant et que j'aime votre esprit. Bien que, je dois l'avouer, votre apparence juvénile et androgyne pimente les choses.

Ciel l'observa et plongea son œil bleu dans le regard carmin.

_ J'ai faim.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Cinq jours passèrent.

Les voilà déjà mi-août et il n'y avait aucun indice à part ceux des cahiers et des rapports. Ciel et Sebastian partaient de leur côté dans les forêts, sans jamais rien trouver. Le jeune Comte en profitait en même temps pour chasser sur les terres du Vicomte, avec l'autorisation de ce dernier. Néanmoins, cela énervait le Limier qui perdait son temps à errer dans les forêts sans trouver un animal monstrueux. Même Sebastian n'avait rien senti.

C'était profondément frustrant.

Puis, vint ce jour du 16 août, alors qu'il faisait chaud, un vrai soleil de plomb.

Ciel et Arthur s'étaient installés dans la cour du château, profitant de ce jour ensoleillé. Toutefois, un haut-vent avait été installé afin que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'attrape de coups de soleil.

Le jeune garçon avait revêtu son ensemble ocre, choisi pour son majordome. Il tenait dans sa main un thé glacé et il respirait calmement, bercé par le chant des criquets autour de lui.

Arthur avait lui aussi choisi de se taire et profitait d'un peu de répit.

Leurs majordomes se tenaient dans l'ombre, silencieux. Sebastian regardait avec amusement son contractant si détendu. Il devait avouer qu'il appréciait d'être en mission. Depuis leur arrivée dans la résidence du Vicomte de Wood, il dormait chaque nuit avec son contractant. Oh, ils ne faisaient rien mais cela suffisait au démon de reprendre espoir de le séduire et pourquoi pas… de quémander une approche plus tactile. Après tout, avec les nombreux orages, Ciel réclamait sa présence et s'agrippait à lui chaque nuit. Pour une raison qui dépassait le démon, il s'avérait que la nouvelle lubie de son contractant était de dormir au pied du lit, et en travers, même pas correctement allongé. Mais il ne se plaignait pas car ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre avec ou sans couverture.

_ Maître ! S'exclama une voix.

Tout le monde se redressa et tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la demeure. Un des jardiniers d'Arthur courait en portant une lettre. Victor arriva et prit la missive. Le Vicomte s'était déjà levé, tout comme Ciel.

Arthur prit la missive et lut. Il devint blême en fixant le jeune Comte.

_ La bête a attaqué, annonça-t-il enfin. Tout près de la forêt de Sutton. Une jeune paysanne apparemment.

Ciel partagea un rapide regard avec Sebastian.

_ Nous devons y aller, fit Arthur.

_ Bien sur, renchérit Ciel. Sebastian.

L'interpellé s'avança d'un pas en s'inclinant légèrement, la main sur le cœur.

_ Je m'en vais de ce pas préparer votre cheval ainsi que vos armes.

_ Prépare aussi un cheval pour toi, fit Ciel. Car j'imagine que c'est un loin et il est hors de question d'y aller en fiacre.

Il se tourna vers Arthur qui hocha la tête.

_ Oui, le lieu est inaccessible en voiture, il faudra y aller à cheval. Victor, veuillez me préparer mon cheval.

Ledit majordome répondit à l'affirmative et les deux domestiques se hâtèrent.

Ciel était dans sa chambre et enleva ses vêtements actuels, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement. Au même moment, on toqua à sa porte. Trois coups distincts.

_ Entre, Sebastian.

La poignée s'activa et le démon apparut, refermant afin qu'on ne puisse pas voir son contractant.

_ Vous avez déjà enlevé vos vêtements, c'est bien. Ils ne sont pas faits pour l'équitation.

_ Je sais, c'est pour cela que je les ai enlevés.

Ciel s'assit sur le lit et fixa Sebastian qui se dirigeait vers l'armoire, prenant un corsaire vert, une chemise à manche courte blanche ainsi qu'un veston beige orné de boutons noirs. Il prit au passage des chaussettes montantes et des bottes adaptées.

Ciel tendit les jambes et le démon commença à l'habiller.

_ J'espère qu'on trouvera quelques choses d'intéressants cette fois-ci, lâcha le jeune Comte. Voilà presque une semaine et nous pataugeons, sans rien trouver. J'en ai assez de trainer dans les forêts ou de m'étendre dans la cour. Tu as bien fait dévier les lettres pour ici ?

_ Oui, elles devraient arriver à partir de la semaine prochaine, rassura Sebastian. Ainsi, vous allez pouvoir vous occuper de votre entreprise. Et je vous donnerai aussi des leçons.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Je suis d'accord pour gérer l'Entreprise Phantom, pas pour apprendre des leçons !

_ N'est-ce pas vous qui vous plaignez à l'instant d'en avoir assez de vous ennuyer ? Répliqua Sebastian.

_ Si, mais j'aurai déjà bien à faire pour rattraper le retard de la fabrique lors de cette dernière semaine, d'autant plus que nous devons continuer à traquer cet animal.

Une fois le corsaire et les chaussettes mises, Sebastian lui enfila sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

_ Cette bête n'a pas l'air de se montrer et nous n'avons encore trouvé aucune trace, remarqua le démon. Ce qui est bien embêtant car je ne la sens même pas.

Ciel le regarda.

_ J'ai peur que cette bête soit une chose surnaturelle, confia-t-il. C'est peut-être pour cela que tu n'arrives pas à la sentir.

Sebastian haussa les épaules et s'entreprit de mettre le veston beige.

_ Ce n'est pas impossible.

_ D'autant plus que sa description est assez étrange pour un animal. Cela ne te dit rien de ce qui pourrait provenir de ton monde ? Se hasarda-t-il.

Le majordome lui mit maintenant ses bottes, boutonnant les côtés.

_ Je ne crois pas, non. Du moins, je ne connais rien de similaire à cette chose. Ensuite, cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas retourné dans mon monde alors il y a peut-être des nouvelles choses, qui sait.

Ciel le fixa.

_ Cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas retourné dans ton monde ?

Sebastian le regarda enfin, rencontrant son œil bleu. Le jeune garçon avait l'air vraiment surpris de cet aveu. Le démon réajusta certains détails et tendit des gants en cuir beige.

_ Nous devons y aller, Bocchan. Ne faisons pas attendre le Vicomte.

Il prit lui aussi une tenue adaptée qu'il enfila en quelques secondes.

Ciel le scruta un moment, mais n'en dit mot.

Ils partirent de la chambre et rejoignirent le Vicomte.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L : Mais c'est bien tu l'aies imaginé, ainsi, tu vois ce que Ciel a pu ressentir (sauf que tu n'avais pas l'odeur^^'). Ben alors ? Tu n'as pas mangé ? Ah mais Ciel cherche tout et n'importe quoi pour se défiler face au démon ;p oui, c'est bien plus rigolo que des cadavres pourrissants. Oui, on ne va pas avoir de la guimauve avec des licornes qui chient des arcs-en-ciel (en tout cas, pas avec moi !). Tu stresses plus pour cette histoire que tes exams ? XD Roooo et les priorités alors :p _**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Doucement oui, ça a l'air ;p_**

**_aviva94 : Oui, c'est vrai mais... arf bref, tu verras au fur et à mesure des chapitres, notamment celui-ci ;p_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Pour la première partie, on en a déjà parlé Mon Ange. Sinon, merci :) Raaat, mais tu devrais savoir que je ne laisse pas aussi facilement :p de plus, j'aime bien montrer Ciel qui lui résiste :p Tu le trouves bizarre ? Vraiment ? Merci encore. Je t'aime Mon Ange et j'espère que ça ira..._**

**_Sur ce, la suite ;p_**

* * *

La forêt proche de Sutton était incroyablement lugubre malgré l'été. Elle se recouvrait de grands conifères, empêchant la lumière du soleil de pénétrer dedans. On avait limite l'impression qu'il faisait perpétuellement nuit.

Ciel serra les brides de sa monture et ne put retenir un léger frisson le parcourir en pénétrant dans cette forêt. Sebastian lui envoya un regard en biais, captant son malaise. Ses yeux rouges se heurtèrent à l'œil saphir, qui se détourna aussitôt en attendant le Vicomte :

_ Nous devrions bientôt arriver, déclara celui-ci.

En effet, au bout de quelques mètres, un amas de policiers entre autre se trouvait autour d'une petite zone ombragée. Plus leur petit groupe s'avançait et plus Ciel captait toutes les tâches de sang. Il semblerait que la victime avait été trainée à terre et qu'elle avait essayé de s'échapper. Sur un des rochers sur leur route, le jeune noble aperçu un ongle arraché. Mais le pire, ce qu'elle n'était pas que trainée. Légèrement en hauteur, Ciel voyait des éclaboussures de sang sur des branches cassées, pendouillant lamentablement dans le vide.

Il jeta un regard vers Sebastian. Ce dernier se rapprocha discrètement de son contractant, assez pour que leur montures respectives ne se gênent pas.

_ C'est horrible, commença Ciel. Quel genre d'animal peut faire ça ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Sebastian. Sauf si cette bête est atteinte de la rage, mais ça m'étonnerait toutefois. Cet endroit sent le sang, il n'y a aucun doute. Mais je ne capte rien d'autre, à part peut-être une odeur de métal mais je crains que cela soit ces policiers.

Ciel soupira.

_ J'ai peur qu'on soit de nouveau dans une impasse, maugréa-t-il.

_ Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, observa le majordome. Si ça se trouve, nous pouvons tomber sur des choses intéressantes.

_ Ciel ! S'exclama le Vicomte en arrêtant sa monture.

Sebastian se redressa aussitôt et s'éloigna également, comme si de rien était.

Arthur se tourna vers le jeune noble et fit un signe de la tête pour lui montrer quelque chose à terre.

_ Regardez donc ceci. Les mêmes qu'on a déjà retrouvées.

Ciel plissa son œil et s'avança.

Il découvrit plusieurs traces de pattes, les mêmes que celles d'Arthur avaient dessiné. Elles semblaient reculer, parfois, elles étaient éparpillées, les rendant presque méconnaissable. Puis, en allant plus loin, elles disparaissaient sur des amas de feuilles et dans un ruisseau passant à proximité.

Ciel soupira de nouveau.

Toujours impossible de trouver cette bête.

Sebastian descendit de son cheval et examina les empreintes tandis que les deux nobles s'approchèrent des policiers.

L'un d'eux s'avança vers Arthur. Il tenait un mouchoir blanc et s'épongeait la figure. Etant déjà mince, là, il avait le teint quasiment cadavérique tant il était pâle.

_ Vicomte, salua-t-il. La victime est une paysanne du village d'à côté et… elle est dans un triste état.

_ Je vais aller voir ça, fit Arthur en essayant d'apercevoir la victime.

Il descendit de son cheval, imité par Ciel. Tous les deux s'approchèrent et les policiers s'écartèrent. Ciel sortit son mouchoir en voyant la victime et retint une envie de vomir. Même Arthur sortit le sien.

La jeune fille, enfin de ce qu'il en restait, était à demi-nue, les vêtements en partie arrachées. Elle était éventrée et ses instincts étaient répandus sur le sol, une partie d'ailleurs, avait été dévorée. Une de ces jambes formait un angle bizarre et son bras gauche avait été arraché. Sa main se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. La chevelure de la jeune fille, jadis blonde cendrée, était teintée de sang. Ses yeux commençaient déjà à être vitreux et son visage était écorché. Toutefois, pas par des griffes mais par quelque chose de dur, comme des pierres ou des branches.

_Cette malheureuse a du se le mutiler en étant balancée contre les arbres,_ en déduisit Ciel.

Il s'approcha d'elle, tout comme Arthur. Dans un geste quasi similaire, ils enlevèrent leurs gants d'équitation et en mirent d'autres en cuir. Ciel observa ce corps qui n'était qu'un morceau de viande. Il remarqua des blessures profondes.

_ Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda-t-il en les montrant.

_ Les corbeaux, Mon Seigneur, répondit un policier. Il y en a beaucoup dans les environs et la malheureuse leur a servi de nourriture avant qu'on ne la découvre.

_ Que faisait-elle ici ? Questionna-t-il sans pour autant espérer de réponses. Ou de moins, que faisait-elle dans les parages ?

_ C'était une gardienne de moutons, répondit un autre. On a retrouvé son bâton de berger plus loin et les paysans qui l'ont découvert la recherchaient justement pour voir les bêtes.

Ciel hocha la tête. Puis, il fut intrigué par quelque chose et s'approcha du corps en essayant de ne pas trop respirer les effluves de la mort. Elle sentait déjà mauvais, en même temps, avec la chaleur, c'était inévitable. Il plongea sa main dans les côtes, sous l'œil surpris des policiers et d'Arthur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sortit quelques choses d'étrange.

_ Eh bien Bocchan, fit la voix de Sebastian juste derrière lui, il semble que vous avez découvert l'oiseau rare.

Ciel étudia cet objet.

Il était long, d'environ une trentaine de centimètre de long, large de vingt au plus grand et se rétrécissait à cinq au plus petit. Cela se présentait sous la forme d'un croc… mais en fer.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux.

_ On n'a jamais vu ça, fit-il. En même temps, on n'est pas censé toucher au cadavre. C'est seulement le médecin légiste qui le fait.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Ah bon ? En tout cas, je ne connais aucun animal avec des crocs de fer ! Et vous ? Arthur ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Non. D'ailleurs, ça n'existe pas.

_ Et toi ? Sebastian ?

_ A ma connaissance, non plus. Ceci est le fait d'un homme.

Arthur regarda le majordome.

_ Vous pensez qu'il s'agit l'œuvre d'un homme ? Qui a fait ces carnages ?

_ Je pense, Vicomte, que cela doit être un animal dressé par un homme fou qui lui a mis des crocs de fer. Car aucun homme ne peut arracher des membres de cette manière, même en faisant une fausse mâchoire. Ni même projeter sa victime dans les airs comme on a pu le voir durant notre passage.

Ciel soupira et fixa cette dent d'un air perplexe.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Ils étaient rentrés depuis un moment et le jeune noble était dans la salle de séjour. Arthur était absent, il avait accompagné le corps jusqu'à l'hôpital pour le faire étudier par le médecin légiste. En attendant, Ciel était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, une jambe allongée et l'autre à moitié rabattue contre lui. Il ne regardait pas l'extérieur bien qu'un magnifique couché de soleil se dévoilait, se cachant peu à peu derrière la forêt. Non, il fixait avec insistance ce croc de fer.

Il le retournait dans tous les sens, étudiant ses moindres imperfections et son tranchant.

_ Bocchan, arrêtez donc de le fixer sans cesse.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une heure, l'œil saphir se dirigea ailleurs que sur cet objet. Il se leva, se tourna et rencontra les yeux rouges de son majordome.

_ Je ne fais pas que de le fixer, répliqua-t-il.

_ Le soleil est bientôt couché.

Ciel tiqua et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Il constata avec surprise, en effet, que le soleil disparaissait. Le jeune garçon soupira et rangea la griffe dans une petite bourse en cuir qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture. Puis, il se laissa glisser le long de la fenêtre et se mit debout, il avança vers Sebastian tout en demandant :

_ Qui a pu donc faire une chose pareille ? Et puis, quel animal peut faire ça tout de même !

_ J'en suis désolé, répondit-il, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Ciel allait de nouveau parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le Vicomte. Le jeune noble et le majordome tournèrent la tête vers lui. Respectant sa position, Sebastian recula de quelques pas, tout en observant la scène.

_ Alors, commença Ciel, qu'avez-vous trouvé, Arthur ?

Le dénommé tira une chaise et s'installa dessus, soupirant d'épuisement.

_ Je n'ai pas pu assister à toute l'autopsie, mais Lasthec a pu du début à la fin. Néanmoins, il est clair que c'est la bête, encore une fois. Je leur ai demandé s'il avait déjà trouvé des crocs de fer sur les précédents cadavres, il m'a assuré que non.

_ D'ailleurs, reprit Ciel, vu que nous supposons qu'il s'agit d'un homme qui dompte cette bête, est-ce que, par hasard, il n'y aura pas les signes d'un viol ?

Arthur le regarda, surpris.

_ Après tout, rajouta le jeune Comte, il s'agit pour la plupart du temps de femmes et de jeunes enfants. Et ils ont été tous déshabillés, les vêtements en charpies.

_ Eh bien, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas demandé et que nous n'avons pas vraiment observé ce genre de choses. Néanmoins, il est trop tard car il s'est déjà occupé du corps.

Ciel soupira.

_ C'est dommage. Cela nous aurait bien aidés.

Le Vicomte soupira aussi.

_ Il est vrai…

Un ange passa.

_ La battue aura lieu dans quelques jours, reprit Arthur. Nous allons, une fois de plus, nous concentrer sur la forêt de Sutton. Avec de la chance, on trouvera peut-être ce monstre, même la voir serait pas mal.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Oui, mais je crains qu'on ne la verra pas.

_ Ça dépend. Le Commandant Bromeswell et la Générale Bredfield l'ont bien vue. Nous aurons peut-être cette chance.

On toqua à la grande porte et le petit groupe découvrit le majordome Victor attendre.

_ Monsieur, commença-t-il, j'ai plusieurs missives qui me sont parvenues durant votre absence.

_ Oh. Eh bien, j'arrive, il se tourna vers le jeune Comte. Je me dois de vous laisser, Ciel, mes obligations de Vicomte me rattrapent, hélas.

_ Faites-donc, salua l'intéressé.

Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers Victor.

_ A tout à l'heure pour le dîner.

Et il partit ainsi, sous l'œil saphir du jeune noble et des yeux carmin de son diable de majordome.

Ciel se retourna vers lui et le fixa.

_ J'ai envie d'un bain et d'un massage, envoya-t-il. Je voudrai être décompressé avant de passer à table et de dormir.

Le démon ne put s'empêcher de sourire vicieusement.

_ Bien sur, Bocchan. Venez donc, je vais vous faire couler un bon bain et utiliser à la perfection mes doigts.

Ils étaient déjà en train de marcher lorsqu'il disait cela. Par ailleurs, ceci eut le don de stopper Ciel dans son élan qui se retourna subitement vers lui, envoyant un regard peu amical.

_ Je te vois venir avec tes idées déplacées, lança-t-il. Et je te déconseille d'essayer de me toucher d'une manière perverse.

_ Mais loin de moi cette idée.

Ciel se retourna complètement vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Tu ne dois jamais me mentir, rappela-t-il.

Les yeux sanguins roulèrent et Sebastian lâcha un bruyant soupir.

_ Soit. Je dois avouer que j'ai pensé à vous toucher un peu, mais rien de bien méchant. Juste de quoi vous embêter et entendre de nouveau votre petite bouche siffler des infamies envers ma personne.

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu es terriblement blasant, mon pauvre Sebastian. Enfin…

Le jeune garçon reprit sa marche.

_ … je souhaite avoir mon bain et mon massage ! Clama-t-il.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Le jour de la battue arriva.

Ciel avait souhaité que Sebastian l'accompagne à cheval, comme ce jour où ils avaient découvert la victime dans la forêt. Le jeune noble avait son fusil accroché à sa monture et regardait de droite à gauche.

La forêt de Sutton était très sombre et peu avenante bien qu'il ait un magnifique soleil en ce jour.

_ Ne soyez pas autant sur vos gardes, Bocchan.

Ciel tourna la tête et regarda Sebastian avancer vers lui, sur son cheval. Le majordome détenait aussi une arme, histoire de se mêler aisément aux humains. Néanmoins, il n'arborait pas son ensemble de domestique, juste un ensemble noir mais restant discret et en dessous des habits luxueux de son maître.

_ Je suis calme, répliqua Ciel d'une voix neutre.

Il tourna subitement la tête en entendant des coups de feu. Des aboiements et des plaintes s'élevèrent.

_ Ce ne sont que des loups, informa le démon. Juste des loups banaux et apeurés.

Comme pour interpréter ses paroles, toute une bande passa devant eux.

Ciel et Sebastian ne prirent même pas leur arme, de toute façon, ce n'était pas la bête.

De nouvelles balles sifflèrent et des chevaux leur coupèrent la route, poursuivant les animaux.

Le jeune Comte soupira, grognant limite de mécontentement.

_ Ils chassent juste pour le plaisir et leur fourrure, lâcha-t-il. Nous nous retrouvons avec la même effervescence du Gévaudan : des bêtes tuées par millier, engendrant leur disparition.

_ C'est un trait caractéristique de l'Homme de faire ce genre de chose.

_ Répugnante et insensée, lança Ciel en se retournant vers lui. En plus, je croyais que le Vicomte avait interdit ceci.

Il battit les brides de sa monture et tous les deux reprirent leur route à travers la forêt de Sutton. Parfois, ils entendaient des coups de feu accompagnés des aboiements apeurés des loups ainsi que les cris hystériques des chasseurs.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur marche, essayant d'être concentrés sur des bruits suspects mais rien d'anormal leur parvint à leurs oreilles. De toute façon, s'il y avait eu quelconque bizarrerie, Sebastian l'aurait signalé.

_ Bocchan, interpella-t-il.

Ciel tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin entendu quelque chose… ah non. Le jeune noble écarquilla son œil bleu en sentant les lèvres du démon sur les siennes. Sebastian se retira doucement et se redressa, un petit sourire moqueur collé au visage.

_ Mais tu fous quoi ! S'emporta son contractant.

_ Vous deveniez bien trop sérieux et tendu, s'expliqua le majordome, je vous aide juste à penser à autre chose.

Ciel fit la moue.

_ Tch. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ce genre d'idiotie. Imagine si quelqu'un nous avait vus !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela ! Ricana le démon. Nous sommes bien loin de la battue, car si vous n'avez pas remarqué, on n'entend plus les coups de feu, ni les cris perçants. Nous avons juste le droit aux gazouillements des oiseaux et aux écureuils sautant de branche en branche.

Le jeune garçon tiqua. En effet, c'était devenu bien silencieux et reposant. Il fixa de nouveau son majordome.

_ Sommes-nous toujours dans la forêt de Sutton au moins ?

_ Oui bien sur.

Ciel fit calquer les rennes, obligeant sa monture à galoper, sous l'œil surpris du démon.

_ Dire qu'il est encore gêné de tout ça, se blasa le majordome.

Il imita son contractant et se lança à sa poursuite.

_ Bocchan ! Veuillez ralentir !

Ciel tourna rapidement la tête et lança :

_ Tu n'as qu'à me rattraper !

Sur ce, il claqua encore les brides et sa jument s'esclaffa en augmentant sa vitesse.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Qu'il est si rare de le voir jouer.

Le démon le poursuivit alors et il devait avouer que ce genre d'exercice leur faisait du bien. Ils profitaient ainsi de la fraicheur du bois alors qu'il faisait chaud au soleil. Néanmoins, Sebastian restait vigilent au cas où. Il continuait de fixer Ciel, comme s'il s'agissait de sa proie et lui de son prédateur… d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas. Puis, la jument de son contractant se stoppa net.

Sebastian s'approcha de lui en intimant à sa monture d'aller moins vite.

Le jeune garçon fixait quelque chose droit devant lui et le démon l'imita.

C'était une clairière, entourée par les arbres. De nombreux tumulus étaient disposés au centre, de manière pas du tout naturelle*.

_ Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Ciel.

_ Il me semble que cela soit des tertres funéraires, informa Sebastian. Les Humains en édifiaient régulièrement à une certaine époque.

Le jeune noble se contenta d'hocher la tête. Puis, il aperçut quelque chose entre deux amas de terre.

_ Sebastian, est-ce que tu peux voir ce que c'est au loin ?

Le démon suivit le regard de son contractant. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

_ Des os, Bocchan.

Ciel le fixa.

_ Des os ? Humains ? Serait-ce les membres manquants des cadavres retrouvés ?

_ C'est bien possible.

Le jeune Comte soupira de nouveau.

_ Nous devons les avertir mais ça m'étonne que personne ne les ait trouvés avant.

_ Les autres ne sont peut-être pas allés aussi loin, proposa Sebastian. Je vais signaler notre position.

De sous sa veste, il sortit une petite corne de brume et souffla dedans à intervalle de trois fois. Avant que chaque groupe ne se sépare du point de départ, les participants avaient en plus de leurs armes, une corne de brume avertissant plusieurs choses selon le cas.

Après quelques secondes, les autres cornes sonnèrent, leur indiquant qu'on venait dans leur direction.

_ Encore une macabre découverte, souffla Ciel.

* * *

* : Je fais référence au site de Sutton Woo

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Merci beaucoup^^ j'espère que la suite et les deux dernières le seront tout autant^^'_**

**_aviva94 : En effet, beaucoup de questions. Toutefois, Sebastian sent certes des choses mais... arf, chut, tais-toi sale rat ! Tu verras :D_**

**_S-Lay L : Bon, parmi toutes tes conneries, une s'avère être vraie ;p Oui, moi aussi mais avec des pâtisseries en plus sur un plateau ^o^ J'ai eu du mal à te suivre mais ouais, mais dur, surtout avec l'univers de Kuro o_O_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : XD ouais, n'y prends pas trop car tout ça, ça va bientôt se finir^^' Tout viendra à point à qui sait attendre :p Oui, il est gêné et c'est pas encore fini^^' Merci :) _**

**_Pamplea : Toi aussi tu rêves de le voir sur un canasson ?^^ Oui, il prend sur lui, ça se voit bien :p Après, faut voir quand il craquera :D Oui, ça a l'air en effet... après, c'est à voir néanmoins... et en effet, il pourrait se laver seul en voyant comment le Sebby le lorgne. Il est peut-être maso, ou il cache autre chose^o^ Sinon, je me tais, car je vais trop en dire^^' Merci beaucoup :) tant qu'au coupable, on verra au moment voulu..._**

**_My Sweety Angel : Toi aussi tu stresses pour cette histoire ? XD Raaaat ben, on saura... dans un moment^^'_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'Hôtel de ville de Woodbridge. Les familles étaient présentes et parlaient allégrement des animaux tués en ce jour, d'autres évoquaient la macabre découverte. Parmi eux, figuraient Ciel, Arthur, les Lasthec et le Commandant Bromeswell.

Le jeune Comte était soucieux.

_ Il s'agissait donc bien des parties manquantes, fit-il.

Arthur hocha la tête.

_ Selon le médecin légiste, oui. Toutefois, les os correspondaient seulement à trois corps.

_ Cette bête doit cacher le reste dans sa tanière ! S'écria le père Lasthec.

Bromeswell acquiesça.

_ C'est même sur. Nous devrions organiser une nouvelle battue dans cette partie.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, observa Arthur. Nous devons essayer au contraire d'être silencieux, hors, nous avons tous vu aujourd'hui à quel point certains sont bruyants et ont tué des loups qui n'ont rien à avoir avec cette boucherie.

_ Mais on ne sait pas à quoi ressemble ce monstre, souligna Etienne Lasthec. Le Comte de Phantomhive nous a fait remarquer que les victimes peuvent délirer et montrer un animal encore plus fantasmé à cause de leurs blessures. Il se peut que cela ne soit qu'un simple loup après tout. Certains avaient des restes humains dans leur ventre.

Ciel le fixa.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, lança-t-il. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un loup. Le Vicomte vous a pourtant bien montrés ses croquis avec les empreintes de cette bête. De plus, le Commandant ici présent a vu avec la Générale un animal énorme, ne ressemblant absolument pas à un loup. Enfin, et je vous le dis maintenant, Arthur et moi avons découvert quelque chose d'autre qui nous confirme qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un loup.

Ceci capta l'attention de son assemblée ainsi que d'autres personnes aux alentours.

Le père Lasthec et le Commandant fixèrent le Vicomte pour lui demander de confirmer. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ En effet, sur la dernière victime, le Comte a trouvé une sorte de croc.

_ Une dent de fer, précisa Ciel. Quelque chose de forgée par la main de l'Homme. Cette bête n'est pas un loup et cet animal a sans doute un maître humain.

Les personnes environnantes écarquillèrent leurs yeux de surprise.

_ Qui donc peut faire cela ? Demanda Etienne. Quel homme fou peut faire ces choses ignobles ?

_ Nous l'ignorions, fit Arthur. Et je me demande aussi qu'elles sont ses raisons.

Le Commandant hocha les épaules.

_ Nous ne savons pas vraiment en fait, même si vous avez trouvé un croc de fer, peut-être qu'il a atterri ici par hasard et que la malheureuse s'est pris un débris qui vous a conduit à penser que c'était une dent. C'est peut-être juste un animal enragé ou un démon ! Pareil qu'au Gévaudan.

_ Je suis désolé de vous contredire, intervint le père Lasthec, mais au Gévaudan, la terreur de la Bête était accompagnée de plusieurs mouvances dont celle d'un groupe religieux qui clamait la débauche du Roi Soleil et qu'elle était apparue pour le punir. Hors, ici, il n'y a rien de semblable, du moins, à ma connaissance.

_ Mon majordome, reprit Ciel, m'informe régulièrement des nouvelles de Londres vu que tous mes courriers sont à présent délivrés ici pour le moment. Et il n'y a rien qui parle de la Bête ou d'une quelconque infamie envers Sa Majesté. Pire encore, les nouvelles terrifiantes de votre région ne figurent qu'aux faits divers. Ensuite, Commandant, permettez-moi de vous montrer ceci et je suis persuadé à cent pour cent que c'est forgé et non un débris métallique.

Le jeune Comte dénoua sa bourse et tendit le croc de fer au Commandant. Ce dernier le prit et écarquilla les yeux. Les Lasthec le regardèrent aussi.

_ C'est en effet forgé, déclara Etienne. Ce n'est pas un débris.

Le Commandant déglutit et rendit le croc. Ciel l'attrapa et la remit dans sa bourse, au grand daim des personnes curieuses autour.

_ Si c'est vraiment un homme, déclara enfin Bromeswell, ce sont des meurtres.

Ciel sourit.

_ En effet, et cela reste dans mes cordes de Limier.

Il sortit en même temps sa montre à gousset et consulta l'heure.

_ Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser, déclara-t-il. Il est affreusement tard et je me dois de dormir quelques heures avant de reprendre l'enquête. Mesdames, Messieurs.

On le salua à son tour et Ciel se tourna.

Sebastian vint vers lui et lui présenta sa veste en coton léger.

Le jeune Comte l'enfila et tous deux sortirent de l'Hôtel de ville. Un fiacre les attendait en bas et ils montèrent dedans.

Quelques secondes après, les chevaux s'emballèrent.

Ciel fixa Sebastian.

_ Il me faut les dossiers du Gévaudan, lança-t-il. Il nous faut les étudier pour voir s'il y a quelque chose de suspect. Je souhaite les avoir le plus vite possible et cela, peu importe les moyens, en même temps qu'il disait cela, il toucha son œil maudit. J'imagine que les Français s'en moquent car c'est passé. Sebastian, c'est un ordre, je veux que tu me ramènes demain tous les papiers ayant un lien avec la Bête du Gévaudan. Une fois seulement que tu te seras occupé de moi en rentrant à Wood, rajouta-t-il.

Une main sur le cœur, le majordome s'inclina légèrement, les yeux brillant.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ciel posa son haut-de-forme à côté de lui et détacha son cache-œil. Il dévoila ainsi la marque du pacte et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il retira sa veste et l'installa comme un oreiller.

_ Vous allez dormir ? Demanda le majordome.

_ Il y a environ une heure de trajet jusqu'au château d'Arthur, donc oui, je profite de ce moment pour me reposer.

_ Pourquoi ne pas venir sur moi ? Proposa Sebastian en montrant ses cuisses. Après tout, nous passons chaque nuit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Ciel le fixa et puis, il rompit la distance entre eux deux et se positionna à califourchon sur le démon. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier et passa un bras derrière sa nuque, l'autre sur son torse.

_ Et bien, et bien, fit Sebastian.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, seule une respiration régulière se répercuta ainsi que les bruits d'un battement de cœur un peu trop fort. Le démon sourit et passa ses mains sur le dos de son contractant. Il s'installa confortablement et enfouit lui aussi sa tête dans la naissance du cou de son vis-à-vis.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Sebastian pénétra dans la chambre et déposa doucement son contractant sur le lit. Ce dernier devait être vraiment exténué car il ne se réveilla pas. Le démon l'observa quelques minutes, admirant son visage d'enfant rentrant doucement dans l'adolescence. Ses joues étaient bien rondes et rosées, colorées à cause du soleil d'été. Son nez fin pointait doucement, sous pour autant être proéminent. Sebastian passa ses doigts dégantés dessus et constata qu'il était tout froid. Il sourit malgré lui et porta son attention sur les yeux de son contractant. Il devait rêver au vu de ses orbites bougeant rapidement. Il admira ses longs cils noirs, comme celui d'une femme et de ses sourcils cendrés parfaitement dessinés par ses soins.

_ Tu es magnifique, Ciel.

Le dénommé était bien trop endormi pour entendre ce tutoiement soudain et le timbre de la voix qui était devenu bien trop doux pour un démon.

Sebastian caressa ses cheveux gris bleutés et apprécia cette sensation de douceur, coulant entre ses doigts telle de l'eau.

Puis, il soupira, se résignant à le changer sans le réveiller et à accomplir sa mission. Il devait mettre toute la nuit et cela serait suffisant pour apporter tous les dossiers nécessaires à l'enquête.

Une fois le jeune garçon en tenue de nuit, Sebastian l'installa dans le lit et le couvrit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se releva. Néanmoins, il découvrit que le poing de son contractant s'était refermé sur sa cravate.

_ Je ne peux pas rester avec toi cette nuit, murmura-t-il. Mais nous serons ensemble demain.

Doucement, il enleva ses petits doigts et déposa un autre baiser dessus.

_ Dors bien, Ciel. Je reviens vite. Et je crois que tu éprouves bien plus de sentiments pour moi que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Mais le susnommé continuait de dormir, n'entendant rien.

_ A demain matin.

Le démon partit, s'éclipsant sous forme de fumée noire.

* * *

Ciel soupira et sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux. Puis, quelque chose de chaud et d'humide vint toucher son front. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça et instinctivement, il alla se coller contre la source de chaleur près de son corps. Soudain, il ouvrit ses deux yeux, le ramenant à la réalité. Son œil saphir et son œil améthyste rencontrèrent ceux rubis du démon.

_ Bonjour, Bocchan.

Sebastian continuait de le caresser et de déposer de temps à autre des baisers papillons sur son front.

Ciel se détacha de lui et se redressa à l'aide de ses bras. Il le foudroya du regard.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, lança-t-il.

Le démon sourit.

_ Pourtant, nous dormons ensemble chaque nuit depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Alors pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit de vous embrasser le front ou même de vous caresser ?

_ Parce que, se défendit Ciel.

_ Quelle réplique !

_ Ne me mets pas de mauvaise humeur de si bon matin, cracha le Comte. Mais plus important, as-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Sebastian se redressa aussi, faisant rougir son contractant car il s'était mis nu. D'un doigt à l'ongle noir, il montra quelque chose. Ciel suivit la direction et aperçut plusieurs piles de papiers déposés sur le bureau et même à terre.

Il se leva subitement et se dirigea vers eux. Il en prit un au hasard et constata en effet qu'il s'agissait des documents du Gévaudan du siècle dernier. Il avait néanmoins un peu de mal à comprendre le français dès le matin.

_ Très bien, fit-il. Habille-moi, il faut que je déjeune et après, il faudra étudier tout cela.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ciel feuilleta un petit exemplaire vieilli. Il était tombé sur des gravures et autres représentation de la bête. Elles étaient toutes triées par date, depuis les premiers témoignages jusqu'au…

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

_ Sebastian.

Il revint vers le démon en grimpant sur le lit et montra la page où il avait tiqué.

_ Regarde-moi cette gravure.

Ce dernier le prit et fronça lui aussi les sourcils.

_ Quel étrange animal, avoua-t-il.

Sur cette gravure, figurait quelque chose d'assez grand et monstrueux. Ciel n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un loup sans pour autant en être un. Toute une couronne d'épines se déployait à la naissance du cou jusqu'au dos. Sa mâchoire était immense et on ne voyait que des dents extrêmement larges et grandes.

Arthur avait fait plus ou moins des croquis imaginatifs représentant ce genre de particularité.

Sebastian tourna les autres pages et dans les dernières années correspondant à la fin de la traque, il y avait d'autres esquisses représentant un véritable monstre sorti tout droit de nos pires cauchemars. La dernière était un animal à l'arrière train rebondi, des épines comme un porc-épique, une queue atrophiée et une gueule dont la ressemblance se rapprochait plus d'un crâne ricanant que de quelque chose de vivant.

_ Tu crois qu'on va avoir à faire à un monstre comme ça ? Demanda Ciel dépité.

_ Si on s'en tient aux témoignages et aux croquis d'Arthur, je le crains, avoua Sebastian.

Le jeune Comte soupira.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Les oiseaux chantaient allégrement alors que le majordome avait ouvert la fenêtre de leur chambre. Ciel était penché sur un dossier, sur son lit, alors qu'une multitude de papiers était autour de lui, donnant un air de champ de bataille à la chambre.

_ Il y a trop d'incohérence, s'exclama-t-il.

Le majordome se tourna vers lui. Son regard carmin rencontra le vairon de son contractant.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

Ciel se redressa légèrement, se rapprochant du démon à quatre pattes tenant les papiers importants. Une fois au bord, il s'assit en tailleur.

_ Il est dit que la Bête a été tuée, fit le jeune Comte. Deux fois, mais la première s'avère être une escroquerie afin de calmer les tourments du roi, chose que je ne ferai pas avec Sa Majesté. Mais, il est question deux ans plus tard, en juin 1767, que la VRAIE Bête a été tuée par un dénommé Chastel, un chasseur. Mais, il y a trop de choses qui se ressemblent avec notre affaire. Etait-ce réellement cet animal ?

Sebastian se tapota la joue en signe de réflexion.

_ Peut-être que ce Chastel l'a bien tué.

Ciel le fixa.

_ Et s'il ne l'avait jamais tué ? Car, il y a une rumeur sur quelques rapports disant que ce chausseur avait élevé une hyène ou un animal étrange. Et si, pour redorer son nom il avait tué un autre animal ou l'avait fait reproduire ? Ça serait possible, non ?

_ Oui, bien sur, admit Sebastian. Toutefois, il faudrait que cette personne détienne plusieurs de ces animaux et puissent traverser la France, la Mer et l'Angleterre sans se faire remarquer. Ce qui est quand même risqué.

Ciel baissa les papiers et réfléchit quelques instants.

C'était vrai. Même si ce chasseur avait fait passer un animal étrange, les douanes l'auraient forcément vu.

Il soupira de nouveau et lassa tomber les papiers. Il s'allongea, fatigué de tomber dans des culs-de-sac.

Sebastian dégagea quelques papiers et prit les dossiers que son contractant avait pris.

_ Néanmoins, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes, il peut très bien essayer de faire passer l'animal après plusieurs années de silence.

Ciel le fixa.

_ Oui, mais ça date d'il y a un siècle. Tu penses que sa descendance a pu continuer à élever cet animal ? Ou pire encore, le faire reproduire et le dresser ?

_ C'est tout à fait possible.

_ Il faudrait donc vérifier les registres de Sutton pour trouver le nom Chastel.

_ Nous ne savons pas si c'est lui.

_ Mais c'est tout ce que nous avons.

_ Il est vrai.

Son contractant soupira encore et passa son bras sur ses yeux, cachant ainsi la lumière du jour.

Sebastian l'étudia.

_ Vous mettez du cœur à l'ouvrage mais reposez-vous néanmoins, conseilla-t-il. Je sais que vous faites tout pour apaiser le cœur de la Reine mais vous ne pouvez faire plus que vous ne le faites déjà.

_ J'aimerai aussi retourner à Londres, avoua Ciel.

_ Nous y retournerons, une fois que cet animal sera capturé ou tué.

_ Ouais, mais au rythme que ça va, j'ai peur d'y rester toute ma vie ! Cracha Ciel.

Le démon ricana et se leva. Ciel dégagea son bras et le fixa. Sebastian tira sa montre à gousset et consulta l'heure.

_ Il est bientôt l'heure de votre Tea Time. Veuillez donc rejoindre le Vicomte Wood, je m'en vais préparer votre collation avec le majordome Victor.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Ciel se leva et attrapa son cache-œil. Avant qu'il ne puisse le mettre, son démon le prit des mains, prenant le temps de caresser ses doigts et l'attacha. Sa main gantée vint effleurer la nuque de son contractant qui frissonna. Ciel déglutit.

_ Arrête de faire ça, ça devient gênant.

Il baissait la tête, l'œil dans le vague, inquiétant son majordome.

_ Bocchan ? Mais…

Ciel se leva et regarda son majordome droit dans les yeux.

_ Nous devons avant tout se focaliser sur cette enquête et rien d'autre. Je vais voir Arthur et je vais lui demander de le conduire dès demain à Sutton.

Sebastian parut surpris, puis, respectant son office, il fit une courte révérence.

_ Bien, My Lord.

Ciel sortit de la chambre, las.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une battue eut lieu. Sans rien trouver. Ciel put regarder les registres de Sutton… mais il ne trouva aucune famille sous le nom de Chastel. Même ceux datant du siècle dernier, il ne trouva rien du tout.

Il était las, frustré et exténué de cette pseudo-chasse.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L : X'D J'adore te lire en train de chercher qu'elle est la réponse plausible :p Pour Sebastian, vu que c'est l'une de mes dernières fics, je tiens à terminer sur une note "romantique" avec le démon :D Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Ben merci^^ même si on va vite comprendre normalement...  
_**

**_aviva94 : Ah ben, je pense qu'il l'aurait renvoyé se faire foutre ^o^ pour le reste... je te propose de lire la suite ;p  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : On dirait bien oui ;p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent depuis la dernière battue mais le Comte ne trouvait toujours pas ce monstre pourtant, il eut plusieurs recherches dans la forêt de Sutton et en particulier près des tertres. Mais rien. Absolument rien et c'était profondément frustrant pour beaucoup de monde. Entre temps, elle avait tué une autre personne, un jeune paysan, mais là encore, il n'y avait pas assez de preuves et les traces de pattes disparaissaient dans la forêt, sous les amas de feuilles mortes et d'épines.

Et maintenant, voilà que cela faisait bien cinq semaines que la Bête ne tuait plus. On ne captait même plus sa présence à travers les bois. Certains commencèrent à émettre l'hypothèse qu'elle était morte. Toutefois, ce n'était pas de l'avis de Ciel, son démon, Arthur ainsi que quelques autres personnes. De plus, Ciel et Sebastian avaient remarqué que durant les treize années de terreur au Gévaudan, la Bête ne tuait pas tout le temps.

A présent, le temps redevenait maussade et le soleil avait fait place aux nuages gris, à la brume et à la bruine. Il faisait souvent froid et humide en cette période.

Le jeune Comte, pour occuper ses journées à l'instar de trouver cet animal, s'occupait de l'entreprise Phantom et répondait à la Reine. Cette dernière s'inquiétait et maintenait toujours l'ordre afin que son fidèle Limier reste sur place afin de trouver cette Bête, morte ou vive. Elle voulait s'assurer de sa disparition. En attendant, il logeait encore chez Arthur. Il s'entendait bien avec lui et partageait parfois plusieurs journées ensemble, visitant les villes voisines et les forêts… sous l'œil mauvais de son démon. Par ailleurs, ils continuaient de dormir ensemble et Ciel avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se séparer de lui, comme s'il était un doudou ou un bon oreiller. Néanmoins, cela s'arrêtait là. Au grand daim du démon, son contractant ne l'embrassait même plus, se contentant juste de se coller à lui la nuit. Et pourtant, il avait tenté plus d'une fois de quémander de l'attention mais rien y fit.

En cette journée d'octobre, ils se baladaient dans la ville de Woodbridge. Ciel avait envoyé un télégramme d'urgence au sujet de son entreprise et il profitait à présent de flâner dans les rues de la petite bourgade. Il ronchonnait néanmoins car c'était bien moins rupin et diversifié que Londres.

Sebastian le suivait parlant de temps en temps, mais son contractant ne répondait pas forcément, il semblait être souvent en intense réflexion depuis quelques temps. Puis, le démon se mit à sa hauteur en une enjambée. Ciel se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'une manière surprise et quelque peu méfiante.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Sebastian ?

_ Rien, voyons, je désire juste être proche de mon maître.

Ciel le regarda et aperçut son sourire.

_ Cesse tes caresses inutiles, lança-t-il. De plus, tu te comportes mal en public sachant que nous sommes en pleine rue.

Le majordome haussa un sourcil.

_ Je croyais que vous vous en moquiez de la façon qu'on puisse agir car nous sommes dans une région reculée selon vos dires.

_ Oui mais ça, c'était il y a quelques mois. Là, on est là depuis trop longtemps, donc je commence faire attention et tu devrais faire pareil.

_ Je crois juste que vous êtes gêné et que vous n'assumez pas notre rapprochement, répliqua le majordome d'une voix doucereuse. Car en attendant, vous vous agrippez à moi chaque nuit et vous m'autorisez à vous caresser. Sans un mot, certes, mais les faits sont là. Mais dès que le jour se lève, tout cela parait chimérique. Je me demande parfois même si je ne rêve pas dans ces moments-là. Et depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne peux même plus vous embrasser.

Ciel se stoppa et se retourna brutalement vers lui, l'œil saphir envoyait des éclairs.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose indécente en pleine rue ! Je te l'interdis tout court ! Tu n'as pas à agir de la sorte !

Hélas, quelques personnes se retournèrent en entendant le Comte parlait sèchement. Dans un coin de rue, des femmes de petites vertus gloussaient en dévisageant Sebastian. Ce dernier les vit et leur lança un regard froid. Toutefois, l'une d'elle lui fit un grand signe de la main.

Ciel se retourna aussi en voyant son regard se diriger ailleurs et en entendant rire. Il poussa un puissant soupir en voyant ces femmes et reporta son attention sur son démon.

_ Hâtons-nous, je veux rentrer.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, Ciel vit le visage de Sebastian se décomposer et son majordome attrapa son frêle bras avec sa main. Il mit trop de force au bruit du petit couinement de douleur de son contractant. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais le démon fut plus rapide :

_ J'en ai assez, gronda-t-il tout en essayant de rester discret, je reste calme, je suis patient. J'essaye même de ne pas vous brusquer mais… vous allez trop loin. Un coup vous me dorlotez, puis vous me criez dessus, vous me traitez comme un moins que rien puis vous revenez vous blottir contre moi. Il faut choisir Bocchan ! Sois vous assumez et dans ce cas, faites-le complètement ou arrêtez tout mais stoppez donc ces marques d'attention ! Car en attendant, il y a bien d'autres personnes qui souhaiteraient avoir mes faveurs !

Ciel baissa la tête en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait très bien compris que le démon faisait référence aux putes qui criaient derrière eux. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut plusieurs personnes les regardant. Sèchement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son majordome et continua sa route de manière frénétique. Toutefois, il sentit de nouveau la main du démon serrer son bras.

_ Je vous désire ! Clama-t-il un peu trop fort.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Ciel se retourna vers lui, fulminant.

_ Vas donc voir tes sales putes et laisse-moi tranquille !

Il avait hurlé, se foutant que d'autres personnes pouvaient les entendre.

Sebastian le toisait froidement.

_ Est-ce un ordre ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Ciel rougit mais ne perdit pas contenance.

_ C'en est un, oui. Casse-toi.

Le majordome serra la mâchoire en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux. Il soupira et se tourna. Il aperçut des filles de joie dans un coin de la rue, le regardant avec envie.

_ Je vous prends au mot. Je ne suis que votre majordome après tout.

_ Oui, c'est ça. Aller casse-toi.

Sebastian se tourna de nouveau vers lui, cherchant une quelconque plaisanterie ou un signe montrant qu'il voulait sa présence… il ne se heurta que face à un visage fermé et hautain.

_ Je m'en vais dans ce cas. Je pense que je prendrai beaucoup de plaisir à les baiser.

Sur ce, le majordome tourna les talons et Ciel ne répondit pas. Il le fixa encore un peu, le voyant s'approcher de ces filles. Aussitôt, elles vinrent vers lui et bien sur, Sebastian commença en prendre quelques une par la taille, les emmenant dans la rue sombre. Il lança néanmoins un dernier regard empli de haine face à son jeune maître.

Ciel serra les dents et tourna les talons. Il appela un fiacre de la main et grimpa dedans.

_ Aux portes de la ville, ordonna-t-il en lançant une pièce au cocher.

Aussitôt, les chevaux s'emballèrent. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Ciel essayait à tout prix de ne pas penser à Sebastian en train de fricoter avec ces putes. Une fois arrivé, il descendit et se balada dans la campagne environnante. Toutefois, il avait toujours cette image dans la tête… mais il n'avait pas à être jaloux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de relation avec son majordome, et encore moins avec le démon qui devait dévorer son âme. Mais c'était trop dur et il se demanda si ses lèvres exploraient en ce moment le corps d'une de ces…

Il se mordit à moitié la joue et se mit à courir dans la nature, ne regardant pas où il allait. Il sentait les larmes de rage menacer de sortir. Tout à coup, il trébucha et dégringola le long d'une pente. Il atterrit dans un ruisseau, se faisant éclabousser par l'eau et la boue.

_ C'est bien ma veine, maugréa-t-il en essayant de se relever.

Il s'était fait rudement mal, son genou droit arborait une vilaine plaie, le sang s'écoulant. Ciel jura et s'aida des rochers environnants pour se relever. Il se rassit de nouveau et s'épousseta. Puis, il trempa ses mains dans l'eau et tenta d'enlever le plus gros du sang.

Il soupira.

_ Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

Il resta un moment ainsi, dans le vague. Puis, il leva la tête, explorant le lieu. Il avait atterri en pleine forêt.

_ Et merde, j'espère que je ne suis pas allé trop loin au moins.

Il entendit un bruit suspect et pivota subitement sur lui.

Rien.

Cela devait être surement un écureuil ou une connerie de ce genre.

Ciel avisa une branche assez solide et à sa taille. Il l'attrapa et s'appuya dessus afin de ne pas trop faire souffrir sa jambe. Il regarda la pente et constata avec blasement qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emprunter vu son état. Il soupira et longea le ruisseau, espérant trouver un chemin plus praticable.

Il marchait déjà depuis un bout de temps et il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Ciel n'aimait pas trop cela. Et il était hors de question qu'il appelle Sebastian à la rescousse. Qu'il reste avec ses prostituées celui-là, tient. Il ne voulait même plus le voir. Quand il rentrera, il demanderait à Victor de conduire Sebastian dans sa chambre personnelle. Il ne voulait plus du tout le voir.

Un bruit de branche cassée.

Ciel tiqua. Il avait déjà entendu depuis un moment des branches cassées. Toutefois, c'était plus diffus et il y avait toujours des oiseaux ou des insectes qui chantaient… pas là.

Puis, quelque chose d'étrange se répercuta, comme un rugissement aigu.

Ciel blêmit et lâcha sa branche. Il commença à courir, bien qu'il ait mal. Toutefois, il pressentait le pire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses poumons s'enflammaient.

Il aperçut une petite pente. Sans perdre de temps, il commença à remonter. Hélas, le ruisseau s'écoulait aussi et il retomba, glissant avec la boue. Il atterrit lourdement à terre et mit quelques temps à reprendre connaissance.

Puis, il entendit de nouveau des rugissements. Plus proches, bien plus proches. Ainsi que des bruits d'une respiration.

Il releva la tête et pâlit.

A une dizaine de mètre, il y avait un monstre. Aussi grand qu'un cerf et aussi gros qu'une vache, Ciel aperçut une chose dans les couleurs de marron et de noir. Sa tête était assez allongée, recouverte d'une seconde peau marron et noir. Il voyait des dents terriblement longues et brillantes. Son crâne se finissait par une espèce de collerette surplombée par derrière par toute une série de piques noires. Ces dernières se dressaient comme des poils hérissés, déployées telle une queue de paon. Sur la continuité du dos, il y en avait bien moins, suivant la ligne de la colonne vertébrale.

Ciel ne voyait pas sa queue.

Son corps corpulent et musclé se recouvrait de cette peau noire et marron avec des espèces de relief. Ses pattes puissantes se terminaient par des rangées de griffes dont celle du pouce qui étaient anormalement longues et recourbées.

Le jeune garçon recula et releva la tête, essayant de trouver un quelconque refuge.

Puis, la créature rugit, terrifiant Ciel. En effet, les longues dents se rétractaient montrant une gueule avec une autre mâchoire, plus normale, avec de longues dents blanches, comme un carnassier. Il voyait au loin sa langue rose. Puis, elle referma sa gueule et courut dans sa direction, ouvrant la gueule.

_ SEBASTIAN ! Hurla le jeune garçon.

La créature avançait rapidement sur lui. Ciel tenta dans un ultime effort de se déplacer mais il avait trop mal à sa jambe.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

_ BOCCHAN !

Ciel ne vit qu'une forme noire fondre sur lui et ils entamèrent des roulé-boulé.

Il était revenu.

Sebastian le fixa, incrédule. Il se retourna vivement en entendant la créature grogner de mécontentement.

Ciel se redressa comme il pouvait, protégé par le corps du majordome.

De plus près, il pouvait voir que cette bête avait les yeux jaune-ocre, comme certains chiens. Sa peau aux apparences de reliefs était en fait un assemblage d'écorce et de métal. Le plus effrayant était bien sa gueule. Les longues dents se constituaient de métal, recourbées et acérées. Tout un système d'engrenage et de câbles était installé, permettant cet effet rétractible quant elle ouvrait la gueule. Les griffes possédaient la même installation. Les piques noires se constituaient aussi de fer, surement des lames. Enfin, il pouvait voir sa queue, courte, mais recouverte de cette espèce d'écorce avec des épines sortant ici et là.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Lâcha Ciel sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit Sebastian lui aussi surpris.

La créature gratta la terre avec ses griffes et sauta de nouveau sur eux avec une telle rapidité que Sebastian n'arriva pas à les écarter complètement. En effet, la bête avait pris son bras dans la gueule et elle le trimballait dans cette petite fosse.

Ciel était choqué de voir son majordome ainsi traîné comme un vulgaire chiffon. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir d'arme sur lui. Il chercha néanmoins de l'œil une grosse souche.

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire quant il entendit Sebastian arracher un hurlement de douleur. La créature renfonçait ses dents rétractibles dans son bras et lui enleva sans ménagement, projetant du sang et des bouts de chair.

En un saut, le démon se retrouva près de son contractant, haletant. Il le prit de son bras utilisable.

_ Accrochez-vous à moi, ordonna-t-il.

La créature avait déjà fini d'avaler son membre et se tourna vers eux, rugissant encore.

Le démon sauta, se retrouvant dans la cime des arbres. Il continua ainsi, voulant mettre un maximum de distance avec la créature qui émit un rugissement de frustration. La dernière plainte donna la chair de poule à Ciel.

Puis sous leurs yeux, la bête s'en alla, disparaissant à travers les feuillages.

Le jeune Comte soupira de soulagement et regarda Sebastian. Il écarquilla son œil de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à voir les iris incandescentes qui brillaient et semblaient colériques.

_ Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! Gronda le démon. Pourquoi est-ce que vous arrivez tout le temps à vous mettre dans des situations rocambolesques ! Je savais que j'aurai du vous suivre !

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, se défendit-il, au contraire, tu es allé voir ces putes !

Le démon ne se laissa pas décontenancé.

_ Sur votre ordre ! Et je vous rappelle que vous avez dit que je n'avais qu'à les voir. En effet, je les ai vus et c'est tout.

Il avait bien appuyé ces derniers mots.

Ciel le regarda, croyant comprendre ce qu'il avait perçu. Mais voyant que le silence s'installait, Sebastian poursuivit :

_ Franchement, si vous voulez faire une scène de jalousie, vous n'aviez qu'à dire que je devais les baiser et pas juste les voir. Vous pensez vraiment que j'allais les foutre alors que vous m'avez fait encore une scène ?

Ciel rougit et baissa le regard.

_ Il s'est passé quand même plusieurs heures, ronchonna-t-il.

_ Vous êtes tenace et rancunier, fit le démon. Je vous signale que je suis pareil, donc au lieu de revenir au bout d'un cinq minutes, j'ai trainé dans les rues… mais j'ai hésité plusieurs fois à venir en sentant le pacte s'activer. Mais vous n'aviez pas assez mal pour que je puisse venir. C'est seulement lorsque vous m'avez appelé que j'ai accouru.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, Ciel aperçut de la fumée noire sortir de son bras coupé et il se reforma comme par magie, le laissant néanmoins nu. Le jeune garçon déglutit et posa sa tête contre sa clavicule, il serra ses mains contre le frac noir.

_ Ne parlons plus de ça, dit-il enfin. D'un côté, nous savons à quoi elle ressemble et à quoi nous devons nous en tenir.

Sebastian soupira aussi et caressa la tête de son contractant avec sa main reformée. Ciel ferma les yeux à son contact.

_ Oui, nous savons à quoi elle ressemble et nous allons envisager comment faire pour l'attraper. Car d'après ce que j'ai vu, les simples fusils ou pistolets ne peuvent en venir à bout. Il nous faudra peut-être des lances et des haches, ou des choses de ce genre.

Ciel plaça ses mains derrière la nuque du démon et cala sa tête dans la naissance de son cou, sentant son odeur. Il tremblait encore. Il avait été impressionné par ce monstre, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

_ Calmez-vous, Bocchan, murmura Sebastian. Vous n'avez rien à craindre tant que je suis là. Rentrons, il commence à faire sombre et vous trembler de froid aussi.

_ Oui, rentrons, rajouta Ciel. De plus, j'ai envie d'un bon thé et d'une pâtisserie.

Le démon ricana.

_ Vous ne perdez pas le Nord, n'est-ce pas ? Thé et pâtisserie reviennent au grand galop.

Ciel sourit ironiquement et se détacha de lui, plongeant son regard bleu dans les yeux carmin.

_ J'ai besoin de ma dose de sucre.

Malgré lui, il tremblait encore et se souvenait de cette bête à l'aspect terrifiant, rapide et ayant la force d'arracher un bras à son démon.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_aviva94 : Ah ben, il joue avec les mots ;p c'est un spécialiste^^ Mais, s'il aurait voulu, il se serait fait les filles de joie... mais non ! Heureusement qu'il est venu à temps ! Manquerait plus que le pacte ne fonctionne plus nom d'un rat^^_**

**_Robespierre7 : Tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et merci de me suivre :) (je vois souvent ton pseudo quand je reçois mes mails^^). Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu ne commentes pas après :p Parfois c'est chiant de commenter. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise (pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas top top... et voir des commentaires disant qu'elle est bien... ça me met la pression XD). Enfin, si tu te régales (petit coup de coeur pour le bras :p), c'est le principal. Arf, Sade est pourtant un classique (quoique, de nos jours, de moins en moins de jeunes se cultivent mais chut). Ses oeuvres sont dures à lire (entièrement, je n'ai lu que la Philosophie dans le Boudoir et Justine, les 120 journées de Sodome, j'ai arrêté car trop hard). Enfin bref, bonne lecture et peut-être à plus tard dans une autre review ;p  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Ah ben, ça se concrétise petit à petit entre eux deux ;p Tu la trouves monstrueuse ? Moi je la trouve jolie cette bêbête :p_**

**_S-Lay L : Première review, je suis pliée... et après tu oses me dire que ce sont mes fics qui t'ont rendu perverse^^ Non mais oh X'D Violer de force... non mais je te jure^^ Quant à la bête... elle n'est pas si difforme que ça... pas trop... juste un peu^^ elle s'est faite désirer et j'espère qu'elle n'a pas déçu^^ Toutefois, je ne l'ai pas fait à la Frankenstein ;p Je l'ai imaginé entre la bête qu'on voit dans le "Pacte des Loups" et du steampunk (vu que le 19è est un siècle de découverte et tout et tout, je trouve que ça colle bien à son physique ;p). Mais tu as raison sur un point, c'est bien l'oeuvre d'un homme ;p Il faudrait voir plus tard de ce qu'il en est réellement. Animal ? Robot ? Surprise ;p (la dose de sucre est indispensable)._**

**_mangakadu14 : Pour la Bête, on verra cela plus tard. Mouahahah ! Oui, le déclic est en fin arrivé ;p Depuis le temps ^^ Pour le reste de tes interrogations, je te propose de lire ces trois chapitres..._**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Rooo tu exagères quand même^^ j'essaye juste de publier tous les jours (sauf le vendredi). Merci :) Bon sinon, ah ben, si elles l'avaient entendu, on les aurait perdues X'DD Non, Ciel n'a pas failli se faire écraser... plutôt bouffer^^ Mais bon, super démon (ironie) est arrivé ;p Et oui, il commence à dire des choses intimes... voyons la suite ;p  
_**

**_Hime-Lay : Nous en avons déjà parlé :) Et merci encore :)_**

**_coccinelle : Merci et... la voici :D_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Il y a une review... où je me suis marrée XD je cite __"__O_o Sebastian qui se révolte XD Attention !" ou comment se foutre de la gueule du démon^o^ C'est rigolo^^ Sinon, ouais, l'enquête pataugeait bien que là, ils ont enfin vu la bêbête (sexy d'ailleurs hein ?). Bien que pour le moment, cela ne sert pas à grand-chose. Mais, après la révolte du démon et des agissements ambigus de Ciel... laissons la suite nous éclairer... (et on repartira sur des trucs rigolos, encore)._**

**_Bon, je préviens, je dénie toute responsabilité pour de ce qui va suivre (ainsi que cette ambiance... bref, vous verrez !)._**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Ils rentrèrent subitement dans le manoir, après avoir craché quelques ordres, le jeune Comte et son majordome se retirèrent dans leur chambre. Le jeune garçon était agité et malgré lui, il ne cessait de trembler de la tête au pied. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes debout dans la salle, sans ne rien percevoir. Il n'aperçut même pas quand Sebastian partit puis revint plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard.

Le majordome toqua à la porte mais son maître ne l'entendait pas. En soupirant, il l'ouvrit et trouva son contractant encore un état de choc.

Quand la porte se referma, Ciel s'assit sur le lit, encore de choqué de cette bête.

_ Ce n'était pas un animal, murmura-t-il.

_ Si, démentit Sebastian. C'en était un.

Le jeune garçon leva la tête et le fixa sans vraiment le voir. Il s'attarda sur le bras qui avait été arraché tant tôt, mais repoussé depuis un moment.

_ C'était quoi alors ? Tu as vu sa peau ? Ses dents ? Sa rapidité ? Il t'a même fait du mal ! Cette chose ne peut pas être un animal.

_ Je vous assure que si. Cependant, seule sa rapidité et sa faculté à m'avoir endommagé sont impressionnantes. Mais c'est un animal, pas une bête surnaturelle comme moi ou un shinigami. De plus, avec la dent que nous avons retrouvée, nous avons convenu que c'était de la main d'un homme, c'était forgé.

Ciel se radoucit.

_ Cette chose a un maître.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

_ Très certainement oui.

Le jeune garçon soupira et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Cela fait trois mois que nous sommes ici. Je suis complètement exténué par cette affaire, souffla le jeune noble.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague.

En rentrant, il avait annoncé qu'il voulait être seul et qu'il ne désirait rien manger. Seul Sebastian l'avait suivi, bien évidemment. Néanmoins, il lui avait préparé une petite collation afin que son contractant n'ait pas le ventre vide.

Ciel se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne cessait de trembler et cela l'énervait.

_ Bocchan…

La voix de Sebastian était étrangement sensuelle et douce.

Le jeune garçon dirigea les yeux sur lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit à genoux, devant lui. Ses yeux brillaient, laissant voir des myriades de couleur carmin et fuchsia danser.

Le majordome prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_ Cessez donc de trembler.

_ Parce que tu crois que je le fais exprès ? Cracha-t-il.

Un sourire.

_ Je le sais bien.

Le jeune noble serra les mains du démon, comme lors de cette mission de la Rose Rouge, alors qu'il était harcelé de toute part, Ciel avait serré les mains de son majordome afin de ne pas trembler. Il répétait l'opération ici. Ceci ne l'aidait pas pour autant mais il avait un contact physique. Il se mit à fixer de nouveau les yeux du démon.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, seules leurs respirations s'entendaient. Puis, Sebastian leva la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son contractant. Il les retira aussitôt, sous l'œil incrédule de Ciel.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, déclara simplement son maître.

_ Seulement si vous dites non, répliqua le majordome.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et continua de serrer les mains du démon, ne brisant pas le contact visuel. Puis, Sebastian les enleva doucement et sous les yeux de son contractant, il enleva un à un ses vêtements.

Ciel ne disait rien, déglutit, rougit et finit par détourner le regard gêné.

Le démon enlevait absolument tout.

Quelques secondes après, Ciel sentit que le démon le déshabillait, lui aussi. Son corps captait tous les mouvements de Sebastian. Lui enlevant son veston, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes montantes, sa chemise… ses doigts dégantés s'attardèrent sur sa peau, soulignant la forme de ses côtes. Puis, il lui enleva son corsaire. Néanmoins, il ne toucha pas à son sous-vêtement.

Ciel ferma les yeux tandis que Sebastian s'était assis à califourchon sur lui, embrassant sa nuque et caressant son dos. Doucement, il l'allongea sur le lit. Afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, Ciel passa ses mains derrière le cou du démon et y lova sa tête.

Sebastian se coucha près de lui et tira la couette, les recouvrant tous les deux.

Ciel soupira d'aise et se rapprocha du démon.

Ils se caressèrent mutuellement, doucement. La tête du jeune garçon était appuyée contre la clavicule du démon tandis que le menton de ce dernier reposait sur les cheveux gris bleutés de son contractant.

Leurs doigts tracèrent des cercles dans leur dos. Puis, elles firent des va-et-vient, allant toujours plus bas à chaque passage. Le contact était doux et agréable… mais aussi incroyablement profond. En effet, ils étaient en total osmose. Ciel avala sa salive et ferma les yeux. Il captait ainsi tous les doigts du démon qui exploraient son corps de manière tendre. C'était aérien et il devait l'avouer, il avait l'impression de flotter dans l'air, sa tête lui tournait légèrement comme étant soûl. Mais cet état d'ébriété avait le don de le faire penser à autre chose que le monstre horrible qui les avait attaqués dans les bois.

Au bout d'un moment, Sebastian lâcha un soupir un peu plus puissant et avec ses mains, il décida d'enlever l'unique rempart de la nudité de Ciel. A son étonnement, le jeune garçon se laissa faire. Au contraire, il chercha à tâtons l'une de ses mains et ils se la serrèrent, se caressant le dos de la main avec leurs pouces.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Ciel soupira, comme s'il était fatigué ou vaincu. Il écarta sa tête et fixa les lueurs incandescentes. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement.

Le démon s'approcha de lui encore, mélangeant leur souffle sans pour autant s'embrasser.

Ciel, lui, avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, ayant du mal à se concentrer et il devait se l'avouer, il était un peu fatigué.

Sebastian déposa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui fit plusieurs petits baisers. Au début, Ciel ne répondit pas puis, il commença à remuer les lèvres. Après plusieurs minutes où l'un et l'autre se caressèrent en se collant de plus en plus, Ciel entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa la langue de Sebastian explorer sa cavité buccale.

Le démon s'en donnait à cœur joie, sans pour autant se montrer entreprenant. Doucement, il calla ses mains sur les hanches de Ciel et commença à onduler du corps. Le jeune garçon laissa échapper de temps à autre des soupirs extatiques. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, même Ciel réagit en bougeant, répondant à un réflexe naturel.

Sebastian se mit sur lui, l'obligeant à être sur le dos.

Ciel écarta les jambes automatiquement laissant ainsi la virilité du démon appuyer contre son intimité. Le jeune noble haletait tout en continuant de répondre aux baisers de Sebastian. Il était ailleurs, laissant juste son corps répondre aux stimuli. Etait-ce seulement son corps d'ailleurs ? Non… si c'était le cas, il laisserait Sebastian faire ce qu'il veut. Pourtant, même le démon ne semblait pas être contrôlé par ses pulsions.

Que se passait-il ?

Ciel sentit le démon le palper de sa dague et soupira un grand coup. Quant il reprit une nouvelle inspiration, il capta que quelque chose avait changé.

_ Ah !

Un cri de surprise, mais aussi discret.

Sebastian était en lui. Il était rentré de manière naturelle, sans qu'il ait besoin de l'humidifier. Et Ciel n'avait même pas mal.

Le démon serra ses mains.

Le jeune garçon devina sans crainte que Sebastian était aussi surpris que lui.

Ils s'étaient liés naturellement, de manière spontanée, comme si c'était normal.

Ciel détacha une main et la passa derrière le cou de Sebastian. Il ouvrit en même temps les yeux, rencontrant les iris rouges. Le démon l'embrassa.

_ Fais-moi tien, chuchota Ciel.

Sebastian eut un sourire sincère.

_ Avec plaisir, répondit-il aussi en murmurant, comme si l'un et l'autre avaient peur de briser cette ambiance si pure et unique.

Ciel soupira d'aise, tout comme Sebastian.

Pour la première fois de leur relation étrange, le jeune garçon eut la sensation que le démon lui faisait vraiment l'amour et pas un acte dicté sous la pulsion.

Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire.

Il prit le démon dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il gémissait doucement, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux ébènes de la bête infernale qui l'étreignait. Son corps frissonnait de plaisir et parfois, il tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Toutefois, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Cela le surprit même. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le démon tremble aussi. Sa respiration mais aussi ses mouvements trahissaient cette atmosphère bien trop curieuse.

Les mains de l'enfant caressèrent doucement le dos musclé de cette créature à l'apparence humaine, elles finirent par descendre le long des bras de son vis-à-vis et sa tête finit par retomber doucement sur l'oreiller.

Ciel fixa Sebastian. Ce dernier enleva le cache-œil et l'un et l'autre pouvaient se dévisager. Toujours en silence mais leur regard était lourd de sens. Leurs respirations étaient coordonnées, tout comme leurs battements de cœur. A cet instant, ils avaient l'impression de ne former plus qu'un être. C'était limite dérangeant d'ailleurs. Surtout pour ces deux êtres qui refusaient tout acte de tendresse véritable et de sentiments, en particulier une forte affection.

Tous leurs efforts semblèrent tomber en morceau lors de cet instant.

Ils avaient compris. Ils avaient abandonné. Ils avaient fait tomber les masques. Ils se disaient enfin la vérité. Une vérité blessante mais au moins, ils savaient l'un et l'autre… et avec toutes les répercussions que cela pouvait avoir à l'avenir.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à se poser ce genre de questions. Non. Cette heure, ce moment était pour eux, juste pour eux. Comme un des rares moments où ils ne retrouvèrent jamais autant liés et sincères.

Ciel admira les yeux du démon. Et c'était ces vrais yeux, pas juste des lobes rouges. Ils arboraient cette couleur si particulière et mystérieuse allant du rouge au fuchsia, brillante comme des étoiles dans un ciel d'un bleu profond.

Le démon se baissa doucement sur lui, ne rompant pas le contact visuel. Toutefois, quant il arriva près de son contractant, ils fermèrent en même temps les yeux, savourant les lèvres de leur partenaire.

Sebastian reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient, d'abord lent, prenant le temps de bien habituer le corps de son amant… non, c'était bien plus que cela maintenant. Son contractant, son maître, son amant était devenu son Ciel, un être qu'il avait envie de choyer et protéger… juste pour de ce qu'il était et rien d'autre.

Il en allait de même pour le jeune garçon qui serrait fort le démon. D'une certaine manière, il sentait comme une étincelle de vie naître en lui. Alors que le démon allait de plus en plus vite, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir quelques larmes. Depuis quand n'avait-il donc pas senti ces gouttes salées autre que quand il était malade ?

Ciel lâcha un petit cri alors que le démon avait percuté un endroit sensible. Il continuait ainsi de le martyriser alors que le jeune Comte perdait complètement pieds. Il enfouit sa tête dans la naissance du coup de cet être cher et le mordit doucement, essayant de ne pas plus crier. Le problème, c'est qu'il devait être silencieux. Ils n'étaient pas au manoir et Ciel n'avait pas envie qu'Arthur ou ses domestiques les entendent.

Sebastian le prit dans ses bras et lui aussi, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses gémissements. Il embrassa le cou et l'épaule de son contractant.

_ Mon Ciel…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Ciel émergea doucement du sommeil, clignant plusieurs fois ses yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil passés à travers la fenêtre. Il tourna doucement la tête, se demandant pourquoi il y avait autant de luminosité.

Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai._

Après être rentrés dans la chambre, ils n'avaient quasiment rien fait à part être ensemble. La desserte était même encore présente, sa collation cachée sous la cloche et son thé déjà refroidi depuis un moment.

Le jeune garçon se retourna de nouveau et aperçut Sebastian près de lui. Ce dernier semblait dormir à point fermé. Son visage semblait tellement apaisé. Puis, se sentant observé, il ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Ils arboraient la pupille verticale aux couleurs brillantes et hypnotiques de dégradé de rouge et de fuchsia.

L'un et l'autre s'observèrent en silence, les yeux dans les yeux sans qu'aucune parole ne soit transmise. Ils ne se touchaient même pas, imposant une certaine limite après cette nuit où ils étaient plus proches que jamais.

_ Il semblerait que nous devons parler de certaines choses, déclara le démon terriblement sérieux.

Ciel le fixait, neutre attendant la suite.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit qui fait que nous ne pouvons plus nous voir dans nos rôles respectifs.

Le démon caressa doucement la main du jeune garçon. Sa voix était devenue plus douce, mais non moins grave.

_ Il faut prendre en compte ce que tout cela implique ainsi de la façon dont nous nous voyons. Plus rien ne sera pareil désormais. Je… C'est le démon qui va te parler et non le majordome.

Ciel retint un instant sa respiration mesurant l'ampleur de la situation et ses yeux brillants à la pupille verticale lui confirmaient toute l'importance de la chose.

_ Tu ne peux plus être mon simple contractant. Comme je ne peux plus être ton démon, ou encore le majordome qui te sert aveuglement. Notre relation a changé et nous en sommes conscients à présent.

Ciel soupira et baissa le regard. Il le savait en effet. Cette nuit avait été spéciale, l'acte avait été spécial.

_ Ciel, débuta-t-il, provoquant un frisson de la part de son contractant. Tu te rends bien compte que cela a une influence désormais. Sur tout. Sur notre relation. Sur notre lien.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça.

_ Oui, je le sens maintenant, déclara-t-il enfin. Mais tu veux faire quoi ? Car pour moi, je compte toujours te donner mon âme après m'être vengé, je souhaite respecter le pacte. Mais sinon, tu veux faire quoi ? En attendant ma vengeance ? Et si nous la trouvions seulement des années plus tard ? Que je sois obligé de me marier avec Elisabeth ? Tu le supporterais ? Pas moi, je t'avoue. Sans compter toutes ces choses qui me paraissent si compliquées. Le pire, c'est que ça s'est déclenché lors de cette nuit il y a plus de six mois, à cette première soirée de la Rose Rouge.

Sebastian l'interrompit en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_ Ne te complique pas la vie ainsi.

_ Mais la vie est compliquée, elle.

_ Parce que tu le veux. Si tu le voulais, elle serait simple et tu n'aurais pas à agir ainsi.

_ Mais la société n'est pas ainsi.

_ Nous sommes au-dessus de la société. Je m'en fous comme de l'an quarante, je suis un démon. Et tout ce qui m'importe désormais, c'est toi. Tant qu'à toi, justement, tu es bien au-dessus d'elle par ta façon de penser, d'agir, ton être et tu as pu contacter une créature que peu arrive à appeler. Alors arrête donc de t'embrouiller.

Ciel soupira.

_ Dans ta bouche, cela parait bien facile mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et même si je sors un peu du commun des mortels, je reste un humain et un membre de la Haute Aristocratie à la tête d'une grande entreprise. Cela serait mal vu que je fricote avec, pour eux du moins, un homme plus âgé que moi qui était mon majordome.

Le démon soupira à son tour et vint caresser la joue de son contractant. Ce dernier mit sa petite main sur celle-ci, se regardant dans les yeux.

_ Nous pouvons encore faire semblant, proposa Sebastian, puisque tu as encore peur. Mais un jour viendra où nous devrions arrêter de faire semblant même devant la communauté humaine. Oh, tant que j'y pense, ne m'appelle plus « Sebastian » quand nous sommes seul à seul.

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

_ Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle alors ? Par ton vrai nom ? Je ne le connais même pas !

Le démon sourit, dévoilant quelques dents pointues.

_ Bien sur que si, je te rappelle que lorsque que tu m'as nommé, tu m'as donné que le nom de ton chien.

Le jeune garçon tiqua.

_ Michaelis ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Le susnommé lui sourit de nouveau, mais de manière plus tendre.

_ Tu vois bien que tu me connais. Maintenant…

Le démon brisa l'espace entre eux deux et vint se coller contre lui, ondulant du corps comme un serpent et faisant un baiser esquimau.

_ … tu sauras quoi crier durant nos ébats, ronronna-t-il en même temps.

Cette petite phrase provoqua une vive coloration des joues chez son jeune contractant. Il lui envoya un regard noir en se détachant prestement, ce qui valut un éclat de rire chez le démon.

_ Mon Ciel ! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore gêné ! Viens donc ici.

Accompagnant les gestes aux mots, Michaelis prit son contractant dans ses bras et l'immobilisa. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Ciel se laissa dorloter et enlaça le démon.

_ Je crois que je vais mettre un moment avant de m'habituer à tout cela.

_ Je m'en accommode déjà très bien, moi !

Ciel leva les yeux sur lui.

_ Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas, Michaelis.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi, mais il devait au plus vite s'y faire.

Le démon sourit et le retourna, le mettant sur le dos. Il se mit sur lui et le regarda longuement, puis, il se baissa et l'embrassa, scellant ainsi leur nouvelle relation.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Une petite question, recevez-vous des mails de fanfic ? Car depuis hier soir, je ne reçois plus rien^^ plus de reviews, plus de mp, plus de nouveaux chapitres... est-ce un bug de ma messagerie ou du site ?_**

**_Bref sinon, place aux réponses._**

**_mangakadu14 : Bon, je pense que ces chapitres t'ont plu^^ Ca s'est enfin concrétisé. Toutefois, il faut se rappeler que le démon tutoyait Ciel durant son sommeil... alors, même si ça parait rapide, c'était prémédité ;p Après, ben perso, ça me dérange qu'on considère "Sebastian" comme son prénom alors que c'est le nom du chien de Ciel. Et vu que dans le manga papier, "Michaelis" a l'air de venir tout seul, on peut émettre l'hypothèse qu'il s'agisse de son vrai nom... parce que bon, "Sebastian" c'est le majordome et le toutou^o^ Il prend trop ses aises mais Ciel le prévient quand même, ce genre de relation ne peut s'afficher en public comme ça.  
_**

**_Pamplea : Merci beaucoup^^ je voulais faire un lemon basé plus sur les sentiments que les sensations... ça a l'air d'avoir marché, comme ça, ça met une nette opposition avec les précédents lemon plus "crus" dirons-nous. Je voulais montrer que c'était dicté par leurs sentiments et non leurs envies :) A l'instar de "Ciel", "Sebastian" est juste un nom donné comme ça, un chien. Après, je préfère "Michaelis" que "Sebastian" maintenant^^  
_**

**_S-Lay L : Oui, rattrape-toi ;p Des caries ? XD Je sais, c'était trèèèèèèèèès guimauve^^' Ben, je ne pense pas mais pour faire ressortir tout le côté romantique de la chose, j'ai décidé ça, nah ! Ciel ne veut pas, c'est juste le démon mais bon... Et oui, mais bon hein, on a le droit de rêver :p Vive les yaois \o/  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Mon Dieu o_o il doit avoir l'air ridicule en super héros o_o *dead* Et oui, ça se secoue enfin ;p Oui voilà, pour ça qu'on se demande... même si une autre auteure de fanfic a déjà mis le doigt dessus. Mais je le trouve plus classe que "Sebastian".  
_**

**_metherland : Merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à passer des émotions dedans alors^^ (malgré la taille des chapitres certes). Et bien, pour cette fic, je publie assez souvent (presque tous les jours) donc ça va ;p Bonne lecture :)  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Et oui, ils se sont enfin dévoilés. Par contre, la bête, non, ce n'est pas un ratounet. Tu trouves que ça ressemble à un rat sérieux ? XD  
_**

**_aviva94 : Dans tous les cas ça devait arriver en effet. Mais c'était soit ça, soit plus rien du tout :p Mais Ciel a choisi on dirait ;p Et du coup, le démon pareil, en empêchant la bête en lui de sortir.  
_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : Ah ben après avoir couché ensemble, peut-être qu'ils vont décider à avancer un peu plus dans l'affaire, qui sait :p Et sinon, ouais... choux... guimauve... des licornes roses... *dead*  
_**

**_Robespierre7 : XD en effet (perso, même au nouvel an, on s'en fout ! Ca viendra tout seul ;p). La Philosophie dans le Boudoir est le plus soft des trois et il est intéressant pour ses parties philosophiques. Les autres, je peux le concevoir^^' Pour la fic, en effet, c'est à peu près le même schéma, disons que je donne un cadeau sucré avant que j'arrête d'écrire ;p Ben ça fait bizarre mais attention, ils ne vont pas s'afficher de suite (de toute façon, Ciel ne veut pas). XD je comprends ce que tu veux dire ;p Oui en effet, tu es l'une des lectrices que je vois souvent pour certaines de mes fics en favoris ou followers ;p  
_**

**_yayuhe : De rien :) Et oui, il a enfin craqué^^ Depuis le temps que vous attendez tous ça :p (t'inquiète, moi aussi, je ne suis pas fan d'Elisabeth ;)).  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Un drap en guise de robe de chambre, Ciel était assis sur un fauteuil en consultant une fois de plus les dossiers sur le Gévaudan ainsi que d'autres rapports

Le démon avait pris le strict minimum sur lui et avait refait du thé et par bonheur, la collation n'était pas trop abîmée. Il s'agissait d'une petite tartelette au chocolat noir et blanc.

Ciel semblait soucieux en lisant un des comptes-rendus, ce qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux sur lui et déposa les papiers sur la table d'à côté. En même temps, il attrapa l'assiette contenant la collation.

_ Tu te rappelles des Chastel ? Et qu'on essayait de voir s'ils étaient à Sutton ?

_ Oui.

_ Et si, cette personne avait fait une anagramme ?

Le démon s'installa près de lui, le surplombant de sa taille.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

En voyant son amant le dominer ainsi, Ciel plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque, le remontant ainsi à sa hauteur.

_ Il y a une certaine personne qui assiste souvent aux autopsies ou est présente lors de la découverte des cadavres.

Michaelis haussa un sourcil, réfléchissant.

_ Oh, fit-il enfin en souriant, hormis Arthur, le père Lasthec y assiste aussi. Et si on change les lettres de son nom, ça fait Chastel.

Ciel sourit, victorieux.

_ Maintenant, il nous faut savoir où il cache cet animal et qu'on le capture vivant vu que c'est le souhait de Sa Majesté.

Pendant ce temps, le démon lui ôta le drap blanc tout en le caressant doucement.

_ Que dis-tu d'une nouvelle douceur avant de fouiller de la forêt de Sutton ou de suivre cette famille ?

Le jeune garçon se baissa sur lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans pour autant être trop gourmand, juste effleurer. Il se retira de quelques centimètres, regardant le démon.

_ Michaelis, il me semble que tu as déjà bien profité cette nuit et ce matin. Il serait temps de se préparer et de boucler cette affaire au plus vite, non ?

Son compagnon soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Si tu pouvais être aussi assidu au moins à tes devoirs et ton entreprise que tes missions, maugréa-t-il, ça serait le paradis ! Pour ma part, je ne suis pas assez rassasié et j'aimerai encore profiter de ce corps qui est mien.

_ La luxure et la gourmandise vont te perdre.

_ Je suis un démon.

_ Mais tu es aussi mon majordome alors maintenant, bas les pattes et hâtons-nous. D'autant plus qu'il nous faudra parler à Arthur au sujet de cette bête et des armes qu'il nous faudra.

_ Soit. N'as-tu donc pas peur que le Vicomte soit de mèche avec Chastel ?

Ciel haussa les épaules.

_ Mon intuition me dit qu'il n'a rien à avoir avec cette famille.

Il se dégagea et reprit le drap autour de lui. Ses yeux vairons s'arrêtèrent à la fenêtre et dévisagèrent le paysage. Le soleil disparaissait derrière de gros nuages gris et les feuilles tombaient à terre. Il allait sans doute pleuvoir et le vent commençait à se lever. Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

_ Tu veux prendre le bain avec moi ou vas-tu reprendre ton rôle de majordome ?

A peine eut-il dit cela que le démon le prit dans ses bras et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

_ Nous allons prendre notre bain ensemble, voyons. De plus, je pourrai te toucher de partout sans que cela n'ait l'air malsain.

Ciel ricana.

_ Mais ça a toujours l'air malsain !

Michaelis déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ En es-tu sûr ? Moi, je pense pouvoir te le dire.

Le jeune garçon se figea et étudia son interlocuteur, cherchant une quelconque malice.

_ Tu dis cela mais… tu es en effet un démon et les créatures comme vous se jouent des humains en les tentant. Et pas seulement avec leur corps, mais aussi avec leur langue de serpent, comme avec la Pomme.

_ Je pourrai, en effet, te dire des choses qui font que tu te plierais à moi et que je pourrai te rendre fragile. Mais il n'en est rien.

Ciel soupira.

_ Il faut plus des actes que des mots, répliqua-t-il.

_ N'ai-je donc pas fait assez ?

_ Sauf que tu agissais comme étant mon majordome qui se devait d'être exemplaire et franc. Et si tu parles des débordements avec la Rose Rouge, je te signale que tu m'as forcé pour ma première fois et que tu m'interdisais de parler. Alors si tu parles de ça, en tant qu'acte, ton amour est bien terrifiant.

_ Je te reste fidèle et je n'ai plus de vu de petites vertus depuis bien avant cette affaire avec cette Duchesse de Normandie. N'es-tu donc pas plus heureux maintenant ?

Ciel tiqua, se souvenant des paroles d'Undertaker. Le démon faisait-il exprès de poser cette question ? Il le pressentait.

D'ailleurs… c'était une bonne question. Etait-il heureux maintenant ?

Il baissa la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

_ Moi je ne le suis pas en tout cas.

Le jeune garçon le regarda, l'invitant à poursuivre

_ Je ne le suis pas car tu hésites encore. Tu as beaucoup d'affection pour moi, comme j'en ai pour toi. Mais tu restes sur la défensive.

_ N'est-ce pas normal ? Tu es un démon ! Tu es…

_ Nous sommes ensembles, répliqua Michaelis. Et nous avons vu cette nuit que nous sommes au-dessus des distinctions. Nous nous complétons mais ça te fait peur.

Ciel soupira.

_ Je t'ai dit qu'il me fallait un moment avant de m'y habituer. Pouvons-nous nous préparer à présent ?

Le démon le regarda gravement, presque colérique.

_ Bien sur, répondit-il froid.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Ciel se pointa dans la salle à manger, suivi par Sebastian.

Le Vicomte était en train de lire le journal mais leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il regarda le jeune Comte avancer vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour Arthur ! Lança jovialement Ciel. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Ce dernier rit de bon cœur.

_ A merveille ! Mais normalement, c'est à moi de demander cela à mon invité. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Ciel ?

Le jeune garçon partagea rapidement un regard avec son majordome, puis sourit une nouvelle fois, presque sincère.

_ A merveille aussi ! Au fait, je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il s'installa sur l'une des chaises en chêne massif.

Arthur le fixait, surpris.

_ Oui ? Qui donc ?

Ciel mit ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur ses phalanges, plongeant son œil saphir dans les yeux verts de son interlocuteur.

_ Sebastian.

Le susnommé avança et sortit quelques papiers de sous son frac. Il les donna à Arthur qui les prit et les parcourut rapidement.

_ Ce sont les rapports des attaques de la Bête mais aussi… ceux du Gévaudan.

Il porta de nouveau son attention sur Ciel.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Avez-vous trouvé une nouvelle preuve ?

_ Oui. Vous vous rappelez qu'on a essayé de trouver les Chastel.

_ Oui et ils ne sont pas à Sutton.

_ Exactement, hors, je pense qu'ils y sont bien. En effet, quand vous déplacez les lettres, vous obtenez Lasthec. Et si je ne m'abuse, les comptes-rendus des autopsies, des témoignages et selon vos dires, il est souvent présent lorsqu'on trouve les victimes, non ?

Arthur blêmit et regarda les dossiers qu'il avait sous lui.

_ En effet mais…

_ Il a caché des preuves. Il s'arrangeait toujours de se trouver avec les corps afin de disparaître les débris de métal sur cette bête. De plus, même si vous étiez aux autopsies, vous avez du mal à rester jusqu'à la fin car vous vous sentez mal au bout d'un moment.

Arthur ne dit mot.

_ Mais, dit-il enfin. C'est impossible qu'ils soient…

_ D'où viennent-ils ? Qui sont-ils ?

_ Des nouveaux riches. Ce sont des parvenus en vendant, certes, entre autre des outils en fer d'une forte solidité. Mais ils ne sont qu'arriver depuis seulement le début du XIXème siècle ! Cela ne correspond en rien avec le Gévaudan et cette famille de chasseur !

_ Sont-ils des chasseurs aussi ? Demanda Ciel. De plus, j'ai ma petite idée pourquoi il n'est venu qu'au début du siècle.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Répondez à ma question.

Arthur hésita.

_ Je suis envoyé par la Reine et selon vos mots, vous dites que je suis là pour vous sauver.

Le Vicomte soupira une nouvelle fois.

_ Oui, ils aiment chasser. Le père Lasthec chassait un peu mais maintenant, c'est son fils qui aime pratiquer ce sport. Et maintenant quelle est votre idée ?

_ Etant donné que la Bête du Gévaudan faisant grand bruit à l'époque, Chastel a tué un animal qui lui ressemblait ou peut-être l'a fait reproduire pour avoir des petits. Après avoir suffisamment laissé partir la crainte de l'animal et avec la Révolution de 1789, il a du fuir la France avec cette chose dans ses bagages pour venir ici. Les douanes étant moins studieuses à cette époque il a du parcourir l'Angleterre facilement avec ce monstre. Jusqu'à qu'il arrive ici, faisant reproduire ce monstre, dans un environnement quasiment identique aux forêts du Gévaudan.

Arthur réfléchit.

_ Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

_ C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir aussi, avoua Ciel. J'espère alors le coincer et essayer de découvrir ses intentions. C'est pourquoi je vous en parle. Je compte, avec votre aide et votre majordome, nous aider à suivre Lasthec jusqu'au lieu où il cache cet animal. Et l'emprisonner lui, afin de connaître ses véritables intentions. Il nous faut des armes : des arcs, des lances, des pieux. Des choses de ce genre afin que ça pénètre une carapace de cuir et de bois. Les balles ne font que ricocher dessus et c'est pour ça qu'elle parait si invincible, comme au Gévaudan.

_ Si ce que vous dites est vrai, enchaina Arthur, je vous apporterai alors mon aide. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai du mal encore à croire à sa culpabilité mais… je dois savoir aussi et je me dois de protéger les terres de Suffolk.

_ Je peux donc compter sur vous ?

Arthur acquiesça.

_ Oui, Comte. Laissez-moi préparer notre escapade et de quoi nous armer.

_ Vous savez vous battre avec ce genre d'arme ? Demanda Ciel.

_ Oui, je suis un chasseur aussi et je ne vise pas qu'avec des fusils.

_ Et votre majordome ?

Arthur rigola.

_ Il sait encore mieux que moi de se servir de ces choses et c'est même lui qui m'a appris certaines pratiques !

_ Tant mieux.

_ Et vous alors ?

_ J'ai Sebastian, c'est amplement suffisant et j'ai confiance en lui pour savoir magner n'importe quelle arme. N'est-ce pas ? Sebastian ?

_ Bien sur, My Lord.

Ledit majordome s'inclina en voyant son contractant se tourner vers lui.

_ Vous êtes bien présomptueux de le croire si aguerri, remarqua Arthur. J'ai bien vu qu'il était doué mais tout de même.

Ciel sourit.

_ Il peut vous faire une démonstration, si vous voulez.

Arthur sembla hésiter et fixa Sebastian. Il se crispa en voyant son sourire narquois et suffisant, sans compter ses yeux qui le glacèrent.

_ Je vous fais confiance.

_ Très bien.

Ciel se leva.

_ Quand pensez-vous que nous allons partir ?

Arthur réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Le temps de regrouper les armes et toutes ces choses, peut-être demain.

_ Cela me va.

Ciel partit, suivi de son majordome.

Le Vicomte se tourna vers Victor.

_ Nous devons ressortir tout l'équipement.

Son majordome s'inclina.

_ Je m'en vais préparer tout cela de ce pas.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Armés d'arcs et de lances, ils déambulaient à travers la forêt de Sutton. Ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit dans celle-ci afin de voir si Lasthec passait ou si la Bête faisait son apparition. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils la longeaient, sans rien trouver.

Un moment ils étaient revenus vers les tertres, mais sans rien trouver de bien significatif.

Puis, ils plongèrent un peu plus dans ce bois dense et sombre. Le soleil et les étoiles ne se voyaient même pas, c'était quasiment impossible de se repérer. Heureusement que la mousse sur les arbres indiquait la direction du Nord, sinon, c'était bien difficile. Tout le sol se recouvrait d'épines de conifères et de feuilles ocre.

Un ruisseau vint couper leur route.

Sebastian la fixa un moment alors que les autres parlementaient pour savoir quelle direction suivre.

_ Nous devrions remonter en amont de ce ruisseau, déclara le majordome.

Ciel le fixa et ils se partagèrent un long regard tandis qu'Arthur s'exprimait :

_ Pourquoi la remonter ? On peut tout aussi bien la suivre jusqu'à qu'elle sorte de la forêt. En la suivant, j'ai peur que nous nous perdions dans quelconques plaines ou plateaux.

Les yeux rouges insistèrent dans l'œil saphir.

_ Je préfère suivre la proposition de mon majordome, déclara le jeune Comte. Il s'est rarement trompé et si un plateau ou une plaine est au bout, il se peut qu'il y ait des cachettes.

Arthur soupira, vaincu.

_ Soit.

Ainsi, ils reprirent leur route et suivant cette fois-ci le ruisseau, dans le sens contraire du courant.

Ciel parlait un peu avec le Vicomte tandis que le démon ouvrait la marche et Victor la fermait, protégeant ainsi les deux nobles. Néanmoins, ils avaient une marge d'intimité.

_ Ciel, commença Arthur. J'aimerai vous poser une question mais, je vous en prie, ne la prenez pas mal.

Le jeune Comte haussa un sourcil, étonné.

_ Quoi donc ?

Arthur sembla hésiter, puis :

_ Je me fourvoie surement mais, quel genre de relation avez-vous entre votre majordome ?

L'œil saphir le toisa froidement. Voyant ceci, le Vicomte reprit :

_ Je vous demande cela car j'ai l'impression que votre relation est trop profonde pour un simple domestique et son maître. Je connais aussi votre passé, qui ne le connait pas d'ailleurs, mais, vous ne vous comportez pas avec lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un père ou d'un frère.

_ Cela me regarde, trancha le Comte. Mais il est juste mon majordome, point.

Arthur le regarda, grave.

_ Cela ne me regarde pas en effet, néanmoins, vous devriez faire attention car cela sa voit trop. La manière dont vous le regardez, ou même, c'est plus flagrant chez lui, est profondément dérangeant et indécent. Et il rend l'atmosphère irrespirable quand on prête trop attention à vous. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais soyez plus discret dorénavant, surtout à Londres. Je l'ai remarqué parce que cela fait trois mois que vous vivez dans mon château et plus les jours passent, et plus c'est palpable.

Ciel se radoucit.

_ Mon majordome est simplement mon domestique, mais aussi la personne qui est chargée de ma protection. Nous partageons certes beaucoup de choses mais il n'y a rien qui ne soit du domaine du dérangeant, si je comprends où vous voulez en venir. Néanmoins, je tiens compte de vos remarques et je ferai plus attention à moi. Il ne faudrait pas en effet que d'autres personnes s'imaginent des choses alors qu'il n'en est rien.

Arthur hocha la tête.

_ Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire.

Ciel sourit et ils regardèrent droit devant. Sebastian tourna discrètement la tête lançant un regard meurtrier sur son contractant. Ce dernier le perçut mais ne se désarçonna pas. Il savait ce que le démon pensait et il savait que ce dernier était au courant de ses propres réflexions. En effet, il faudra cacher ses yeux de regards et leurs mimiques avant de rentrer dans Londres.

_ Mon Seigneur, interpella Victor.

Tout le monde s'arrêta net.

Arthur suivit le doigt de son majordome qui pointait quelque chose.

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre inférieure, frustré de ne pas avoir ça, trop occupé à foudroyer du regard son contractant.

Ciel grimaça.

Devant eux, il y avait des restes d'os humain, entassés sous un arbuste.

_ Nous sommes sur la bonne piste, fit Ciel. Hâtons-nous.

Tout le monde obtempéra et reprit leur route.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Arthur parlait avec son domestique, le démon vint à la hauteur de son contractant.

_ Il me semble que quelque chose nous suit depuis quelques minutes, confia-t-il.

Ciel le regarda.

_ Quoi donc ?

Sebastian le fixa, terriblement sérieux.

_ Je ne le saurai le dire, mais au vu des dernières découvertes, probablement cet animal, ou plutôt, les animaux.

_ Les ? S'étonna Ciel. Tu en sens plusieurs.

Sebastian acquiesça.

_ Ils sont loin, je ne parviens pas à les distinguer car ils vont vite mais je suis persuadé qu'ils nous suivent. De plus, ces bêtes sentent ce que je suis et elles prennent néanmoins leur distance.

Ciel serra son pistolet, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne servait à rien face à la cuirasse.

_ Si c'est comme la dernière fois, fit-il, tu devras faire attention si elles nous attaquent et faits attention à toi au lieu de te faire bouffer encore un morceau.

Le démon sourit.

_ Bien sur, Bocchan.

_ Combien arrives-tu à en sortir ?

_ Minimum deux, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a trois.

Le démon se figea.

_ Ils sont partis.

Ciel écarquilla son œil.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

_ Ciel ! Interpella Arthur. Regardez, il y a une route.

Le jeune Comte et le majordome regardèrent droit devant eux et en effet, un petit chemin en terre battue apparut. Le ruisseau passait sous un petit pont en bois.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Robespierre7 : Ouaip, en même temps, pas très discrets ;p Mais pour cela, je te propose de lire ces trois nouveaux chapitres. Je suis désolée^^' ne pleure pas, nonnn ! Ouais, j'arrête, j'ai de moins en moins d'imagination et avant que ça parte en cacahuète, je vais arrêter. Il me reste seulement "Son majordome, détruit" à écrire et après, fini^^ Hum, je vois très bien ^^ Ca m'étonne pas qu'ils n'y soient pas, tiens :p Tu as vu l'anime "Marquis" ? Ca traite justement de l'incarcération de Sade à la Bastille... mais c'est spécial !  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : En fait... je l'avais déjà imaginé en Superman et euh... *toussote* c'est pire que ridicule X'D En Batman, ça peut passer et encore^^' Non, il est bien comme il est en queue de pie^o^ Sinon, oui, il faut voir comment ça avance, autant la traque que leur relation ;p  
_**

**_S-Lay L : XD surtout avec eux en effet ;p Il est encore un enfant, mais il est aussi responsable d'une entreprise, ce qui est d'autant plus difficile :s Merci pour l'anagramme. Après, à voir pour les bêbêtes. Arthur a le bon oeil ;p Après, c'est sur, personne ne peut percevoir les véritables intentions du démon. Juste un peu avec ses regards un peu trop... possessifs ?^^  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Il n'est pas curieux, il s'en est juste rendu compte et prévient Ciel par rapport à son image ;p pour la Bête... on verra en temps voulu ;p  
_**

**_aviva94 : Ils sont pas discrets en même temps, surtout le Sebby. Pour le reste, je te propose de lire la suite ;p_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : Ah ben, c'est un joli nom ;) Merci^^ j'espère que ça continuera jusqu'à la fin de cette fic^^ Gomen, mais j'ai de moins en moins d'inspiration. Après, il reste encore "Pourriture" dont il reste de nombreux chapitres à publier et "Son majordome, détruit" en cours d'écriture (qui sera la dernière). Mais en attendant, profitons de cette fic^^  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Ca avance certes, mais les bêtes sont intelligentes :D En effet, l'un et l'autre se font de plus en plus confiance^o^_**

**_bissenchi : Merci^^_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Arrivés au pont, Ciel commença à suivre le chemin mais le Vicomte se racla la gorge. Le jeune noble se tourna vers lui.

_ Nous devrions plutôt continuer à suivre le ruisseau, déclara-t-il. Nous serons trop voyants sur la route.

Ciel haussa les épaules.

_ Pas faux. Dans ce cas, continuons.

De nouveau, ils reprirent leur marche, dépassant le petit pont et s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt devenant encore plus sombre et froide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Sebastian semblait aux aguets et lançait des regards ici et là. Il était bien trop tendu, ce qui stressa son contractant, mais il n'en dit mot.

Bizarrement, plus personne n'osa parler depuis. Au bout d'un moment, Ciel sortit sa montre à gousset et consulta l'heure. Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures qu'ils étaient dans cette forêt.

_ Bocchan, appela Sebastian.

Il avait stoppé sa monture et montra quelque chose au loin. Les autres froncèrent leurs sourcils afin de voir de ce qu'il montrait.

Au loin, il semblait avoir une petite ferme qui s'engouffrait sous terre.

_ Une maisonnée en pleine forêt ? Elle a l'air lugubre en plus, maugréa Ciel.

Sebastian se tourna vers lui, tentant de le rassurer du regard, ce qui ne marcha pas. Puis, il porta son attention sur Victor.

_ Il faudrait trouver un endroit à l'abri du vent et de la vue de n'importe quel intrus, commença-t-il. Sur le chemin, j'ai cru voir tout un petit rassemblement d'arbuste, vous avez de le voir aussi, cela me semble l'idéal pour faire un campement. Il se fait tard et malgré l'obscurité de la forêt, cela augmente encore.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Ciel et Arthur le remarquèrent aussi. En même temps, la dernière fois que le jeune Comte avait consulté sa montre, il était dix-sept heures passé…

_ Bien entendu, répondit Victor. Je vais les mener de ce pas et commencer à monter les tentes. Mais vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Arthur et Ciel le fixèrent aussi, attendant sa réponse.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Je vais rapidement faire le tour de cette ferme. Je reviens vite.

_ Mais, s'exclama le Vicomte, c'est irresponsable ! Et si vous étiez découverts ?

_ Aucun risque, fit cette fois-ci Ciel. Je lui fais confiance, nous, allons-y.

_ Mais…

_ Arthur, reprit Ciel, ayez confiance en moi.

Le Vicomte soupira mais obtempéra. Néanmoins, le jeune noble s'avança vers le démon avant de suivre les autres. Il s'approcha assez près de sa monture pour l'attraper à son col et l'obliger à se pencher suffisamment enfin que leurs bouches soient à quelques centimètres de l'une de l'autre.

_ Je veux que tu reviennes vite, lança Ciel. Tu as vingt minutes, pas une minute de plus, est-ce clair ? Michaelis ?

Le démon sourit.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens toujours mes promesses avec toi.

Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune garçon. Ce dernier ne broncha pas mais rajouta :

_ Je compte sur toi.

Il le lâcha et rejoignit les autres.

* * *

Une quinzaine de minute étaient passées et Victor installait leur campement. Arthur l'aidait afin d'aller plus vite. Ciel était en train d'abreuver les chevaux avec l'eau qu'il avait ramenée du ruisseau. Il semblait soucieux et Arthur le vit bien. Il allait dire quelque chose quant ils entendirent des bruits de branches cassées et des sabots.

Victor s'arma d'une arbalète, Arthur d'un arc et Ciel sortit son pistolet.

_ Ce n'est que moi, rassura la voix de Sebastian.

Les trois hommes baissèrent leur arme et soupirèrent de soulagement.

Sebastian descendit de sa monture et l'attacha avec les autres chevaux.

Ciel le fixait.

_ Alors ?

Il avait posé la question que les autres n'avaient pas encore dite à haute voix.

_ Cette ferme est habitée, expliqua Sebastian. Enfin, exactement, elle parait vide d'homme au niveau du sol mais il y a la présence d'une trappe avec des traces de pas, et d'Homme cette fois-ci, pas animale, rajouta-t-il en regardant Arthur. J'ai fait le tour et j'ai découvert d'autres trappes, dont quelques unes qui sont assez conséquentes. Elles font la taille de la Bête en hauteur. A l'intérieur de la trappe de la ferme, je suis descendu mais pas trop non plus. Néanmoins, j'en ai assez vu pour dire qu'il y a de quoi dresser un animal à la chasse et à tuer.

Sebastian se déplaça et s'empara de quelques affaires afin d'aider Victor et Arthur afin de monter les tentes.

_ Il faudra y aller avec précaution, reprit-il. Je pense même qu'on peut commencer à guetter à partir de cette nuit si quelqu'un passe.

_ Nous organiserons des tours de garde, proposa Arthur, mais il ne faudra pas faire de feu, ou discret, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite de Ciel. Si quelqu'un doit passer ici, il devra se guider avec une torche.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

_ Je suis d'accord. Oh, aussi, il doit avoir plusieurs Bêtes.

Ciel fronça les sourcils et les autres tiquèrent.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Arthur quelque peu effrayé. Il y a plusieurs monstres ?

_ J'ai entendu plusieurs cris correspondant à l'animal que nous avons vu de près, Bocchan. Je dirai qu'il doit au moins en avoir trois.

Arthur se massa les tempes.

_ Dieu du Ciel ! Mais c'est horrible !

_ Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, déclara enfin Ciel. Reposons-nous juste et guettons avant de passer à l'offensive de cette ferme.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Ciel était sous la tente, rejoint par le démon quelques minutes après. Son œil saphir fixa les yeux rouges, lui posant une question silencieuse.

_ Victor organise le premier tour de garde, expliqua-t-il.

Le jeune noble hocha la tête. Il fixa le majordome qui enleva ses chaussures, son manteau, ses gants, son veston et sa chemise. Il se positionna à côté de Ciel, se recouvrant des plaids. Il se colla contre son protégé, chatouillant ainsi ses joues avec ses cheveux ébène.

Ciel lui fit les gros yeux.

_ Pas ici voyons !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Il y a Arthur et Victor, ils vont nous entendre et voir la tente bouger !

_ Mais ça te réchauffera.

_ Tu peux très bien te coller à moi sans pour autant me faire l'amour.

_ Oh, que c'est intéressant.

_ De quoi ?

_ Tu as employé « faire l'amour » au lieu de passer par des sous-entendus et même pas de « coucher ensemble », non, tu as dit « faire l'amour ». Tu assumes enfin tes sentiments ?

Ciel rougit et se retourna subitement, le boudant.

_ Tais-toi.

Le démon l'enlaça et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

_ Très bien, fit-il, je ne te ferai pas l'amour ce soir, mais un autre jour.

_ Raaaat* mais arrête un peu et laisse-moi dormir.

_ Bien sur.

Le silence se fit.

Leurs respirations s'entendirent ainsi que le crépitement du feu à l'extérieur. De temps en temps, on entendait des animaux nocturnes et le vent soufflant entre les branches.

Le démon caressa son contractant et lui apportait en même temps sa chaleur.

_ Au fait, lança Ciel après un moment.

_ Tu ne dors toujours pas ? Demanda le démon.

_ Non je pense et puis écoute-moi !

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Il faudrait faire attention, désormais. Tu as entendu Arthur tout à l'heure, non ? Nous sommes beaucoup trop expressifs, alors faut rester le plus discret possible.

Il entendit son compagnon soupirer.

_ Oui, j'ai entendu. Et j'ai bien senti ta gène tout à l'heure quand il te l'a fait remarquer. Je vais m'y plier car tu serais très bien capable de m'interdire certaines choses en guise de punition, ou pire, me refaire ce que tu as fait il y a neuf mois, c'est-à-dire me menacer avec le pacte.

_ Exactement ! Cracha Ciel un peu trop fort en se retournant vers lui.

Le démon grogna et le jeune garçon perçut son aura se répandre. Il déglutit et vint contre la bête.

_ Si nous restons discrets, ça devrait aller. Il ne faut que personne ne découvre notre relation, car j'ai peur que tu montres aussi ta véritable nature et que tu te mettes à tuer.

Il l'entendit ricaner, froidement.

Le démon caresser sa tête. Ciel grimaça en sentant des griffes à la place de ses doigts.

_ Je vois que tu commences à me connaître ! Gratifia Michaelis. Mais je suis aussi chagriné car tu as de moins en moins peur de moi.

_ Pourquoi devrai-je avoir peur de toi ? Demanda Ciel. Tu es certes un démon, celui qui doit s'emparer de mon âme mais… tu dois aussi me protéger et puis, nous avons de l'affection l'un pour l'autre, non ?

Michaelis soupira et son aura disparut, tout comme ses griffes.

_ Tu es impossible. Tu as un peu trop d'influence. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? Alors que je suis un puissant démon !

_ Parce que tu crois que je ne me le demande pas moi aussi ? Lança Ciel. Comment voulais-tu qu'on sache ce qui allait arriver ? Alors que je suis le dirigeant l'entreprise Phantom et à la tête de la famille Phantomhive !

Ils soupirèrent en même temps. C'était tout nouveau pour eux, incroyablement déstabilisant mais aussi quelque peu handicapant.

Ciel chercha l'une de ses mains et la serra.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer plus tard…

_ Ne te pose pas de questions, rassura son compagnon. Profitons du moment présent et savourons chaque moment passé ensemble.

_ Si tu le dis…

Le démon le caressa et déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Après un moment, Ciel s'endormit. Tout à coup, il se figea.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Son contractant s'était réveillé en sentant le démon se contracter.

Avant que ce dernier ne réponde, un rugissement déchira la nuit, donnant ainsi une explication au jeune garçon qui écarquilla son œil.

* * *

* : Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Sebastian se releva d'un bond et se rhabilla vitesse éclair. Il sortit et prit un arc et carquois. Il fut vite imité par Victor qui s'arma d'une arbalète et par Arthur prenant une lance. Ciel sortit aussi, une fois qu'il eut vite fait mis son pantalon et rentré sa chemise dedans à la va-vite. Le jeune Comte s'empara d'une lance et regarda aux alentours.

Tout autour d'eux, il y avait du mouvement. Des branches cassées se répercutèrent de toute part. Plus aucun autre animal, ni même les insectes manifestèrent leur présence.

Un rugissement étrange se fit entendre.

Ciel se rapprocha de Sebastian.

_ Il y en a plusieurs ? Murmura-t-il.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

_ Pour sur, deux.

Victor prépara son arbalète et se tourna, visant entre deux arbres.

_ L'une d'elles tourne en rond et passe toujours par là-bas, fit-il.

Arthur brandit sa lance, dans la même direction que son majordome.

Sebastian recula légèrement, se retrouvant près de son jeune maître.

_ Lâchez votre lance, je crains qu'elle ne serve à rien entre vos mains.

Ciel rougit, vexé.

_ Et tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

_ Que tu restes près de moi.

Un de ces yeux rouges lui lança un regard noir et Ciel sentit la gravité de la chose. Soupirant, il déposa calmement la lance et se rapprocha du démon.

Puis, les bruits se multiplièrent, comme si les bêtes couraient de plus en plus vite.

Sans préavis, Victor actionna son arme et la fine flèche siffla à travers la nuit. Quelques secondes après, on entendit un piaillement de douleur.

_ Vous l'avez touché, Victor ! Gratifia Arthur.

Toutefois, il faisait bien trop sombre pour savoir s'il avait tué la bête, blessée sérieusement ou juste effleuré.

Les bruits se turent.

Seules les respirations de leur petit groupe brisèrent le silence.

Soudain, on entendit un rugissement proche et les chevaux s'emballèrent. Ils se cambrèrent sous la peur mais ne purent partir à cause de leurs liens.

Une bête sauta sur leur campement et attrapa Victor au bras qu'elle projeta contre l'arbre le plus proche. Le majordome d'un âge mur, eut la respiration coupée mais ne fut pas tué pour autant. Il tomba à terre, sonné.

Arthur lança sa lance qui se logea facilement dans la peau.

Ciel écarquilla ses yeux.

Il ne s'agissait pas de la bête qu'il avait vue. Non, celle-ci n'avait que la mâchoire métallique et une espèce de crâne en guise d'heaume. Son corps se recouvrait d'un pelage agouti, à l'arrière-train rebondi et à la queue assez coutre, comme un loup. Ses pattes, par contre, étaient étranges. Elles étaient longues, semblables aux mains d'un rongeur, hormis qu'elles possédaient un pouce anormalement long et il y avait de longues griffes rétractiles.

La lance d'Arthur s'était logée dans son épaule. L'animal saignait, l'obligeant à boiter. La flèche, celle de Victor, s'était nichée dans l'espèce d'heaume cuirassée. Elle avait traversé apparemment, mais juste sur la longueur de la mâchoire. Cela devait la faire souffrir.

Le monstre ouvrit la gueule, dévoilant ses longues dents métalliques rétractiles, et sa véritable mâchoire pourvue de longues canines blanches. Tout le monde vit que la flèche avait traversé le palais.

L'animal grogna et fixa leur groupe. Ses yeux jaunes s'arrêtèrent sur Ciel.

Sebastian le sentit et banda son arc.

La bête le fixa à son tour et grogna. De la condensation s'échappa de ses naseaux.

Au moment où le démon allait décocher, il fut renversé par quelque chose. Sous le choc, Ciel fut projeté à quelques mètres mais il se redressa vite. L'arc et les flèches étaient tombés, se retrouvant près de lui. Néanmoins, il porta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait.

C'était elle. La Bête qui l'avait attaqué dans la forêt. Le monstre cuirassé aux piques métalliques. Elle s'en prenait à Sebastian. Elle ouvrait sa gueule et mordait sans cesse son bras qui lui servait de protection à son visage.

Arthur et Victor furent choqués en voyant ce monstre. Elle était deux fois plus grosse que le premier. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, il piaffait avec l'une de ses pattes prêt à charger.

Ciel courut et alla dans sa tente, il souleva son oreiller et prit son pistolet.

La créature sans cuirasse remonta les babines en direction d'Arthur et de Victor. Le majordome s'activait à réarmer son arbalète mais le jeune Comte fut plus rapide et il tira dans le dos de l'animal. Le blessé se retourna brutalement vers lui et ouvrit la gueule. Une flèche traversa son palais, elle s'était logée dans son crâne et ressortait par la bouche. Elle tomba sans vie.

Sebastian était encore aux prises avec la cuirassée. La Bête l'attrapa par l'épaule et le jeta contre un arbre. On entendit un craquement d'os et le démon tomba lourdement. Près de lui, il y avait la lance que son contractant avait laissée. Il la prit sans hésiter et la pointa sur la bête enragée. Cette dernière sauta sur lui mais se prit la lame dans le sternum. Elle couina et recula vivement. Elle lança un dernier regard meurtrier et s'en alla rapidement, toujours la lame coincée en elle.

Le groupe resta sous le choc et Ciel accourut vers le démon. Il lui prit le visage en coupe.

_ Tu vas bien ?

Sebastian parut surpris, puis, il lui sourit tendrement.

_ Oui, ça va aller. Il me faut juste un bandage autour de mon bras et mon épaule.

En effet, ces derniers étaient en sang et sa clavicule faisait un angle bizarre.

Victor arriva vers lui.

_ Elle ne vous a pas manqué.

Sebastian sourit

_ Vous n'avez rien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Non, l'autre était bien plus faible et tout ce que j'aurai, ce ne seront que des hématomes.

Arthur arriva à son tour, une trousse de secours sous le bras.

_ Victor, essayez de lui enlever sa chemise. Il nous faut le soigner.

Ciel recula et regarda l'étendu des dégâts. La tente d'Arthur et de Victor avait été déchirée, le feu était éparpillé, heureusement qu'on était en automne, le sol était bien trop humide pour que ça déclare un incendie. Enfin, le jeune noble fixa la bête non cuirassée. Il se baissa sur elle et regarda sa mâchoire étrange. Il voulut lui enlever son espèce d'heaume, mais il vit qu'il était comme ancré dans le crâne de l'animal.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L : XD ouais, si le Sebby avait été la bête, on aurait pu se poser des questions (mais ça aurait pu être une possibilité, certes). Je vois que le "raaat" ne t'a pas laissé de glace :p sinon, Ciel s'affaiblit et laisse passer trop de choses :p au grand plaisir de son démon :D Je confirme, ça doit être flippant une ferme dans une forêt obscure... Maintenant, voyons de ce qu'il va arriver ;p  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : C'est une très bonne question, mais Ciel avait été clair sur ce sujet.  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : XD c'est clair, signe comme quoi il commence à se faire à cette relation ;p Et on en sera plus, plus tard d'ailleurs...  
_**

**_Robespierre7 : *tend en mâchoire et tapotant l'épaule* raaat mais je suis encore là :) Et puis oui ! Si tu n'as pas fini "Abyssal", il y a de la lecture encore ;p La fin est proche, en effet et nous verrons aussi par rapport aux bêbêtes pourquoi elles sont comme ça et tout et tout :D Arf, ils ne sont pas totalement en statut de couple hein ;p Ciel a encore du mal mais ouais, les faits sont là, ils sont ensembles \o/ Ben je l'ai découvert par hasard et... ouais, carrément spécial o_O tout au long j'étais "WTF ?!" avec une mine dépitée^^'  
_**

**_aviva94 : Oui, c'est bien l'oeuvre d'un homme, mais nous verrons tout cela plus tard. Arf, le démon s'en prend plein la gueule mai bon... il va s'en remettre ;p_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : ... nous fais-tu Tanaka avec tous ces "oh-oh-oh" ? ^^ Oui mais... ils n'ont rien fait dans la tente (au grand daim du démon d'ailleurs :D). Et voici la suite :p_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : Rooo je les aime bien moi ces bestioles^o^ Ciel est une proie facile parmi eux, donc bon, forcément ! Mais c'est son démon qui a tout pris. Et oui, ils doivent se faire discret, ça serait pas mal^^ _**

**_My Sweety Angel : XD ben là, leur nuit est écourtée maintenant^^ (Un sale rat reste un sale rat ;p) Et sinon, ben... lisons ! Compagnons ! (Et tu as intérêt à commenter hein ?)  
_**

**_Bon, je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais demain... c'est fini^^_**

**_Mais avant toute chose, la suite ;p_**

* * *

Ciel entendit Sebastian gémir de douleur. Mais ce n'était que de la comédie face à Arthur et à son majordome. Dans quelques heures, voir quelques minutes, il n'allait plus avoir ses blessures, mais il devrait néanmoins porter ces bandages jusqu'à qu'ils partent de Suffolk.

Il entendit quelqu'un se déplacer vers lui et tourna la tête. C'était Arthur.

_ Nous ne devrions pas continuer à traquer cette bête et Lasthec. Votre majordome est gravement blessé.

Ciel regarda Sebastian jouer la comédie.

_ Nous irons quand même, fit-il en le fixant toujours. J'ai confiance en lui et si c'est Lasthec, il risque de voir que son animal a été blessé. Il risque d'être d'autant plus vigilant. Non, nous devons continuer et l'arrêter pour ces crimes.

Il s'avança vers son majordome, et se baissa sur lui.

_ Te sens-tu capable de poursuivre notre mission ? Dès ce soir ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Le démon sourit, narquois.

_ Oui, Bocchan. Mon autre bras est encore utilisable, je pourrai magner une lance facilement.

_ Tant mieux.

Ciel se leva et toisa avec supériorité Arthur et Victor.

_ Allons-y, nous ne devons pas trainer.

Arthur fit la moue mais obtempéra.

_ Très bien, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Mais, cela va être difficile de se repérer sans torche.

_ Je pourrai vous y conduire, fit Sebastian. J'ai une assez bonne mémoire visuelle, il me sera donc plus aisé de vous guider malgré le manque de luminosité.

_ Mais vous êtes blessé !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Après tout, si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne pouvait pas se repérer en pleine nuit, que ferions-nous ?

_ Ah. Euh. Si vous le dites.

Ciel sourit.

_ C'est décidé. Laissons nos affaires ici et prenons juste nos armes.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se prépara. Sebastian fit semblant d'être handicapé mais aida quand même.

Comme convenu, il dirigea la marche. Puis, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la petite ferme en terre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, paraissant inhabitée.

_ Laissons les chevaux ici, déclara Sebastian. De toute façon, nous sommes déjà repérés vu que les bêtes nous ont attaqué et avec le coup de feu.

_ Est-ce une remarque ? Maugréa le jeune Comte.

Le démon se tourna vers lui souriant, bien que Ciel n'arrive pas trop à le discerner.

_ Bien sur que non, Bocchan, je fais juste remarquer qu'un coup de feu en pleine forêt s'entend énormément avec l'écho.

_ Donc, c'est une remarque.

_ Prenez-le comme vous voulez.

Arthur se racla la gorge.

_ Nous pouvons y aller au lieu de vous entendre vous disputer comme un vieux couple, trancha-t-il.

Ciel rougit et le Vicomte le fixa.

_ Rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit tantôt, Ciel. Cela pourrait vous servir à l'avenir.

Le jeune noble maugréa quelque chose mais tout le monde en fit fi. Après tout, ils avaient plus important à faire. Prenant leurs armes, ils rentrèrent dans la ferme, dirigés par Sebastian.

Le démon leur intima un moment d'arrêt et s'assura qu'il n'y avait bien personne dans les environs. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers la trappe où il avait du explorer tant tôt et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, de la lumière s'en échappa, leur indiquant qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un.

_ Bon ben, il faut y aller, lâcha Arthur peu convaincu.

Chacun acquiesça et commença à descendre le petit escalier en terre cuite. Une fois en bas, un tunnel se découvrit à eux.

Le groupe le longea et finit par découvrir trois autres tunnels. Un allant vers le haut, un descendant et un autre allant dans une autre direction.

_ Sebastian, interpella Ciel. A ton avis ?

_ Celui du bas.

Une fois de plus, ils empruntèrent un escalier et déambulèrent dans le second tunnel. Ce dernier devenait un plus grand et plus large, pouvant laisser passer des charrues et autres objets utilitaires agricoles. Plusieurs fois, ils aperçurent plusieurs salles. Certaines avec des portes, d'autres non. Dans l'une d'elles, il y avait tout un arsenal d'objets métalliques ressemblant vaguement à des armes.

Ciel reconnut des choses ressemblant à la mâchoire de la Bête ainsi que des prototypes d'objets allant sur la Bête.

Dans un coin, il y avait même un animal empaillé.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

Ciel écarquilla son œil, tout comme Arthur.

_ Mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-il. Cette chose ressemble…

_ Oui, rajouta Ciel. Elle ressemble aux derniers croquis faits de la Bête du Gévaudan.

En effet, l'animal était un peu plus petit que celle dont ils avaient du affronter, mais elle n'était non moins terrifiante. Sa peau était recouverte de terre cuite et de racines. Une sorte de stèle en pierre était sur la jonction du cou, avec des épines en bois. A l'instar de celle vivante, la mâchoire rétractable semblait s'enlever.

_ Au moins, fit le jeune Comte. On sait où est-ce qu'elle a atterri. Après tout, il est bien passé à travers les frontières, bien que je demande comment il a fait pour la cacher aussi longtemps.

_ Il suffit de la mettre dans un coffre bois et personne ne la voit, proposa Sebastian.

_ Il est vrai.

Ils ressortirent et s'enfoncèrent encore dans les entrailles de la terre. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit du tunnel qui était encore plus large et plusieurs pièces avaient été aménagées. Au vu de leur dimension et de leur hauteur, on aurait dit des maisons sous terre. Il y avait même de petites fenêtres.

A l'une d'elles, de la lumière se voyait.

Ils approchèrent et ouvrirent lentement la porte, préparant à tirer une balle ou une flèche.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Au début, ils ne rencontrèrent rien à part la salle à manger, ou ce qui devait servir de cuisine, aller savoir. Ils parcoururent un peu plus et arrivèrent une première porte où de la lumière filtrait. Quant ils pénétrèrent dans la première salle, ils virent Etienne et sa sœur Ophélia dans le même lit. La jeune femme dormait à poing fermé, habillée d'une robe de nuit. Etienne, par contre, se tenait assis sur le matelas. Il avait une épée dans les mains et regardait froidement les nouveaux venus. Il foudroya du regard Ciel et Victor.

_ Je sais que vous avez tué une des bêtes, chuchota-t-il. Parlons en dehors, je ne tiens pas à la réveiller. Elle dort peu en ce moment, cela serait criminel de la maintenir éveillée alors qu'elle se repose.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur qui gémit dans son sommeil.

Leur groupe recula et attendit qu'Etienne sorte. Le jeune homme referma soigneusement la porte, tout en fixant le Limier, puis le groupe entier. Il s'attarda sur le bras bandé de Sebastian. Il sourit.

_ Mais je constate qu'elle a réussi à vous blesser.

_ Où est l'autre bête, gronda Ciel.

Le sourire d'Etienne disparut.

_ Battez-moi en duel, et je vous le dirai peut-être.

Arthur fit un pas en avant.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui combattrais ! Clama-t-il. Etienne, pourquoi faire cela alors que votre famille aide les nôtres ?

_ Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis, coupa le dénommé Etienne. De plus, nous savons vous et moi, que je suis plus fine épée que vous. Non, j'aimerai tester les compétences de ce petit Comte. Vous autres, vous pouvez bien gambader dans ces tunnels, cela ne m'importe peu mais… prenez garde à la Bête ! Elle rôde la nuit ! Et elle est en colère, surtout quant elle est blessée.

Arthur grimaça, il mit une main sur l'épaule de Ciel.

_ Vous sentez-vous capable de le battre ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il sans le regarder. Allez donc chercher l'autre Bête et tuez-la. On ne pourra l'attraper vivante vu comment elle est.

Arthur soupira et d'un coup de tête, il intima à Victor de le suivre.

Etienne fixa Sebastian.

_ Vous pouvez aussi partir.

Le majordome sourit.

_ Je préfère rester avec mon maître, et puis, je ne peux rien faire d'autre vu l'état de mon bras.

_ En effet, suivez-moi alors.

Ciel et Sebastian suivirent Etienne, longeant le tunnel et ils débouchèrent dans une salle circulaire, creusée à même la terre. Plusieurs armes étaient exposées. Etienne attrapa une épée et la lança à Ciel qui pour une fois, réussi à l'attraper en plein vol.

Etienne se mit en place pour combattre, tout comme Ciel.

_ J'espère que je ne vais pas perdre mon temps ! Lança le jeune homme. Malgré votre âge, vous avez une réputation !

Ciel sourit.

_ Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Par contre vous, vous faites perdre mon temps. Sebastian, immobilise-le.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Avant qu'Etienne ne tourne la tête, il se retrouva désarmé et le bras cassé. Il lança un regard effrayé sur le majordome, tout souriant, se servant de ses deux bras.

_ Vous… Impossible !

_ Au lieu de couiner, lança Ciel. Dites-moi ce que je veux entendre. Où est la Bête ? Où est votre père ? Et quel est votre but ?

Malgré sa position inconfortable et sa peur du majordome, dont il commençait à douter de l'humanité, il sourit ironiquement.

_ La Bête se trouve dans ces tunnels, en liberté. Libre à vous de la débusquer ou de la trouver ! Sauf si elle vous trouve avant.

Ciel grimaça et sortit son pistolet qu'il pointa sur le front d'Etienne.

_ Où est votre père ? Pourquoi faire tout cela ? Et comment la trouver ?

Son ton se fit froid mais Etienne ricana.

_ Mon père ? Qui sait ? Il aime bien se promener ici et là. Et je vous ai dit comment la trouver, c'est elle qui vous tombera dessus. Toutefois, faites attention à tomber sur la bonne.

_ Combien y en a-t-il ?

_ Assez pour vous réduire en charpie.

Ciel partagea un regard avec Sebastian.

_ Vous n'arriverez à rien. Sauf si votre domestique, ou votre monstre, arrive à la tuer. Car, jamais elle ne se laissera capturée et soumettre. Elle va se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Le jeune noble grimaça et fixa Sebastian.

_ Assomme-le. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, de plus, il n'a l'air de n'avoir aucune utilité et n'a pas peur de toi.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Un coup derrière la nuque et Etienne s'évanouit.

_ C'est énervant, lança Ciel.

_ Cela sera bientôt fini.

_ Ton bras va mieux ?

_ Oui, j'ai pu récupérer.

Ciel soupira.

_ Il va falloir retrouver Arthur et Victor, il ne faudrait pas que l'une de ses bêtes les prenne en chasse.

_ Je suis de ton avis et nous devons, nous aussi, faire attention.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête, son regard regardant le couloir allant à la chambre.

_ Tu crois qu'ils pratiquent l'inceste ?

_ Oui.

Ciel le fixa.

_ C'est un « oui » affirmatif cela !

Le démon sourit.

_ Dès que nous les avons rencontrés à l'Hôtel, je l'ai senti. De plus, elle était bien trop collée à lui et lui bien trop protecteur pour dire qu'il agissait juste en tant que frère. C'est un peu comme toi et moi. Arthur a deviné notre relation car il a aussi remarqué la situation de ces deux-la. Et je pense que les autres l'ont aussi capté mais ne disent rien car ils sont dans une contrée reculée.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Tout le monde nous a remarqués alors.

_ A Woodbridge et les différentes familles, oui.

_ Bref, revenons-nous à nos moutons.

Le démon acquiesça et ils repartirent à travers le souterrain, cherchant Arthur et Victor.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Ils firent quelques pas, rapidement, puis se stoppèrent, se retrouvant de nouveau devant plusieurs tunnels. C'était une véritable fourmilière !

_ Arrives-tu à les sentir ? Demanda Ciel.

Les yeux du démon brillèrent pendant quelques secondes.

_ Oui, ainsi que les autres bêtes, ils sont proches de l'un et de l'autre.

Il prit son contractant dans ses bras et s'engouffra dans un tunnel qui montait. En quelques secondes seulement, ils arrivèrent presque vers Arthur et Victor. Sebastian le laissa descendre et remit son bandage, faisant semblant d'être toujours infirme.

Arthur les vit enfin.

_ Vous voilà ! Vous avez réussi à battre le fils Lasthec ?

Ciel acquiesça.

_ Oui. Par contre, il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose d'intéressant.

Arthur hocha la tête.

_ Ciel, venez voir. On a découvert quelque chose.

Le jeune Comte fronça les sourcils et suivit le Vicomte. Son œil saphir passa rapidement vers Sebastian et découvrit son visage soucieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur voulait lui montrer ?

Précédé du Vicomte et de Victor, ils les suivirent dans le tunnel montant, puis redescendirent dans un nouvel espace. La nouvelle salle était très grande, haute d'une dizaine de mètres et large de cinquante. Il y avait une sorte d'arène montée en fer forgée ainsi qu'un petit box. Ils avancèrent et Ciel hoqueta de surprise.

Ce fut avec dégoût que le Comte regarda ces choses.

Dans cette niche, il y avait plusieurs de ces créatures, mais sans leurs attirails de métal, mis à part trois, dont celui qui avait blessé au sternum, le plus gros d'ailleurs.

Au centre, il devait s'agir de la femelle. Elle ressemblait à une lionne, mais sans plus. En effet, son corps possédait un pelage jaunâtre, de grandes pattes de félin, de petites oreilles caractéristiques. Seule la ressemblance s'arrêtait ici. Sa gueule était allongée, comme un loup, laissant entrevoir de longues canines blanches. Ses pattes possédaient un pouce anormalement long avec une griffe recourbée. Son arrière train était rebondi, comme celui d'un rat. Enfin, sa queue était bien plus petite et épaisse, tel un loup. Couchée sur un flanc, elle ne pouvait pas trop bouger car elle était enchaînée et ses mamelles hypertrophiées. En effet, elle était en train d'allaiter quatre petits.

Les deux autres créatures ressemblaient comme au monstre qui était blessé. Hormis qu'ils étaient plus petits et ne possédaient pas les piques, la masse d'arme à la queue ainsi que les griffes. Néanmoins, leur gueule était pourvue de cette dentition rétractible. Ils grognaient en lorgnant Ciel et Sebastian.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Ce sont mes bébés, fit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le père Lasthec, seul. Il ne possédait pas d'arme et s'avançait lentement vers eux.

_ Notre famille détient ces animaux depuis l'affaire du Gévaudan. Nous les avons reproduit entre elles afin d'avoir des créatures puissantes, résistantes et agressives.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_ Du consanguin, lança-t-il. Vous les avez reproduits entre eux pour qu'ils mutent ?

Le vieil homme eut un petit sourire.

_ Oui et maintenant, cette espèce est l'une des plus puissantes qui existent. Possédant un instinct de tueur et de chasseur hors pair.

Arthur grimaça.

_ Ce que vous faites est un crime ! Il est interdit de faire ce genre de choses ! De plus vous avez tué bon nombre d'innocents, terrorisant nos gens, sur notre propre terre !

_ Un crime ? Où est-ce que vous voyez un crime alors que j'essaye d'améliorer une espèce ? Ces magnifiques animaux peuvent constituer une nouvelle armée ! Mon arrière grand-père avait ce projet en France. Mais il a du se heurter aux chasseurs du Roi. Il a caché cette merveilleuse créature et nous l'avons aidé à évolué d'année en année.

_ C'est immoral ! Vous faites souffrir ces pauvres bêtes ! Les transformant en monstre !

_ En monstre ? Mais ce ne sont pas des monstres. Vous les appelez ainsi parce qu'elles ont un attirail en fer ? Mais, laissez-moi vous poser une question, que faisons-nous avec nos bêtes d'élevage ? La même chose. Afin d'obtenir les meilleures, pour qu'elles puissent donner de la bonne viande, du bon lait, une bonne santé, de jolies couleurs, on fait une sélection, jusqu'à mélanger le sang d'une même famille entre eux. Et est-ce qu'on appelle au crime ? Non*.

Ciel avança d'un pas.

_ Au nom de Sa Majesté, je vous arrête pour homicides et je confisque vos… bêtes.

Lasthec sourit et avança vers ses animaux. Il caressa la femelle qui leva la gueule vers lui. Elle semblait faible, mais lui lécha la main pour reposer sa tête sur le foin. Les autres grognèrent et fixèrent les intrus. Ils piaffèrent et certains remuèrent leur train-arrière, prêts à sauter sur eux.

Le père Lasthec se retourna vers le Limier.

_ Encore faut-il que vous soyez capables de les combattre.

Il amena sa main à sa bouche et déposa ses lèvres sur une bague.

Ciel écarquilla son œil en apercevant la forme de ce bijou : un sifflet.

Lasthec souffla dedans et un petit bruit aigu retentit.

Les bêtes levèrent la tête et la plus grosse rugit.

Arthur et Victor sortirent arcs et flèches.

Les monstres rugirent et sautèrent sur eux, sous l'œil de Lasthec. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, s'en alla et disparut comme par magie.

Ciel le vit.

_ Il faut le rattraper !

Hélas, ils essayaient avant tout de s'en sortir avec les monstres.

* * *

* : Bon, je ne suis pas experte en génétique et en agriculture, mais le peu de connaissance que j'ai, il est vrai qu'une sélection est faite, choisissant le meilleur spécimen pour le faire reproduire avec d'autres individus présentant des caractéristiques potables pour les besoins adaptés. Il en va de même chez nos animaux de compagnie d'ailleurs. La plupart que nous trouvons dans les animaleries sont issus d'une sélection bien spécifiques, jusqu'à faire du consanguin (il en va surtout chez les NACs), c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il faut éviter à tout prix d'acheter là-bas… Le problème des sélections et du consanguin, ça fixe, certes, de bonnes caractéristiques (formes, couleurs, caractères, santé), mais aussi, ça peut aussi fixer les défauts (une santé de merde, hérédité de tumeurs, un caractère parfois difficile, le risque neurologique etc.). Bref, vais pas faire un cours. Et j'espère que maintenant, vous avez compris pourquoi ces bêtes avaient pu faire du mal au démon ;p

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L : X'DD non, il n'y a pas eu zoophilie X'DDD je sais que je suis dérangée, mais quand même ! La seule histoire de zoo était dans "Son majordome, raticide". Ici, non. La première Bête à l'origine de tout a fait ses petits avec une autre bestiole de son espèce (qui doit peut-être ressembler à un lion au vu de la description de la femelle). Le consanguin est certes beaucoup présent chez les animaux maintenant car les humains ont mis des modes pensées, des moeurs pour condamner le consanguin comme un mal. Après, certes, c'est dégueu si on se place d'une manière subjective. Mais avec de bons spécimens d'un même sang, on peut aussi avoir de bons petits résistants et en bonne santé, mais je m'égare. Sinon, oui, il faut bien qu'il fasse la comédie :p car Ciel serait dans la merde ^^ (dans les deux sens d'ailleurs). La preuve face à Etienne, on s'attendait à un combat ? Ben non XD "Sebastian, attaque !" Jeune couple réagissant comme un vieux déjà... ça promet pour leur avenir X'DD  
_**

**_Robespierre7 : Raat mais ne pleure pas *tend un mouchoir* aller, ce soir, c'est spécial cuisine en plus :D En effet, Arthur aurait pu être le traitre mais... cela aurait été trop gros en fait, donc non. Ben ouais, ce sont de sacrés spécimens :p Je les aime bien hihi Pour l'anime, je vais t'en parler en MP, ça sera plus simple et on va éviter de parler de choses dégoutantes ici^^'  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Merci :) Ben j'espère que tu aimeras cette fin.  
_**

**_aviva94 : C'est simple en fait. Dans l'astérix et par les dires de Sebby, on sait que ces animaux ont muté. Donc une nouvelle espèce, de plus, elles sont suivi un entraînement de chasse, ou plutôt, pour tuer. Avec leur nouveau métabolisme, elles sont assez rapides pour avoir pu surprendre le démon par la vitesse. Les crocs acérés de fer ont fait le reste (hachis parmentier...). Et pour l'histoire qu'il n'arrivait pas à les sentir, c'est qu'elles étaient recouvertes de métal, et d'autres trucs que les humains portent aussi. Tu comprends maintenant ou pas ?  
_**

**_Tsukiko : _****_D'accord, bon, ça va, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait alors^^ j'espère que les autres personnes vont lire ton commentaire histoire d'éclaircir un peu ma tentative XD Rooo non ça va ;p_****_  
_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : _****_En effet, on en arrive au bout (dans les deux sens du terme d'ailleurs^^'). Car pour répondre à ta question, ce sont les trois derniers ce soir._**

**_My Sweety Angel : XD un vieux couple quoi ^o^ je te l'accorde, c'est marrant. La vache... oui pourquoi pas aussi ?^^ Et ça va encore continuer ;p_**

**_Bien dans ces derniers chapitres, et notamment celui-ci, je vous présente en exclusivité le mythe du hachis parmentier avec en vedette, j'ai nommé, Sebastian Michaelis ! Bouahahah !_**

**_*toussote*_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

L'une des bêtes sauta sur le jeune Comte mais Sebastian le prit dans ses bras, lui évitant ainsi de se faire croquer.

De leur côté, Victor et Arthur se défendaient bien. Ils tiraient sans cesse des flèches. L'un des monstres avait été salement amoché et claquait sa mâchoire dans le vide, faisant un bruit effrayant avec le métal. Puis, le majordome tira une autre flèche tandis que la bête sautait sur lui. La pointe se nicha dans le palais et se logea dans son crâne. Elle tomba sur Victor qui se retrouva coincé sous le poids de la bête.

_ Victor ! Cria Arthur alors qu'il essayait de son côté de faire reculer la Bête.

Cette dernière était quasiment insensible aux flèches. Beaucoup se répercutaient sur sa cuirasse et quelques unes se logèrent dedans mais c'était bien moins efficace que l'arbalète. Le monstre bondit sur lui et Arthur eut le bon réflexe de rouler et se retrouva au niveau du sternum de la Bête. Voyant la lance cassée dans son sternum, il tenta de la renfoncer encore plus.

La Bête couina de douleur et recula vivement. Sa mâchoire attrapa l'épaule du Vicomte et la Bête le balança en l'air, comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

_ Seigneur ! Cria Victor qui tentait de s'extirper sous le cadavre du plus petit.

De leur côté, Ciel et Sebastian reculèrent encore face à la bête qui ne cessait de les mordre. Voyant de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté, le démon arrêta de faire semblant et mit Ciel derrière lui. Il attrapa en même temps l'arbalète et l'actionna. Une première flèche se nicha dans la tempe de la créature qui avançait sur lui. Elle arracha un hurlement de douleur mais ne tomba pas pour autant.

Sebastian arma de nouveau et tira une seconde flèche en plein sur la tête mais la pointe se nicha seulement dans la cuirasse.

La bête grogna et sauta sur le démon. Elle l'attrapa par son épaule qui était censée être blessée et elle le projeta contre le mur. Sebastian se retrouva coincé et la bête actionnait sa mâchoire de fer, lui hachant complètement l'épaule.

_ Michaelis !

Le démon entendit son contractant l'appeler et capta vaguement qu'il essayait de bouger. Puis, des coups de feu retentirent. Les balles ricochèrent sur la cuirasse et entre les épines d'acier, projetant des étincelles. Mais la Bête n'en avait que faire et continuait de bouffer vivant le démon.

Ciel se déplaça et se retrouva sur le côté, voyant son démon en très mauvaise état et la créature qui continuait son office. Elle plantait à présent ses griffes de métal dans le ventre du démon, le transperçant. Le jeune Comte visa et tira.

La Bête tourna la tête de l'autre côté, surprise par l'impact et la douleur. Elle arracha un cri suraigu. En effet, bien qu'il ait manqué sa cible, l'œil et ses alentours n'étaient pas protégés. C'était une petite zone difficile à viser mais la balle s'était logée sous l'œil et la Bête était obligée de fermer sa paupière. Elle recula et laissa le démon. Avec sa patte, elle tenta de se gratter, comme si ça la démangeait.

Ciel en profita pour sauter sur son majordome et de pointer au cas où l'arme sur la créature qui couinait.

_ Est-ce que tu te sens encore en forme ? Demanda-t-il sans pour autant le regarder.

A vrai dire, cela lui donnait la nausée de sentir le sang du démon et d'avoir entraperçu son état qui était… absolument dégoutant. Il y avait de bons morceaux de muscles qui manquaient, ainsi que des os tailladés. Son ventre était complètement éventré. S'il n'avait pas été un démon, il serait mort depuis bien longtemps.

_ Difficilement, mais ça devrait aller. Il faudrait juste que je me soigne. De toute façon, Arthur et Victor sont perdus.

Ciel écarquilla son œil et les regarda. Ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Arthur se relevait difficilement et la Bête sauta de nouveau sur lui. Néanmoins, elle tomba sur le côté, sonnée. Victor avait réussi à s'extirper un peu plus du premier cadavre et il avait tiré une flèche. Le majordome sortit complètement mais sous le poids de la bête morte, une de ces jambes semblaient être blessée.

Arthur, tant qu'à lui, se baissa et chercha à tâtons son arc et quelques flèches.

Le monstre blessé reporta son attention sur lui et sauta de nouveau sur le Vicomte. Ce dernier hurla de douleur en sentant les crocs de fer transpercer sa cuisse. La créature le souleva et le cogna à plusieurs reprises contre le mur en terre.

_ Mon Seigneur !

Victor tira d'autres flèches, se logeant de temps à autre dans la cuirasse mais la bête n'en avait que faire. Alors, dans un élan d'héroïsme, il se positionna sous la Bête et décocha une flèche dans le ventre.

La créature laissa tomba Arthur qui tomba, inconscient et se baissa sur Victor. Sa mâchoire se referma sur la tête du majordome et les crocs d'acier l'arrachèrent.

Ciel resta choqué devant cette scène. Il pointa son arme, tremblant et tira sur la bête. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui et grogna, la gueule en sang.

Le démon ricana derrière lui, sadique.

Le jeune garçon se figea, se demandant de quoi il devait avoir le plus peur. Puis, il sentit une langue bien trop longue lécher son cou et sa jugulaire. Un souffle chaud et limite aux senteurs de souffre parvint aux narines du jeune noble.

_ Bocchan, susurra la voix du démon, ordonnez-moi de me libérer et je réduirai ces animaux au silence.

Pendant un temps, les deux créatures se stoppèrent et reculèrent peu à peu, se demandant si elles devaient les attaquer oui ou non.

Ciel porta sa main à son œil droit.

_ Sebastian, c'est un ordre. Je veux que tu te libères et que tu tues ces monstres. JE TE L'ORDONNE !

_ Yes, My Lord.

Une épaisse fumée noire enveloppa toute la salle.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

Ciel avait la sensation d'être étouffé, d'avoir les poumons qui brulaient, comme toutes les fois où il avait ses crises d'asthme et ses crises d'angoisse. Son œil saphir ne voyait plus rien, toute une épaisse fumée -était-ce d'ailleurs de la fumée ? -enveloppait tout le lieu. On ne voyait plus rien. Ou du moins, Ciel avait l'impression que ce noir _bougeait_. C'était effrayant.

Puis, il entendit les animaux couiner de douleur et de violentes secousses faire vibrer tout le souterrain. Au loin, il capta que la femelle rugissait, apeurée tandis que les deux autres avaient l'air d'être taillés en place. Par moment, il pouvait percevoir la voix du démon, moqueuse, riante…

Soudain, quelque chose fut projetée non loin de lui. Un souffle chaud, sentant le sang, s'abattit sur son visage. Un couinement se répercuta à ses oreilles et des bruits métalliques l'accompagnèrent.

Un autre bruit se fit, comme des craquements d'os, ou quelque chose de ce genre. C'était très écœurant, Ciel entendait comme si la chair était déchirée, entendant chaque déchirure, chaque craquement d'os.

Le silence se fit.

Seule une respiration irrégulière parvint à ses oreilles.

Ciel se tourna doucement vers ce souffle, n'osant à peine regarder tant il était effrayé. Mais l'animal près de lui, si c'était bien un animal d'ailleurs, avait l'air de rendre les armes.

Tout à coup, son œil bleu se porta un peu plus haut et s'écarquilla d'horreur. Là, dans ce noir, il y avait autre chose de plus noir. Il pouvait voir deux paires d'yeux rouges et fuchsia, à la pupille rétractée, le fixant. Le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas bien à tout percevoir mais… ce n'était pas de forme humaine.

Hésitant, il se releva doucement, s'aidant de ses mains afin de s'appuyer contre le mur de terre derrière lui. Son œil saphir ne quitta jamais ses deux orbes de feu qui le fixaient sans cesse. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, servant de dîner à un monstre affamé. Et cette fumée ! Ou ce noir, peu importe, si suffocant, si angoissant, si terrifiant. Ses poumons commençaient à souffrir de plus en plus et Ciel ouvrit la bouche essayant d'avaler des bouchées d'oxygène. Seulement, ce ne fut que ce noir étrange qui s'engouffra en lui.

Ciel tendit une main vers ses yeux rouges.

_ Mi-Michaelis, parvint-il à dire difficilement.

Même sa voix semblait perdre en intensité, comme si sa bouche avait un tissu devant ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler correctement. Il était déjà dur de respirer et de se lever. Mais alors parler ! Ses poumons lui brulaient encore plus.

Toutefois, il ne devait pas avoir peur. C'était son démon avec qui il avait passé un contrat. Il s'approcha alors vers ses orbes terrifiants, un pas devant l'autre. La main toujours tendue, Ciel avança, la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson se désespérant de pouvoir respirer.

Puis, quelque chose toucha sa main.

Le cœur du jeune garçon rata un battement.

C'était la même sensation, le même toucher lors de cette fameuse nuit. La main qui prenait la sienne n'était pas totalement humaine. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles… non, ses griffes, longues acérées. Et là, elles étaient légèrement humides, surement tâchées de sang. Et il y avait encore cette sensation de fumée, telle de l'eau, qui glissait le long du bout de ses doigts.

_ Michaelis.

Une autre main –un bras ? –vint l'enlacer et Ciel se retrouva cette fois-ci contre un corps. En même temps, ce noir disparut à la même occasion. Le jeune garçon avait la tête contre une chemise souillée de sang et déchirée. Mais il la connaissait, tout comme l'odeur. Ces cheveux ébène qui venaient le caresser. Le jeune noble n'hésita plus et enfouit son visage dans ce cou où il avait tant de fois retrouvé refuge.

Ses poumons lui faisaient moins souffrir. Le jeune noble arrivait à reprendre une respiration décente.

_ C'est terminé, murmura cette voix douce et suave. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Ciel allait répliquer mais se ravisa. Il recula et étudia le visage du démon ayant repris forme humaine. Seuls ses yeux arboraient encore une couleur étrange et ses dents étaient anormalement longues. Toutefois, il avait repris son visage bien trop angélique pour un être malfaisant.

Il se désintéressa de lui et son œil se porta sur le reste de la vaste salle. Là où il avait été accoudé, c'était la Bête qui avait atterri près de lui. Elle respirait encore, mais difficilement, et une marre de sang était sous elle, pourtant, on ne voyait aucune blessure. Près du corps de Victor sans tête, l'autre bête était là, gisante. Certaines de ses pattes et sa tête faisaient un angle bizarre. Arthur, lui, était étendu, inconscient. Etait-il mort ?

_ Il est vivant, rassura le démon en voyant son contractant fixer pendant un moment le Vicomte. Mais il est bien amoché à cause de la Bête et a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Ciel hocha la tête et la tourna, se dirigeant vers l'espèce de niche. Etrangement, le démon n'avait pas touché à la femelle et à ses petits.

Le jeune Comte se releva et s'approcha d'eux.

La femelle leva la tête vers lui et montra les dents. Toutefois, elle était incapable de bouger. En effet, il n'avait pas vu au début mais elle était enchaînée, avec des épines lui rentrant dans les articulations. En plus de cela, il y avait plusieurs grosseurs sur elle, bien trop corpulentes d'ailleurs.

_ Des tumeurs ?

Il entendit approcher et sentit que c'était le démon.

_ Oui, fit celui-ci. Elle est déjà condamnée. Ils ont du la faire reproduire un bon nombre de fois dès qu'elle a du être capable de mettre bas. Son corps est métastasé. Elle souffre.

_ Et les petits ?

_ Vous pouvez les ramener à la reine, si tel est son souhait mais je ne crains qu'ils vont être tués. De plus, ceux-là ont aussi muté et auront très certainement un instinct de tueur hors-pair. Etant donné que leur mère est gravement malade, ils doivent eux aussi avoir les mêmes symptômes.

Ciel se baissa et tendit la main vers la femelle.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

La mère rugit et claqua des dents. Toutefois, cela ne désarçonna pas Ciel qui avançait doucement sa main vers elle.

_ Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, conseilla le démon.

Mais le jeune garçon s'en foutait et ses doigts touchèrent d'abord le cou de la femelle. Cette dernière se crispa, sans pour autant lui bondir dessus. Au contraire, elle reposa sa tête sur la paille et Ciel la caressa. Son poil était rêche et gras, signe d'un animal malade. Sa main toucha ses masses et le jeune noble grimaça de dégout. La femelle était maigre, tellement maigre, en comparaison avec ses tumeurs.

Le jeune Comte la regarda, ne voyant que ses yeux jaunes sous cette espèce de heaume. Il caressa la zone de l'œil et la créature se détendit. Elle ouvrit même la gueule, dévoilant ses dents de fer rétractiles, sa véritable mâchoire et sa langue rose. Elle ne l'attaquait pas.

_ Elle sait, commença Ciel. Elle sait que je vais la tuer.

Tout en disant cela, de son autre main, il prit son arme et mit une balle. Il pointa le canon à l'emplacement du cœur, pas protégé. Il la caressa et la fixa un moment. L'œil jaune s'ouvrit et plongea dans le saphir de l'humain. Pendant quelques secondes, c'était comme si l'un et l'autre se parlaient. Ciel lui caressa encore le pourtour de l'œil puis, il appuya sur la détente. L'impact se répercuta en écho tandis que la créature lâcha un dernier soupir et laissa tomber complètement la tête en fermant ses yeux.

Ciel vint vers les petits et les caressa aussi. Ils n'avaient pas encore ouvert les yeux.

_ Michaelis, je veux que tu trouves les Lasthec et que tu les attrapes. Ils doivent payer pour leurs crimes.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Un moment de silence, puis, Ciel tourna la tête.

_ Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Les tuer ?

Le jeune Come déglutit et regarda de nouveau les petits.

_ Oui. Vu que j'ai tué leur mère, autant que je le fasse pour eux aussi. Surtout s'ils vont développer des instincts de tueur. Maintenant, pars sur le champ avant qu'ils ne s'échappent.

Le démon l'étudia un moment.

_ Bien, je reviens.

Il partit et le jeune garçon réarma son pistolet. Il caressa les petits. Eux, avaient un poil bien doux et soyeux. Toutefois, il constata que les Lasthec leur avaient déjà mis des excroissances métalliques, les rendant hideux et terrifiants.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura Ciel en pointant le canon sur le premier petit.

Un premier coup de feu retentit. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis quatre.

Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, l'œil dans le vague alors qu'il venait d'abattre toute une portée. Il se leva de nouveau et se dirigea vers la Bête qui se vidait de son sang. Malgré tout, elle respirait encore et ses yeux essayaient de rester ouverts. A son approche, elle tenta de bouger la tête. Elle ne put seulement que de quelques centimètres tant elle s'affaiblissait. Elle produisait de petits rugissements, à la limite du couinement. Elle ouvrit sa gueule, faisant ciller ses crocs de fer. Son œil blessé était à moitié fermé.

Ciel resta à quelques mètres d'elle et mit de nouveau une balle. Comparé aux autres, il visa directement l'œil, vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit découvert. Il déglutit et tira.

La Bête eut un sursaut et reposa sa tête immédiatement, mourant.

_ Avec ceci, l'affaire est terminée, murmura-t-il morne.

Il se dirigea vers Arthur, inconscient.

* * *

Une semaine passa.

Sebastian avait attrapé les Lasthec, enfin, les Chastel plutôt. Ils furent jugés. Toutefois, on ne sut pas le fin mot de l'histoire. L'Angleterre, en lien avec la France, avaient décidé de leur sort. On n'entendit plus jamais parler d'eux.

Arthur s'était retrouvé infirme. Il avait perdu l'usage de sa jambe, l'obligeant à marcher avec une canne. Toutefois, il était en vie.

Ciel, le Vicomte et le majordome démoniaque gardèrent le secret qu'il y avait eu plusieurs bêtes. Toutefois, ils durent dire qu'il y avait bien un animal. Grâce à l'autorité de Ciel, ils cachèrent leur véritable apparence monstrueuse. Le jeune Comte mit la Reine dans la confidence. Avec la France, cette affaire, tout comme au Gévaudan, fut gardée secrète et trafiquée.

Le tout resta dans le flou et le mystère…

* * *

Les voilà repartis en direction de Londres. Et c'était avec un certain soulagement que le jeune Comte voyait le chemin du retour.

Le fiacre les menait à la gare de Cambridge. Ciel et le démon étaient côte à côte. Ils se tenaient la main, discrètement, bien qu'ils fussent seuls.

De leur côté, ils continuaient leur début de relation de… couple ? Ciel ne savait pas encore comment définir _ça_. Néanmoins, et durant la dernière semaine passée à Suffolk, il assumait un peu plus que le démon vienne l'embrasser et d'autres choses qui étaient avant écœurantes pour le jeune Comte. De plus, ce n'était pas que charnel entre eux. Il y avait toutes ces petites intentions niaises et stupides qui faisaient que cela passait au dessus du désir. Par contre, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était heureux ou malheureux. Les mots d'Undertaker continuaient de le harceler. Après tout, il s'était engagé avec un démon, démon à qui il avait promis son âme en échange de sa vengeance. Cela ne pouvait que mal se finir.

Il verrait en temps voulu.

Ciel soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du démon.

_ Veux-tu t'allonger plutôt ? Proposa ce dernier.

_ Non, je suis très bien ainsi.

_ Ciel, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le jeune garçon leva ses yeux sur lui et redressa la tête.

_ Quoi donc ?

Il vit Michaelis se pencher et il chuchota à son oreille. Aussitôt, Ciel prit une teinte honorable et sortit de ses gonds.

_ Ne dis pas de telles choses !

Le démon sourit, narquois.

Ciel soupira une nouvelle fois et posa sa tête de nouveau contre son épaule. Il ferma ses yeux.

_ Moi aussi, Michaelis.

Le démon serra un peu plus sa main et cala sa tête* contre son compagnon. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux, bercés par le bruit des sabots.

* * *

PS : et là, un missile nucléaire s'abattit sur le fiacre et paf ! Plus de Sebastian, plus de Ciel ! Mouahahah ! Ben quoi ? C'était trop niais XD

* * *

* : Alouettes ! Je te plumerai !

* * *

**FIN**

_**Et bien voilà. Cette fic est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. En attendant, il reste "Pourriture" et "Son majordome, détruit" qui est toujours en cours d'écriture...  
**_


End file.
